Once Upon A Dream
by All My Friends Are Heathens
Summary: It was just a silly story, just like all the stories Sebastian would tell his little sister before bed. It was a local legend, a rumor surrounding their village's "Invisible King". Sebastian never would have dreamed that it was true. Or that he was a part of it, for that matter.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Once upon a time, in an ancient land, full of beauty and magic, there was a happy kingdom that glistened in the sun. It wasn't a large kingdom, but it was cheerful and bright, rich with pleasure and trust. The streets were constantly filled with smiling faces, joyful chatter and bright song as the people in the small village went about their daily routines. Every day was just alike; no different than the one before. But no one minded, really. The folk who lived there were much too simple to realize how mundane life was. For them, familiarity bred safety. And, thanks to their great King, they were very safe indeed. Not that much ever threatened this simple kingdom. _

_But excitement did stir up one day when it was announced that the King would be holding a royal ball to seek out a lovely wife for his young son, the charming Prince. This had the whole town all abuzz with idle gossip. And many young women were thrilled to hear that all eligible ladies were invited to attend, to meet and dance with the Prince, and hopefully become his bride._

_There was one girl in the kingdom who was not excited. A young woman named Cinderella. _

_Her mother had died when she was young, and so her father quickly remarried another woman who had two daughters of her own, around Cinderella's age. But then, fate took her father away as well, and Cinderella was left with a step family that turned out to be quite wicked. All three ladies were beautiful of face, but cruel and black of heart. They forced Cinderella to become a servant in her own home; practically a __slave__. She was forced to sleep in the basement, face daily abuse from her stepmother and sisters, and also do all the housework by herself, leaving the three other women to feel free to sit around and not lift a finger. But Cinderella kept her chin up, remembering her mother and father telling her as a child to always be kind._

_So, when the day of the ball arrived, Cinderella went about her day as usual, but also had to help her stepsisters prepare for their evening with the Prince. Cinderella didn't bother to ask her stepmother if she could go; She knew that the woman would never allow it, and even if she considered it, the two bratty daughters would talk her out of it. Both cruel sisters knew that Cinderella was the most fair of the household, possibly the most beautiful girl in all the land, and they wouldn't want her to ruin their chances with the Prince._

_So, Cinderella watched as all three rode away from the house in an extravagant carriage, leaving her at home with a long list of chores. Already exhausted from the day's work, and incredibly sad that she could not accompany them to the ball, Cinderella went and sat in her favorite thinking spot: right by the fireplace in the kitchen, amongst the scattered ashes she was meant to clean. Before long, the poor girl found herself crying because life was so unfair to her._

_Then, to her amazement, her Fairy Godmother appeared! She transformed Cinderella's ratty clothes into a beautiful ball gown, magically cleaned her fair skin of grime, did up her hair, and even gave her a special pair of shoes: pristine glass slippers. The old woman assured Cinderella that she would be going to the ball. She even turned a ripe pumpkin into a beautiful gilded carriage, field mice into grand white horses to pull it, and Cinderella's old mutt into a coachman. However, she did warn Cinderella that she had to be home by midnight, for that was when the magic would wear off. With that, Cinderella was whisked away to the ball._

_At first, Cinderella was too shy to approach the Prince. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself because she knew her step family would be enraged if they saw her, though she wasn't very recognizable in her new get-up. Cinderella watched as both of her stepsisters danced with the Prince, who seemed bored. But, as fate would have it, as he was turning the older stepsister in their awkward waltz, he spotted Cinderella hiding in the crowd. Their eyes met for just a second, and it was love at first sight. He abruptly ended his dance with the stepsister, then pulled Cinderella into their own dance. And she was the only one he danced with all night. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone else in the room; all they could do was stare adoringly into one another's eyes. The crowd watched in amazement, all marveling at the beautiful sight and whispering to each other, wondering who this mystery girl was. Thankfully, her step family ended up being pushed toward the back of the crowd, so they couldn't get a clear look at her. _

_Then, the happiness was brought to an end when the clock struck midnight. Cinderella hadn't noticed the time going by and now panicked, fleeing from the Prince and out of the castle. The love-struck Prince chased after her, wanting to at least find out her name before she disappeared. But that hope was crushed when he saw her disappear from the bottom of the palace steps and fade away into the night, supposedly never to be seen again. The Prince was crushed. But then, something glistening on the palace steps caught his attention. In her haste, Cinderella had left one of her glass slippers on the stairs. With new hope, the Prince excitedly picked up the shoe and rushed back inside._

_He told his father to end the ball, for he knew now who he was going to marry. When asked who, the Prince told him it would be the mystery girl who left the glass slipper, and that he was going to go to every home in the village and have every eligible maiden in the kingdom try on the shoe. So the next day he set out to do just that. _

_He didn't actually have to travel that much, though. Luckily for him, Cinderella and her step family lived in one of the richer neighborhoods, which were closer to the castle. He eventually wandered up to their home, where the stepmother and her two daughters were eagerly waiting for him. Cinderella, who had no idea of the Prince's plan to find her, was busy doing housework while he was visiting. After both of the stepsisters tried to squeeze their feet into the dainty slipper with no success, the Prince asked if there were any other maidens in the house. The stepmother made the mistake of informing him that there was a young scullery maid, but he probably wouldn't want to see her. But, at the Prince's insistence, she was forced to fetch Cinderella for him._

_Of course, upon seeing Cinderella, as soon as their eyes met again, he knew that she was his bride. But, to be fair, he had her try on the slipper any way. And of course, it was a perfect fit._

_Cinderella was immediately whisked away, with her few possessions and her old dog, in his royal carriage, and the happy young lovers were married at the palace that very night. And they lived happily ever after._

_Well, not for long._

_The older stepsister, Maleficent, was so enraged by Cinderella snatching the Prince away from her that in the dead of night, she got herself a horse and snuck away from home, embarking on a three-day long journey to the heart of the dark forest. It was there that she performed a ritual, selling her soul to the dark forces if in return they would give her the power to seek proper vengeance on Cinderella and the Prince. She was granted these powers, but it came at a grisly cost. The transformation from mortal to powerful witch was a painful one, and it stole away Maleficent's youthful beauty. Her once pale and lovely skin became a ghastly green color, her once finely - trimmed nails became black claws. Her eyes gleamed yellow, like a reptile's, sickening and cold. And worst of all, two long, twisted horns sprang from her skull, black and scaly, the outpouring of her dark soul. It was there, in the deepest part of the forest, that Maleficent used her magic staff, gifted to her by the Ancients, to create the rocky, black, lifeless mountain that would become her fortress. The raw energy used to create her dark palace shook the foundations of the earth, alerting all to her vengeful presence. And so the witch waited there, with only the ghastly crows to keep her company, for the perfect opportunity to ruin Cinderella's happiness. _

_A few months later, the King officially stepped down from his throne so that the Prince and Cinderella could rule. And, about a year after that, the young King and Queen's first son was born. They named him Adam. They were a happy, loving family. But as Adam grew up strong and proud, he also became quite a handful. The boy was aggressive and at times quite a brat. But he still had a heart of gold underneath. And Cinderella believed that the thing to bring the boy back to himself was a sibling to play with. Specifically, a baby girl to bring balance to his life, and keep him kind. But as time went on, it seemed that the possibility of Cinderella having another child was unlikely. This made both Cinderella and her King very sad, for they both wanted more children. At least one more. Every night, the couple prayed for another child, a beautiful baby girl. And, as time continued to pass with no results, Cinderella found herself weeping as she prayed._

_Finally, one night, as the King and Queen were praying, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother once again came to her, this time to aid them both. It had been exactly twelve years since the night of the ball, when Cinderella had met her charming Prince and they'd fallen in love. And so, the old fairy told them, it was on this night that they would conceive not one, but two beautiful little heirs, which was more than their hearts desired. This was her final gift to Cinderella, though she assured her that she would still be around. After all, someone had to help watch all those kids!_

_And, 9 months later, when Adam was 13 years old, he got to meet his long-awaited baby siblings. They were a boy and a girl, both with gleaming locks of golden hair. The boy's eyes were an icy blue while the girl had violet orbs that shone as they greeted the world. The boy was named Eric, a good old-fashioned name. But the girl, whose radiant presence lit up the room, was named Aurora, for she filled everyone's lives with sunshine. In celebration of the birth of the beloved twins, a festival was held in their honor. The entire village was invited, as well as the royal families of neighboring kingdoms. People came from far and wide to greet the babies and bestow gifts on them. A King from a neighboring land came with his son, a boy named Phillip who was about half Adam's age, and it was agreed between the two Kings that Aurora and Phillip would be betrothed, and were therefore destined to marry someday. This called for even more celebration, and so the festival went on for a whole week. Even Cinderella's brilliant Fairy Godmother was there to share in the joy, and she was accompanied by three other good fairies who wished to give the babies magical gifts. _

_The first good fairy, Flora, bestowed upon Aurora the gift of beauty, and gave Eric the gift of kindness. The second, Fauna, gave both children the gift of song, for she believed music was important for an enriched life. And the last fairy, Merriweather, gave Eric the gift of bravery. But before she could give Aurora her gift, a harsh, cold wind swept through the grand hall of the palace, chilling everyone to the bone and suffocating all the glowing flames in the room that served as light. Everyone cowered in terror as a horrible burst of green fire crackled in the middle of the room, burning blindingly bright and twisting and turning rapidly like a tornado. All the while the wind whipped about everyone in a frenzy. Then, all at once, the frantic wind died down and the green flames melted away. And there stood Maleficent, standing tall and regal in the center of the hall, swathed in dark, elegant robes, with her powerful staff in hand a great black crow sitting comfortably on her shoulder. Cinderella gasped in horror as she recognized her lost stepsister. Maleficent grinned at the beautiful Queen and strolled toward her and her disturbed husband. _

_"Well, well." Maleficent drawled. "I haven't interrupted the festivities, have I?"_

_No one said anything, just stared at her in shock._

_Maleficent chuckled darkly at Cinderella's wide blue eyes and said, "Yes, I know I have changed quite a bit. It's been awhile since we last saw each other, dear Cinderella."_

_"Maleficent... I thought you went missing." Cinderella stuttered. _

_"Yes, well. Obviously, I'm back. And I am __quite__ disturbed at having not received an invitation to this celebration. After all, I thought we were family..." She gave Cinderella a disappointed look._

_"Every person in this land and the neighboring lands was invited." The King said sternly. "If you did not receive word..."_

_Maleficent rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "I don't live in this land or the next, embecile. I live in the Forbidden Mountain, at the heart of the dark forest."_

_Everyone gasped in horror. _

_Cinderella paled at these words, and was so overcome with fright that she struggled to say, "You... You're the witch who's built her fortress in that horrid place?"_

_Maleficent grinned and gestured grandly with one lithe, green hand. "The one and only. And..." She turned gracefully to look about the hall, addressing everyone. "I've made the three-day journey for one purpose..." She looked back at the King and Queen with a wicked smile. "To bestow my own gifts on your lovely children."_

_Cinderella sensed the evil underlying Maleficent's intentions and quickly pulled Adam close to her, shaking her head at Maleficent. "No, please... No. Do what you want with me, just don't harm my children." She begged the witch._

_"We don't want your gifts." The King said forcefully, standing before Cinderella and Adam._

_"Oh... But you can't stop me from giving them, can you?" Maleficent asked with the same wicked grin, her dragon - like eyes gleaming with excitement. Then, she pointed one shrewd, black claw at Adam and said, "For him..."_

_Some unseen force pulled the boy out of his mother's grasp and held him in the air, so that everyone in the hall could see him._

_Maleficent smirked as she continued, "This boy will live the rest of his life as a hideous beast, fearsome and full of rage and hate, a reflection of his ungrateful nature. The only thing to change him back will be the unconditional love of a young maiden. But...who could truly love a beast?"_

_Adam screamed and writhed in pain as his body was transformed before everyone's eyes. Thick brown fur spread from his skin and shrouded his body. He grew large and muscular, ripping through his clothes. His hands and feet were turned to fearsome paws with dark talons instead of nails. His teeth became terrible fangs and two short horns ripped their way out of his forhead, protruding menacingly. As he sank back down to the ground, Cinderella ran to him and threw herself down upon him, hoping to hide him from the sight of the guests. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Maleficent and continued to plead, "No, please!"_

_But Maleficent just smiled and turned to the two babies who cried pitifully in their cribs nearby. She strolled over to the cribs, stopping first to stand by Eric. The King took a few steps toward her, drawing his sword, but with a flick of her hand he was sent flying away and crashed into a wall, killed on impact. Everyone screamed in fright. Then, Maleficent grinned down at the sniveling baby boy._

_"This young man will grow to be kind and brave. It shouldn't be hard for him to find love, yes?" Her eyes lit up with pride. "But maybe one of you good fairies should have thought to grant him some intelligence. This poor, unfortunate soul is doomed to fall in love with and marry the wrong woman, only to realize his terrible mistake once it's far too late." With a thoughtful smirk, she added," The only thing that can save him is the healing power of a glowing flower that grows across the sea, grown from a rare drop of sun. Good luck finding it." What Maleficent knew that no one else did was that that magic flower was long gone, and it's power was hidden in a young girl whom she currently kept in her own clutches._

_Everyone cried out in anguish, thinking that both young princes had been cursed with fates worse than death. What could she possibly do to the princess now?_

_Maleficent's glistening eyes lingered on the baby Aurora for a moment, seeming deep in thought. Then, a satisfied grin split across her green face and she started to swirl her elegant fingers about the glass orb that topped off her staff, calling upon some more powerful magic for this curse. The guests all cried out in terror as an eerie green fog filled the hall._

_"And for this little beastie, this little ray of pure golden sunlight, this symbolic hope for a brighter tomorrow..." Maleficent laughed. "She will indeed grow in grace and beauty, full of song to bring joy to all, and she will be dearly loved... __But__, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and __**die!**__ "_

_This brought screams and cries of indignation from everyone in the hall, none moreso than the widowed Queen Cinderella. Maleficent cackled with wicked pride and struck her staff against the grand marble floor, making the earth tremble below them. Cinderella started to run toward her, to try to beg her for mercy, but the guards were hastily making their way to attack the witch. Before Cinderella could scream for them to stop, Maleficent cried, "Stand back, you fools!" and continued to laugh as her dark form was enveloped by that unearthly green flame. And just like that, she vanished, leaving the agonized hall in the dark._

_The guards quickly ushered everyone out so that the Queen could be left alone with her three cursed children, her Fairy Godmother, and the three good fairies. Cinderella looked up at her Fairy Godmother with tears running down her cheeks and begged for her to do something to stop the evil curses._

_'I'm sorry, my dear." The old woman said. "But curses are powerful. They cannot be stopped. And even so, I have not the power to stop them."_

_There was a moment where all seemed lost, while Cinderella held her beastly Adam close and they cried together, watching as the guards dragged away the dead King. Then, Flora's face lit up with a bright idea._

_"But!" She spoke up cheerfully. "But they can be changed! Or, at least one of them can be..."_

_"What? How?" Cinderella asked._

_"Merriweather has not given the princess her gift yet!" Fauna said happily, catching on to Flora's idea._

_"That's right!" Merriweather cried, flying over to Aurora's crib. "Let me see..." She cleared her throat before conjuring something up. "Dear princess Aurora... Upon that fearsome finger prick, you will not be killed, but rather, you shall fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, and be awakened by true love's kiss!"_

_Satisfied with this, knowing that none of her children would be killed by Maleficent's wrath, Cinderella and the four fairies came up with plans for each of the three children. It was agreed that it was for the best that Adam remain here in the castle, hidden from the public, with his mother and her Fairy Godmother there to care for him and help him break his spell. But, Cinderella decided that both Eric and Aurora should be sent away, to be protected from Maleficent and also kept from their beastly older brother. Eric was taken into the care of a wealthy friend of the King, who lived in the village. The fairies cast a spell on the boy to change his hair color from pure gold to coal black, so he might never know his true heritage. Cinderella didn't want to send him away, but she couldn't bring herself to watch him endure his future heartbreak. Meanwhile, she sent her Captain of the Guard, Phoebus, to search for the golden flower that could stop Eric's curse._

_And she knew that Aurora had to leave. Her beloved daughter, the thing she'd wanted most, the person who was supposed to bring their family togerher, was being ripped away from her. But it was agreed that on the day after Aurora's sixteenth birthday, once the fairies assured her safety from the curse, that Aurora would be brought back to the palace. And Cinderella hoped that by then both of her sons curses would have also passed, and their family could be fully reunited. And so, the three good fairies took the babies away to their new hiding places, giving them fake names and new families. Aurora herself was to be raised by the fairies, in a protected cottage in the enchanted woods nearby. The three fairies disguised themselves as old maids raising their orphaned baby, living quaintly, but prospering. _

_The Queen was so heartbroken by this turn of events that she fell into sickness. Eventually, she herself passed away, leaving Adam and the old Fairy Godmother alone in the castle. Believing the place itself to be cursed, all the servants and guards fled. And the place was cursed; the once grand and shining beacon of hopeful extravagance became dark and spindly, looming over the little village and glowering down at the inhabitants. It seemed to reflect the beastly sickness that lied within, all the despairing horrors that had torn apart the royal family. No one dared to go into the place. Adam ruled the kingdom in seclusion, as far as anyone knew. I mean, the orders and laws had to be coming from someone, right? In fact, it's still believed that he's up there now, waiting for true love to free him from his curse._

_Waiting to be reunited with his brother and sister..._


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't like that story!"

Sebastian sighed and looked at his tiny sister in exaggerated annoyance. "Why not, Snow?"

7-year-old Snow White sat up in bed to address her older brother's silly question. "Everything was fine until the stepsister became a witch and cursed everyone and killed the King. And why did Queen Cinderella and her King have to die? That's just sad."

"It's only a story, Snow. Besides, do the endings always have to be happy?"

Snow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Of course! These are bedtime stories, Sebastian. Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

He chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Well, how about you tell the story next time, hmm?"

"No..." Snow whined, laying back in her bed. "You always tell good stories. Tonight was just a little off, but I'm sure you'll have it next time."

"Oh, wow, thank you!" Sebastian joked and began to tickle Snow. She trilled with laughter and tried to hide under her blankets. He teased her, "You can't hide from me! I'm much stronger and smarter than you!"

"You are not!" She giggled, popping back up to jump on his back. He stood up and spun around the center of the room, almost sending her flying off. She shrieked gleefully and clung to him.

"Yes, I am! I have to be! I'm your big brother!" He shouted over her screams and laughter.

"You're only two years older than me!" She giggled.

"What's going on in here?" A third voice demanded.

Sebastian froze and turned so that he and Snow both faced their stepmother, who stood in the doorway. Their father stood behind his stern wife with an amused look at his children.

"Nothing!" Both children chorused with cheesy grins on their sweet little faces.

Their stepmother was not phased. "You were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

"I've been in bed..." Snow replied, hopping off her brother's back and standing next to him to face their stepmother more evenly. "But Sebastian was telling me a story!"

The woman rolled her green eyes in irritation. "How long does it take to tell a story?"

"Hey, it takes awhile to come up with a good story!" Sebastian retorted defensively.

"Sebastian, mind your stepmother." His father gently reprimanded. He looked at his aggravated wife and whispered, "Grimhilde, go easy on them. They'll only get to be young once. You remember what it was like being young and energetic, don't you?"

It was meant as a harmless observation to gain her sympathy, but she was obviously hurt by his words, as though he'd just purposefully commented on her age to spite her. She gave the children a short glare before turning to leave the room. The two kids shared an indiscrete smile.

Their father smirked at them and said, "In all seriousness, children, it's off to bed now, alright?"

"Sebastian has to change the ending of the story before he goes!" Snow insisted with a pout.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Let's see... In the end, all the cursed children overcome their curses and reunite and rule the kingdom as a family."

"And Queen Cinderella and the King come down from Heaven to be with their children!" Snow cheered, throwing up her arms. "And Maleficent is vanquished!"

"Sure! Prince Phillip comes along and kills her!"

"And they all live happily ever after!"

"I'm glad you two figured that out." Their father chuckled. "Now, Snow White, get back into bed. And Sebastian, to your own room."

The two children groaned theatrically. Sebastian headed toward the door to hug his father while Snow flopped down onto her bed. After hugging Sebastian, their father approached Snow to give her a good-night kiss on her pale forehead.

"Sebastian!" Snow called before the boy could walk away to his own room down the hall. "How did you come up with that story?"

Sebastian grinned. "Would you believe that it came to me in a dream?"

There was the sound of a door slamming downstairs, followed by heavy, stomping feet.

Their father sighed. "I guess your brother's home..."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Grimhilde could be heard screaming from below.

"Do you have any idea how much I don't care?!" The 14-year-old Gaston bellowed in reply.

"I'll handle this." Their father said, heading toward the door. "Good night, you two."

"Good night, papa!" The two chorused as he headed down the stairs.

"Good night, Snow." Sebastian quickly whispered as he slipped out of the room, shutting the door.

"Good night, Sebastian!" She hissed and leaned over to blow out the candle on her bedside table just before the door was shut.

**4 Years Later...**

"You can't catch me!" Sebastian laughted as he sprinted away from his little sister.

"Oh, yes I can!" Snow called as she stubbornly chased him, though the effort was definitely futile. Snow was never very athletic; She was too tiny and frail and squeamish. But she did have spirit.

Sebastian continued to laugh as he ran from her, pushing her to her limit. The 11-year-old bit her lip in concentration as she gained speed, running as fast as her skinny little legs could carry her. Everything around her was a blur as she raced after her brother. In her haste, she wasn't watching the ground ahead of her and didn't notice a stone in her path. Her foot caught on it and she fell, flying downward through the air and crashing to the ground, letting out a pained cry. Sebastian heard her and immediately stopped, turning to see her sprawled out on the ground. He ran to her without hesitation.

"Snow! Snow, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned urgently.

"I just hit my knee... And I think my ankle's twisted. But-"

"You can't walk like that. Here, let me carry you back to the house." He was already scooping her up into his arms. She didn't bother to protest. Snow had never been good at hiding her feelings; the pain she felt must have been obvious in her expression. She clung to Sebastian like a tiny child as he carried her across the empty field on their property and into the back door to the kitchen. He set her on a counter there and briefly left her to find assistance. He brought a servant named Carlotta, a large woman with an insurmountable amount of love for the children, back with him and she fretted as she quickly and carefully tended to Snow's minor injuries as though this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to this poor girl. Carlotta's dramatics cheered Snow up a bit, but she tried not to laugh in front of Carlotta, instead sharing secret smiles with Sebastian, who hovered nearby to watch and shook his head in amusement.

"What were you idiots doing this time?"

Sebastian, Snow and Carlotta all looked up at Gaston as he stomped into the kitchen. He was eighteen now, physically a man, but mentally a child. He was three times Sebastian's size, a menacing, moronic brute, with devilish good looks that made most women swoon.

"Gaston, you know your father doesn't like you talking that way to your brother and sister." Carlotta admonished mousily. She'd never really been a disciplinarian.

"We were just playing in the feild..." Snow squeaked, ducking her head.

Gaston rolled his eyes. "You two know you're not supposed to go out there. What if Grimhilde finds out? What if she had _caught _you?"

Snow looked up with wide eyes. "Please don't tell her, Gaston!"

Gaston scoffed. "As if I would tell that woman anything. I avoid speaking to her in general. Just be more careful, alright?"

"You're wearing your hunting boots." Sebastian observed thoughtfully.

"Yes. And?" Gaston asked belligerently.

"Why? You don't need to go hunting today. We still have more than enough food stored from your last haul."

Gaston sneered. "Well, maybe I just enjoy the _sport._"

"How can you enjoy killing the innocent animals?" Snow demanded childishly.

"We'll see how you feel when a bear comes along and snatches you out of the feild. Then you'll be _begging _me to shoot it!"

Snow began to cry. Carlotta cooed and made soothing sounds to try to calm Snow as she hugged her.

Sebastian shook his head in disgust at his older brother. "Gaston, you're terrible."

"And you're a cowardly _boy._" Gaston spat in defensive anger.

"Please, stop!" Snow wailed at them both.

Everyone froze when a scream was heard from upstairs. The screaming continued and Gaston and Sebastian both ran out of the kitchen and thundered up the staircase. Carlotta made Snow wait in the kitchen as she hobbled after the boys.

"Grimhilde?" Gaston bellowed as he led the way down the hall toward the screams, toward the room that his father and stepmother shared. He knew the screams were hers, her voice was so recognizable when upset. "Grimhilde!"

"What's going on?" Sebastian called as he trailed behind Gaston.

Gaston burst through the door to their parents' room, took a few steps in, and froze. Sebastian ran into his broad back, but Gaston didn't seem to notice. Sebastian peered up at his big brother, and didn't like the expression on his face. Carlotta ran in behind them, saw what Gaston was looking at, and screamed herself. Sebastian finally followed his brother's gaze to see his father laying on the floor, seemingly collapsed, and still as stone. Grimhilde was kneeling over him and sobbing.

"You're father..." Grimhilde choked. "He is _dead! _"

Carlotta began to cry now as well. Gaston and Sebastian both rushed to their father's side. Gaston tried to feel for a heart beat, though he already knew it was too late. The pale, waxen skin of the stiff corpse in his arms was well beyond saving. Their father was gone. In her grief, Grimhilde stood up and embraced the blubbering Carlotta. The two women stood and cried together.

Sebastian spotted something that had rolled under the bed nearby. He reached a shaking, tentative hand over and carefully fished out the round object that was hiding under there. He peered curiously at the apple he'd just plucked up from the darkness. It was practically perfect, the blood-red peel shining brilliantly under the lamplight. It was the most delicious-looking apple he'd ever seen, a true crimson delicacy. It was enticing, practically begging to be eaten. Sebastian examined it further, turning it over in his hand. He paused when he found that a small bite had been taken out of it, revealing an unnaturally green flesh that _sizzled._

Sebastian flung the apple away. It rolled over to Grimhilde and stopped at her feet, the bite mark pointing up at her. Carlotta cried out in alarm at the sight of the ghastly tainted fruit while Grimhilde gaped down at it in wonder.

"He's been poisoned!" Sebastian gasped, pointing at the apple.

Gaston seethed as he picked up the apple with one mighty hand and glared down at the bitten end of it. He squeezed the fruit experimentally with his beefy fingers. The apple made a hissing sound as faint puffs of what looked like green smoke wafted toward his face. He held his breath til the fumes passed, suspecting them to be toxic as well, and held the apple out at arms length. The juices that flowed from the fruit as he squished it were bubbling. The liquid didn't get to touch Gaston's skin since he was wearing his gloves, but the leather was singed and it smoked. The juices were like a weak acid; Gaston felt the heat of it as it slowly ate away at his gloves.

"Oh, that _stench! _" Carlotta whined, lifting her apron to cover the lower half of her face.

"This..." Gaston growled and stood up, staring down at the poisoned apple with grim determination and unabashed fury, his icy blue eyes flashing with rage. "This is _witchcraft._"

Sebastian's face paled considerably. Carlotta fainted, hitting the floorboards with a thunderous crash. Grimhilde gasped, gazing fearfully at the steaming apple.

"A witch has done this?" She whispered tremulously.

Gaston nodded gravely. "Yes, Grimhilde."

"We must alert the town that a witch is in our midst. We must hunt her down and _burn _her for what she has done." Grimhilde demanded.

Gaston looked at Grimhilde for a moment, then asked, "Is that really what you wish?"

"My husband- _your father _\- is dead, Gaston. Whoever did this, I wish for them to share the same fate." She hissed.

Gaston watched her for a moment, then nodded. "If you are certain... Then I will seek council with the King in the morning. But for tonight-"

"But the King sees no one! Not a soul has set foot in the castle in almost 30 years." Sebastian cried, still kneeling beside his dead father.

"Well, he will see me." Gaston responded plainly, as if there wasn't a doubt about it in his head. "This is obviously a very special case, Seb. Grow a spine."

Sebastian shamefully ducked his head, gazing down at his father's peaceful face. It was as though his father was sleeping in his lap. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and a few rogue tears rolled off his chin and onto his father's face.

"The rest of the village has a right to know, as well. They could all be in danger..." Gaston continued.

"Papa?" A tiny voice squeaked from the doorway. Everyone looked over in alarm to see Snow standing there, her wide brown eyes fixed on her father.

"Snow... Carlotta told you to wait in the kitchen..." Sebastian began to stand to try to lead her out of the room, but Grimhilde was already speaking to the young girl.

"Snow White, please leave. This is no place for you."

"Father... Is he-?" Snow sniffled and turned tearful eyes up to her stepmother.

"Snow White, just _go._" Grimhilde ordered with burning eyes. "We'll talk about this later, just-"

"No! I have as much a right to be here as you do! He's my father!" Snow cried and ran to her father's side, throwing herself on top of him. Sebastian leaned over so that Snow and their father were both enveloped by his embrace.

Gaston watched the pitiful scene for a moment, then angrily shook his head and stormed out. Grimhilde hastily followed him, calling to him as she trailed him down the stairs. "Gaston! Gaston, where are you going?

_Gaston! _"

He ignored her, tossing the poisoned apple into the fireplace as he stormed through the main room and to the kitchen. The fruit hissed and squealed as it was consumed by the flames, which burned green once the apple came in contact. The skin of the apple burned and sank in, like decomposing flesh melting off a skull. Grimhilde continued to shout at Gaston as she chased him, ignoring the demonic fruit in her fireplace.

He turned suddenly to glower down at her. She halted and stared nervously up at him. He ground his teeth for a moment, lost in jumbled thought, then set his jaw and growled, "I'm going hunting." He turned away from her and stalked out the back door to retrieve his gun from the stables.

And so, Gaston went on his first hunt for the murderous witch that night.

It was the first of many unsuccessful searches.

Their father's funeral, held the following Sunday, passed peacefully. The whole village, short of the royal family, was present in the cemetery that day as a well-respected aristocrat was lowered into the earth.

"Seems to be in poor taste, them not showing up. After all, father and the previous King were close friends..." Gaston mumbled as he watched the undertakers bury his father.

Sebastian stood quietly next to him, thoughtful for a moment. Then he whispered, "And you never heard back from that messenger? About getting to see the King?"

Gaston stonily shook his head, glaring up through the pouring rain at the bleak, looming castle on the hill overhead, a dark mass against the gray sky. "No."

"I'm very sorry about your father, Sebastian." A sweet voice spoke up from beside him. Sebastian and Gaston both turned to see Belle, a girl from the village, standing there with her two sisters and her father, a poor merchant. Belle's hazel eyes were ringed with red, as she'd been crying throughout the ceremony. "He was a good man."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you, Belle." He nodded toward her father. "Maurice."

"He was always so kind to us." Maurice stated with a grateful nod and a sympathetic look.

"He was kind to most everyone." Belle agreed. "A very good man."

"I know he thought quite well of your family." Gaston replied solemnly.

Belle looked surprised by Gaston's words. She and Gaston hadn't spoken much before; He never seemed interested by her presence. Belle was two years older than Sebastian, and Gaston didn't usually waste words on younger people, especially if they were friends with his siblings. Belle had grown up interacting with Sebastian and Snow without Gaston stepping in.

She overcame her surprise and nodded at Gaston in response. Then she looked at Sebastian again. "Where is Snow?"

Sebastian gestured toward where Snow stood closer to the grave with Carlotta. Belle made her way toward the younger girl, but her family remained with Sebastian and Gaston. Sebastian tried to hide his irritation when Vanessa, one of Belle's sisters (the youngest) stepped over to stand next to him. Vanessa was Sebastian's age; they'd grown up together, and Vanessa had been infatuated with Sebastian for as long as they could both remember. Sebastian did not share her feelings, and did nothing to lead her to believe he did, but she refused to leave him alone.

"I'm also very sorry for your loss, Sebastian. If that were my father..." She shook her head, unable to continue.

Sebastian glared at her. "But it's not your father, is it?"

Her violet eyes widened in fear. She'd forgotten that he was of a higher class than she, and was therefore her societal superior. "Oh, excuse me, sir, I did not mean to offend you. I only meant-"

"I understand." Sebastian cut her off curtly.

Vanessa bit her lip and remained silent for a moment. Then she peered up at him curiously. "Is it true that your family is seeking out the witch that did this?"

Sebastian nodded and answered without looking at her. "Yes."

She sighed and her eyes filled with affection. "That is so brave... Hunting down your father's killer."

"I won't be the one hunting. Gaston will. And anyone he enlists to help him." Sebastian responded tersely. He was losing his patience.

"Oh...you won't be helping?"

"No. I'm too young, they say."

Vanessa laughed quietly. "Well, that's alright. It really is dangerous work, and..." She peered shyly up at him, her violet eyes shining with admiration and, undoubtedly, tender feelings of unrequited love. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Sebastian looked sadly down at her for a moment, regretting his earlier feeling of annoyance. But, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't return her feelings. Vanessa always begged him for his heart, but he could never give it to her. "Vanessa, I-"

"Vanessa, let him be. His father's just died, for Heaven's sake." Belle's other sister, the oldest, 16-year-old Megara, spoke lowly from beside Vanessa.

Vanessa turned to give Meg an icy glare, then stood with her head held high, as though to act as if nothing had happened. Sebastian looked at Meg in surprise. They'd never spoken before. Like Gaston, Meg didn't bother with the younger villagers. Then again, Meg didn't bother with most people. She was a misanthrope by nature, liked to keep to herself. The only people she held close were her father and her sisters; no friends or lovers to speak of. Most villagers were afraid of her and kept their distance any way. Of course, she didn't mind.

This was why Sebastian was shocked when Meg went as far as to send him a playful wink before turning away to ignore his existence again.

A few more people offered their condolences and spoke highly of Sebastian's deceased father before the service was scattered and the mourning family, all dressed in black, returned home. Once safely in their estate, Grimhilde called for the family to confer in the grand hall. She stood with the three children and a few servants in attendance.

"I understand that you are all grieving for your father, and that it might take awhile to move on from this great loss. I hope that, as a family, we can all heal and grow and move past this tragedy together. But..." She looked around at the her stepchildren with a stern expression. "...there are going to be some changes around here. I am the head of this estate now. As far as you are concerned, this property and everything on it..." She narrowed her eyes at Snow, "...is mine. Another thing to keep in mind is that _I_ control all the funds. So, here is one thing all of you children should understand: Disobedience will no longer be tolerated. You had your time to be children, wistful and playful and chaotic... But now, with your father gone..." Her expression darkened and she hissed, "...it is time to _grow up._"

**Two Years Later...**

"Snow."

"_No, _Sebastian."

"Snow, come on! We haven't gone riding in such a long time. It's torture being in those stables every day and never getting to take the horses out!"

"Grimhilde wouldn't like it." Snow replied reasonably as she continued her sewing.

"Grimhilde doesn't have to know." Sebastian said smugly.

Snow gave him an unamused look. "She'll find out. And then guess whose head she'll have for it? _Mine. _I'll not give that woman any more reason to hate me, so _no. _And besides all that, it's not ladylike of me to wear breeches and gallavant around on a horse." She went back to sewing in finality.

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. What had his little sister, once so full of life, become? He slowly stood up on front of where she sat by the fireplace. "What's happened to you, Snow?"

She didn't look up at him. "I've grown up. That's all."

"No, you've let Grimhilde change you. _Control _you. The real Snow wouldn't be sitting here with a sewing needle by the fire like some old maid. She would be jumping at the first chance for adventure, like riding _her _horse around _her _property, and not giving Grimhilde the opportunity to catch her."

"Sebastian, _stop._" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Someone might hear you."

Sebastian scoffed. "Why are you so afraid of her? You really think she'll leave you destitute on the streets if you don't adhere to every one of her regulations? Snow, she can't-"

Snow shook her head and cut him off. "Just stop. Please." She focused on her sewing again.

Sebastian stood there for a few moments, shocked into silence. Then he shook his head. "Well... I guess the old Snow died with papa."

Snow looked up at him, obviously hurt, as he turned and walked out of the grand hall. He didn't turn back, just stormed away into the smoky parlor, where he found Gaston lounging in a chair with a cigar. Gaston spent most of his time like this now. Locked up in his room to sleep, or monopolizing the parlor to smoke and drink, or out in the village with the local ruffians, getting into trouble. He did everything he could to avoid Grimhilde. He didn't hunt any more, though.

Sebastian noticed that there were already three cigars burned through and snuffed in the ash tray resting by Gaston's elbow. Gaston had been at this for hours, probably all day. Sebastian hadn't even known Gaston was home.

Sebastian noticed a tall, half - empty bottle of wine also resting within Gaston's reach.

"Drinking again?" Sebastian demanded as he took the seat opposite his older brother.

Gaston gazed at Sebastian through icy eyes ringed with deep purple from sleep deprivation and general sickliness. Over the last two years, Gaston had withered substantially. Not physically, no. He was still a hulking specimen. But mentally, Gaston was dying away, becoming a complacent waste. He'd fallen into some bad behaviors since the death of their father: alcoholism, violence, smoking until his lungs practically screamed for him to stop and sent him into violent fits of hacking and coughing. He was living off of Grimhilde's "generosity", but in reality, he was killing himself.

Gaston took a long huff from his cigar. His unruly facial hair, left to grow for the last year or so, reeked of the smoke it constantly buffered as he breathed the fumes in and out. His deathly pale skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat. He was feverish again. His clammy, fumbling hands shook as he reached for his near - empty wine glass. He nodded at Sebastian, finished the cup, and immediately began to pour himself another glass. He didn't even enjoy drinking any more, and he never enjoyed smoking. They were just habits now. Like how he'd go out with the other village brutes at night and get into brawls in the pubs, or just lounge around in his two designated rooms in this vast manor and shut himself up from the light of day and continue to wither. All just habits.

Sebastian shook his head at the mess Gaston had become. "You look like an old man."

Gaston grunted in response. He didn't even have the strength to argue any more.

"You should shave that thing." Sebastian gestured toward Gaston's ragged beard.

Gaston glared at him and began to sip from his wine glass again.

Sebastian fought the urge to laugh hysterically. "My brother dying and my sister becoming a clone of the wicked stepmother..." He shook his head, his eyes going wild. "I can't stay here any more. I have to get out. _Leave._"

"And go where?" Gaston croaked, burrowing back into his plush armchair and frowning.

"There's an expedition setting out in search of new lands next week. They're looking for sailors. I'd be gone for a year, exploring, doing honest work, clearing my head. And I'd come back with enough money to buy my own house in the village, with enough room for you, me, and Snow. We wouldn't have to rely on Grimhilde any more. We could put our own lives together, and reclaim this place when the dreadful woman dies. I could support us with my sailing, you could go back to hunting-"

"I'm already finding a place of my own. A cottage near the woods." Gaston mumbled.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting that news. "Oh. I... I had no idea."

"It was a secret. But I'm leaving in a month's time."

"Can you take Snow with you?"

Gaston shook his head. "Not enough room. Besides, the place is too rough for her. She deserves a higher standard of living. And I don't think she could stand to leave this place just yet."

"But you'll check in, right?"

Gaston nodded. "Of course. But I'm sure she can survive another year with Grimhilde, Seb."

Sebastian nodded. "Just one more year..."

"So. You're really going on this journey, hmm?" Gaston stared thoughtfully into his wine glass.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes."

"Sailing... It suits you."

"I think so."

"Hmm..." Gaston furrowed his brow, then set down his glass and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. The cigar continued to burn in his grip, seemingly forgotten. "Well. I suppose there's something else that's important that I ought to tell you."

Sebastian sighed. "What?"

"It's about a girl."

Sebastian raised a brow. "About Vanessa?"

Vanessa and Gaston had sparked a romance about a year ago... Okay, that was an exaggeration. It would be better to explain it as Vanessa got truly desperate to get closer to Sebastian and, while in a drunken stupor, threw herself at Gaston one night in the pub, who was also drunk. They spent that night together in the inn, and the rest is history. For the last year, the pair had been meeting up at the local pubs and shutting themselves away in that same little room in the broken-down inn to act upon their lust. Neither one loved the other; Vanessa was still dedicated to Sebastian and Gaston held no affection toward anyone. Vanessa had no idea that Sebastian knew about the whole exchange and that it only drove him further and further from her. She seemed to become further unhinged each time he rebuked her gestures or ignored one of her desperate attempts to get his attention. She took it out on Gaston in bed, according to Gaston, who had more than once gone into far too explicit detail when recounting the incidents to Sebastian from time to time.

Apparently, Vanessa asked about him a lot.

Gaston frowned. "In a way..."

Sebastian tried to seem impartial. "Are you going to propose to her?"

Gaston looked at Sebastian as if he'd grown a second head. "_What? _"

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"No! No... I..." Gaston sighed and fell back into the chair, running a hand over his face. "No."

"Why 'no'? It's not an unreasonable assumption. You and Vanessa have been..._together _for quite some time."

"Yes, I know, I understand... That's the problem."

"Oh." Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. "Do you wish to no longer...be together...with her?"

Gaston nodded. "Exactly. But there's more to it than that."

"Is there another girl?"

"Yes."

"You love her?"

"Very much."

"Well, then be with her. Because it's obvious that you and Vanessa aren't in love."

"It's not that simple..."

"Why not?"

"I'm in love with Vanessa's sister."

Sebastian frowned. "Meg?"

Gaston rolled his eyes. "No. I wish to marry Belle."

Sebastian grinned, utterly mirthful at the situation. "Ah... Well, good luck with that."

The following week, Snow stood on the docks to bid her brother farewell. Grimhilde had declined from being present. Gaston waited in their carriage nearby, not wishing to be near the sea. He'd been on enough fishing trips to know that he did not share Sebastian's love for the ocean.

Snow looked up at Sebastian with moist eyes. "You be very careful, alright? The sea is very dangerous, and the risks of working on a ship-"

"I can handle it, Snow." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, I know, I just..." She sighed and threw her arms around his neck, capturing him in a hug. He smiled as he held his tiny sister close. She fought back tears and whispered, "You promise you'll come back?"

"Of course. It's only a year, Snow."

She pulled back, suddenly alarmed. "But you'll be back before your sixteenth birthday, right?"

"I should be, if everything goes smoothly."

She nodded, seeming relieved, then smiled sweetly up at him. "Well, then I'll spend this year planning your party."

He laughed. "What a welcome home!" He sobered up a bit. "And when I get back, we'll get our own house in the village. And we won't have to face that dreadful woman any more."

Snow looked nervously toward the carriage. "But... Father's house..."

"It's ours, Snow. He left it to us in his will. Grimhilde can't take it from us. When she's gone, it's ours."

Snow nodded and tried to smile, but she was obviously still afraid and close to tears. Sebastian pulled her into another hug and they lingered together for a few moments.

"Oi, Seb!" The voice of a sailor called from above them, on the deck. Sebastian looked up to see a portly Englishman leaning over the ship's railing to shout, "Let's get a move on!"

"Be right up!" Sebastian called back, withdrawing from Snow.

"Good luck, Sebastian." Snow whimpered.

"I'll be back soon, Snow." He promised as he began boarding.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Snow remained on the dock and waved to Sebastian as he began sailing away. He waved back grandly, obviously excited about his adventure. Snow didn't leave the dock until the ship was out of her sight, disappearing into the sun setting on the horizon.

A few weeks later, Snow was giving another, less emotional, goodbye to her oldest brother.

"You be careful Gaston. You're a good hunter, but you're out of practice and it's a dangerous profession. Working- and living- alone could be-"

"Snow. I am an adult. And I do know what I'm doing." Gaston scoffed as he loaded the carriage with his few belongings he was taking. "I definitely don't need some girl who knows nothing of the world telling what to do."

Snow pouted for a moment, then nodded and offered him an uneasy smile. "Right. Well...just promise you'll visit."

"Don't count on it, Snow..." Gaston grumbled. "Grimhilde told me to never bother coming back."

Snow frowned. "Well... Maybe I can come see you."

He gave her a doubtful look. "I doubt you'll like things very much at my cabin, Snow... Besides, we'll see each other a lot in town."

"I suppose so..."

He sighed and looked down at her with softened eyes. "I know a lot is changing recently, but once Seb gets back, things are going to be good again. For all of us."

"You really think so?"

"That's what Sebastian says. And you know how determined he is."

Snow smiled a little at the thought.

Gaston nodded, pleased at being able to make her smile, even if only by mentioning the brother she preferred. "It's just a year, Snow."

She nodded in agreement. "Right. Only a year."

"And then we'll all be free." Gaston smirked and began climbing into his carriage. "See you around, Snow."

She waved tinily and replied, "Goodbye for now, Gaston."

She waited by the gate and watched the carriage drive off. Once it was out of sight, she turned and trekked back up to the manor. A servant opened the door for her. She was immediately greeted by her stepmother, who waited for her in the foyer with a devious smirk, her graceful hands folded in front of her dark skirts.

Snow gave her a little curtsy, shyly bowing her head. "Good day, stepmother. I was just seeing Gaston off." She stood up ram-rod straight and stared up at Grimhilde.

"Oh, no need to be so informal, dear Snow White." Grimhilde grinned, her venomous green eyes gleaming. "From now on, you shall call me 'Lady Grimhilde', or 'Mistress'."

Snow furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"It has come to my attention that with both of your brothers gone, there's a substantial amount of housework that needs to be kept up with. And the servants simply cannot do it all, so you're going to have to start helping."

Two large men emerged from the door to Grimhilde's right and started walking toward Snow. Panicked, the tiny girl took a few steps back. "I... I don't understand."

Grimhilde chuckled darkly. "Oh, let's face it, Snow White. You've never been my daughter. There's no use in continuing this charade. So..."

The men approached Snow and each took hold of one of her slim arms. She struggled against them, alarmed.

Grimhilde grinned wickedly. "Welcome to servitude." She looked at the two men and pointed toward the staircase. "Put her in the attic. That's where she'll be staying from now on."

"What? No... No!" Snow cried as the men started to drag her away. She continued to scream and beg long after her voice was unable to be heard by Grimhilde.

Grimhilde laughed quietly to herself. She heard a sniffle nearby and turned to see Carlotta standing in the doorway to her right, heartbroken. Carlotta reared back in fear as Grimhilde stepped toward her with a cold expression. Grimhilde raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Carlotta?"

Carlotta sniffled miserably. "It's just... Miss Snow... Oh, poor Snow White! How could you-?"

"Remember, Carlotta." Grimhilde cut in icily, leaning in to hiss, "_I'm _ the one who decides whether or not you remain in _my _service. You don't want to be left on the streets, penniless and pathetic, do you?"

Carlotta blubbered as she weakly shook her head.

"Then I suggest that you don't question my demands ever again." Grimhilde stated with a smirk.

**A/N:::**

**I know. So far this story's kind of a downer. This story is going to be a bit more serious than my others, but there will still be some happy moments. After all, this is Disney. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**One Year Later...**_

Briar Rose pushed open the window of the Woodcutter's Cottage as she was dusting, smiling as the sunshine filled her room. She savored the feeling of the sun's warmth on her skin and giggled to herself, twirling dreamily around the room and continuing to clean. Her grey skirt swished around her lean legs and her golden curls of hair bounced as she moved. She stopped spinning when she heard birds at her window and hurried over to join them.

"Hello, little friends." She greeted them cheerily with her musical voice.

The birds tweeted and whistled as they hoped around on her windowsill. Rose laughed before beginning to harmonize with them, singing along to their sweet little tunes with an unearthly beautiful voice. This was a game she always played with the forest creatures. The birds eagerly waited for her to finish a tune before echoing her.

Briar Rose laughed and reached out to the birds with one hand. One of the little birds hopped up onto her finger and she lifted him up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, little friends." She chuckled.

"Rose!" An elderly voice called from downstairs.

She grinned and reached her hand out the window, letting the bird push off of her finger and fly away. The other birds followed him, continuing to sing as they disappeared into the trees. Rose giggled before turning from the window and hurrying down the stairs.

"Rose, take a break from cleaning and have something to eat." Her Aunt Flora, who'd been the one to call her, told her gently. She was busy with her sewing, stitching up some handkerchief to match her red robes.

Her three aunts and two siblings were all gathered around the table for lunch. Rose quickly joined them and one of her aunts placed a plate of salad in front of her.

"Thank you, Aunt Fauna!" Rose grinned at the older woman clad completely in green.

Fauna giggled. "Oh, it's no trouble dear. Salad is simple to make."

"Now, if Fauna had actually had to _cook _something..." The youngest aunt, Merriweather, muttered as she picked at a thread in her blue sleeve. "Well, I don't know what we would have done."

The three children giggled. Flora rolled her eyes and said, "Merriweather, I'll fix that for you if you'll stop picking at it."

"So. What are we all up to today?" Rose cheerfully asked the table after a few bites of the salad.

"Up to?" Everyone chorused.

Rose's older sister, Giselle, giggled and tossed her glossy auburn hair over her shoulder. "Peter and I have to go into the kingdom to pick up some things."

Rose's face immediately lit up. "Can I come with you guys?"

Peter, her younger brother, laughed. "Come on, Rose. You know the rules!"

Rose pouted while Flora put in more gently, "You're not ready to visit the kingdom yet, dear. But, if you'd like to go into the forest and pick some berries for us, it would be greatly appreciated."

Rose forced a smile, then went back to eating.

Later in the day, she watched as Giselle and Peter made their way from the cottage, while Flora called after them to avoid talking to strangers.

Rose frowned as Merriweather handed her her purple shawl and Fauna scurried away to fetch her berry-picking basket. Flora offered the girl a small smile while Rose said, "I don't see why they get to go into the village and I'm not allowed to."

Flora sighed and patiently reiterated, "Rose, we've told you, you're just not old enough yet."

"But Giselle's only a year older than me... And Peter's even younger than I am! And you never made them wait..." Rose wrapped the shawl around her shoulders.

"Honey, your sixteenth birthday is only a few weeks away. After that, you can go into the kingdom as much as you like!" Fauna assured her as she handed her the little basket.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"We promise, dear." Flora smiled and patted the girl's shoulder. "Now, go get those berries for us, hmm?"

Rose smiled and gave each of her aunts a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the cottage. The three old women watched as she disappeared into the woods, softly singing. The forest echoed with the happy cries of the all the little creatures that would accompany her.

Merriweather sighed and flopped down into one of the den chairs. "We're almost out of the woods, girls. No pun intended..."

Fauna giggled and clapped her hands, bouncing around in her own seat nearby. "I'm so excited! Soon we'll all be staying at the palace, caring for the royal family! Oh, and our little Rose will make the most beautiful princess!"

"We can't let our guard down just yet, sisters." Flora said as she took up her sewing again. "We still have a few weeks to go. I'm going to see if I can get a conference with Fiyera in the next few days, just to buffer some things out..."

"But no one's even heard from..." Fauna trailed off, then dropped her voice to a whisper, "..._you-know-who..._" She raised her voice again, "...since that day at the palace."

"We're in the clear, right?" Merriweather spoke up. "I mean, Rose is safe as can be..."

"It appears so." Flora said. "But it's still up to us to make sure she remains that way. And remember, we have two other children to think of, as well."

Adopting Giselle and Peter had not been part of the plan. But, about a year after bringing Rose to the cottage, Flora found the two abandoned deep in the forest, near their secluded little home. A four-year-old girl and her infant brother, alone in the wilderness, with only forest creatures for company. Flora knew she couldn't just leave them like that, and the kingdom's orphanage was hardly reliable. So, the old women took them in as Rose's adoptive brother and sister. And the six of them had been living in peace, prospering in their hidden cottage, ever since.

Not knowing that, despite their best efforts, they could not stay hidden. Someone was watching them.

Watching their little Rose.

Peter was running through the village square while Giselle skipped joyfully after him. While Giselle perused the shop stands for food and supplies, Peter bumped into a group of young orphans and started a game of tag with them. In the midst of their game, while running around and laughing, Peter accidentally ran straight into the back of a large, brawny man. The man turned to glare down at Peter.

Before Peter could say anything stupid to make the situation worse, Giselle leapt between him and the man and urged Peter to lead the kids somewhere else to play. Peter rolled his eyes and herded the kids toward an open feild nearby. Giselle smiled nervously up at the muscular man and said, "I'm so sorry about that, sir."

The man grunted indifferently and turned away from her, getting back to whatever business he'd been handling before with the butcher. Giselle hurried away, deciding to come back for meat after the scary man had left.

As she practically ran away, Gaston demanded of the butcher, "Is that really all you're going to give me for it? This isn't some skinny little fole. This is a healthy buck in his prime!"

"10 pounds is all I can do, Gaston. I'm sorry, but this month's been a little tight." The butcher said with very little sympathy.

"But this dear is worth at least twice that price!" Gaston snapped, slamming his fist on the counter.

The butcher shrugged. "It's the best I can do. Either take my offer, or waste a buck."

Gaston growled. "Fine. But I'll be back tomorrow. Don't disappoint me then."

The butcher rolled his eyes as he handed Gaston the money. Gaston shoved the ten pounds into his leather pouch and stomped away, heading toward the woods to go back home. But on his way, he passed by the little book store and peeked into the front window. He felt a tug at his heart as he watched Belle helping a customer look for a book. After a few moments of marveling at her beauty, he left for home. He rolled his eyes at the kids running around in the feild before disappearing into the trees.

Giselle was looking through a selection of apples. When she reached out for the nicest one, a plump hand bumped into hers. Both hands pulled away from the fruit in surprise. Giselle looked up and was shocked to be face-to-face with none other than Madame Fiyera, the King's advisor.

The older woman laughed. "Oh, my apologies, dear. You go right ahead."

Giselle quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, ma'am. You should really take it."

"Oh, nonsense! I insist." Fiyera replied in a friendly tone, waving away Giselle's concerns.

Giselle blushed and plucked up the apple, then pulled out her money pouch to pay the vendor.

"Have a good day, child!" The old woman called cheerily as she walked away.

"Thank you so much!" Giselle called back politely. But it was easy to tell that the exchange had left her a little shaken.

Though Fiyera was well-respected by the people, and always friendly to everyone she met, and was the one to hear the citizens' troubles and assist them, people were still wary, and even afraid of her. She was the only person to ever come in or out of the darkened, seemingly abandoned castle. In the absence of their king, Fiyera basically ruled the kingdom and handled all public affairs. But, for such a kind old woman to live in that gloomy castle was considered odd. Was there anyone else up there with her? Or did they truly not have a King? It was obvious that Fiyera was hiding something.

But no one knew what.

Fiyera hurried up to the cast iron gates of the palace, her shopping basket in hand, and unlocked them. She quickly slipped into the ghostly, overgrown courtyard. She locked the gates again behind her and hopped up the steps to the front door. She slid into the dark castle, carefully shutting the door after her. She sighed at the empty, unlit foyer.

"Oh, so much gloom and doom..." She muttered as she headed to the kitchen. As she walked, she pulled a magic wand out of her coat sleeve and waved it around casually, magically lighting the candles and torches around her. "There. A little life for the old place." She chuckled to herself as she entered the kitchen and placed her basket on the counter. She turned to the tea set nearby and said, "Mrs. Potts? I picked up those herbs you asked for."

A rotund teapot turned toward her happily. "Oh, good! There'll be rosemary tea for everyone tonight! Thank you, Fiyera."

Fiyera laughed. "Oh, it's no trouble, ma'am. You know I love your tea. Besides, we must have the proper refreshments for our guests tonight!" Fiyera smiled and started to leave the kitchen. "I'll go check on the boys and make sure everything's prepared!"

Fiyera headed to the main staircase and started to climb the steps to the West Wing. She used her magic wand as a light, since she knew that the King never wanted any of the torches lit in this area of the castle. She walked down the trashed corridor until she came to the violently scratched door at the end of it. She found a hunchback, a young man she'd taken into her care a few years ago, sitting by the door and nervously twiddling his thumbs.

She sighed, catching the boy's attention and making him turn to her. "What's happened now, Quasimodo?"

Quasimodo shook his head. "I'm not sure, mother... He just locked himself in there a little bit ago. He won't let anyone in, not even me... I think it's getting really bad again." He looked sadly up at her.

She patted his head and told him to go help Mrs. Potts in the kitchen. As Quasimodo trudged away, she called for two other servants. She waited patiently until a glowing candlestick and a fretful clock hobbled toward her through the dark.

"Would either of you know anything about this?" She asked the two animate objects.

"The Master's just restless, Fiyera. He needs some space, is all." Cogsworth, the clock, told her.

"Yes, but what has him so riled up?" Fiyera asked huffily.

"The rose has begun to wilt." Lumiere, the candlestick, explained to her. "With his 29th birthday little over a month away, and still no sign of a girl who'll love him... Well..." Lumiere shrugged. "He's beginning to lose hope."

"Well, maybe if he'd quit locking himself up in the dark and moping and obsessively watching that rose, he could find a girl!" Fiyera sighed. "Oh, he's so stubborn, so set on being miserable. Well, I won't have it any more! You two start the staff to work on getting this place cleaned up! We've got royal company coming tonight, for heaven's sake!"

"Yes, Fiyera." The two chorused before hopping away. Fiyera nodded firmly to herself and turned back to the door to the chamber that her beastly charge had long ago forbidden anyone from entering. She steeled herself for a hellish argument and pushed the door open.

Meanwhile, Giselle had joined in her brother's game in the feild. As she ran and laughed with all the other happily screaming children, her attention was caught by the thunderous sound of hooves. A group of horses was drawing near. She and the others turned to see three very handsome, and undoubtedly royal, young men galloping into the village on their noble steeds. The first two men rode ahead, but the third momentarily halted his horse when he caught sight of Giselle. She was frozen in place, gaping up at him in a fashion of childlike wonder. The man gave her a boyish grin and a quick wink, his blue eyes sparkling as he shook about his dark curls of hair. Giselle giggled and reached up both hands to cover her blushing cheeks.

"Edward!" One of the other men called from up ahead.

Edward turned toward him in annoyance, then shot Giselle one last smile before riding away with the other two. Giselle stared after him dreamily, not noticing Peter creeping up beside her.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, Giselle?" Peter asked loudly, making her jump.

She groaned and pushed him away. "Shut up!" She sighed and began to walk after the retreating horses. "Oh, that was the most magical moment of my life..."

"Whoa, sis!" Peter cried, grabbing her arm and pulling back into reality. "Remember what our aunts say about talking to strangers?"

"But... This gas to be an exception. Right?" Giselle stared sadly after her fleeing prince.

Peter rolled his eyes and continued to play with the other kids.

The three princes galloped into the village square, garnering attention from all the citizens. One prince in particular had everyone pretty excited.

"It's Prince Phillip! He's returned!" A few townspeople cheered. Everyone was chattering excitedly.

Phillip grinned dashingly around the crowd, making a few women swoon and most everyone cheer. He and his two brothers brought their horses to a stop so that he could address the folk.

"Thank you all for this warm welcome!" Phillip greeted them all heartily, earning some more cheers. He grinned again and waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "I know that your once thriving kingdom has been struggling in recent years. But my brothers and I are here to change that!" There were more cheers, and a few questioning looks as to how this would be done. Phillip chuckled and said, "We'll be staying in your castle for some time to assist your absent King. We understand that he has been ill, but we believe we can help him. Do you have faith in us?"

When the crowd cheered in the affirmative, they earned another smile from Phillip.

"Very good!" He praised them, as though they were schoolchildren. "Now, we must retire. Please go about your evening as usual. And look forward to a better tomorrow." With that, he led his brothers away to the castle, exiting on another rousing round of cheers.

As Phillip's older brother, Franklin, rode beside him, he smirked at Phillip. "You sure do have them wrapped around your finger."

Edward laughed from behind them while Phillip smirked and shook his head.

"They know a savior when they see one." Phillip replied cockily as they rode up to the palace gates.

An old woman in a blue cloak was waiting for them there with a kind smile. The three princes hopped off of their horses and held each one's reigns as they stood before her.

"Welcome to the palace, boys." Fiyera greeted them gladly.

The three all kneeled before her, and even their horses all respectfully ducked their heads.

"Thank you for having us, Fairy Godmother." Phillip responded humbly.

Meanwhile, Snow White had missed out of Phillip's rousing speech in the village, since she'd been forbidden from leaving the grounds of the estate when she was made a slave in her own home. And besides that, her attention was caught by the children playing in the feild by her house. She couldn't help the memories that rushed through her mind as she watched the kids run around in the tall grass, thinking of how she and her beloved brother used to chase each other through it all the time...

"Snow White." Her stepmother's cold voice resounded from behind her.

Snow whirled around, startled, and quickly ducked her head in fear and clasped her hands behind her back as Grimhilde approached her.

"Yes, Mistress?" Snow asked in a tiny voice.

"Have you finished your chores for the day?" Grimhilde asked in a dangerous tone.

"I was just about to start dinner. But..."

"But you got distracted." Grimhilde finished for her in an annoyed tone. She rolled her eyes. "And by what, I wonder? As if there isn't much to distract such a foolish servant girl."

"I'm sorry..." Snow squeaked as Grimhilde brushed past her to look out the window.

Grimhilde scoffed. "Of course. There are children in the feild again." She shook her head. "They never learn, do they? I'll have Carlotta send for the Headmaster of the orphanage." She turned sharply toward Snow White. "You go start dinner."

Snow scurried away without another word, keeping her head down. Grimhilde smirked to herself before looking out the window again, narrowing her venomous green eyes at a beautiful red-haired girl prancing about the feild.

Peter noticed her watching them and quickly grabbed Giselle's arm. When she looked at him in confusion, he pointed toward the window that Grimhilde was peering down at them from and whispered, "The Wicked Witch."

Giselle giggled and began to follow him away to the forest. Peter paused to call to the other kids, "You guys better scram, before your jail guard comes looking for you."

The children laughed at Peter's nickname for Headmaster Frollo and assured Peter that they'd scatter right then. Before leaving, Peter unleashed a wild rooster call which the children all obnoxiously echoed. With an impish grin, Peter took off into the forest, followed by Giselle, who was clutching her shopping basket.

Belle was passing the feild as all the screaming children came rushing out of it and breezing past her. She peeked up from the book she was reading as she walked home and laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head discretely at the orphans. Then she continued peacefully on her way.

She arrived home shortly, and was glad to smell dinner cooking. She peeked into the kitchen in her little home to find her older sister, Meg, cooking potato soup in the hearth. Belle set her book down on the table and immediately began to help.

"Sorry I wasn't home in time to start dinner." Belle apologized sweetly to Meg. "I was the only one working the store today."

Meg smirked at her little sister. "It's fine. Soup's easy enough to make. It might not be roast chicken, but... Well, it's not like we can afford that any way."

The two girls shared a laugh as Belle began to set the table.

"Where's Vanessa?" Belle asked.

"Out." Meg replied shortly.

"Oh... Of course. Any idea of when she'll be back?"

"Nope."

"Right... Has she been feeling any better?"

Meg didn't answer. She pretended to be distracted by stirring the soup.

Belle repressed the urge to sigh, and asked the next depressing question in an even more hopeful tone. "Have you gotten any word from papa yet?"

Again, Meg didn't answer. But she turned to give Belle a careful look. Belle swallowed and nodded to herself, continuing to set the table.

Their father had been missing for quite a few months now. He'd left in the late winter to debut his newest invention at a fair in a different kingdom. And he still hadn't come back.

"I'm sure we'll hear from him soon." Belle said tightly, remaining fiercely optimistic.

Still, Meg was silent.

At this moment, the three visiting princes were making themselves comfortable at the dining table in the palace. Quasimodo sat with them, trying to hide his nervousness. Edward couldn't help looking surprised as their lively dining utensils served them their food and tea.

"Special rosemary tea to celebrate your arrival, Your Highnesses." Mrs. Potts told them cheerfully while a teacup with a chip in the lip, (ironically her young son, Chip), stood shyly beside her.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Potts. And I'm sorry for not visiting before. It's been too long." Phillip told her softly.

"Well, we wouldn't want you boys drawing too much attention to this cursed place." The Fairy Godmother said as she entered the dining hall. "At least you boys are here now." She looked at Mrs. Potts. "He'll be right down. You and the other servants should wait in the kitchen."

Mrs. Potts nodded and led Chip away. The old fairy took a seat at the middle of the table and began to carve into the cooked ham to serve herself.

"How is he?" Franklin asked her.

She shook her head. "He's losing faith. Caught up in his own sorrow." She set aside the carving tools and looked somberly around at all three princes. "If we don't snap him out of it soon, he really will be stuck like this forever."

It was then that heavy, pounding footsteps were heard coming down the stairs in the foyer. Fiyera cast a cautious look at all the boys, silently reminding them to stay calm. They all turned expectantly toward the doorway, masking their uneasiness with blank expressions. They were all holding their breath as a large, dark shape stepped into their sight. Phillip rose from his seat as the monstrous creature slunk into the dining room with a growl.

Phillip bowed his head a little in solidarity with the beast, and lowly greeted him, "Hello, Adam."

**A/N: Yes, Franklin is Snow White's prince. Apparently he has a lot of different names that people like to call him, so it's fun to switch it up sometimes.**


	4. Chapter 3

Captain Phoebus sighed aloud in relief as the newest stop on his 16-year-long journey came into view: a magestic kingdom overlooking the sea, which sparkled as the sun rose from behind the towering palace at the center of the cluttered Germanic village. It reminded Phoebus very much of home in some ways, and he felt a small pang in his chest as old memories attacked him suddenly. He shook the feeling away, assuring himself that he'd finish this quest and be back in his own kingdom soon enough.

"You look tired, old man." A youthful voice teased from behind him.

Phoebus smirked and turned to face his second-in-command, Hercules. The boy was barely 20, but he was a tall, bulky specimen. A young man of his build, with such strength, speed, stamina and virility, might have seemed intimidating to strangers. But anyone who personally knew Hercules understood that he was really a big softy, despite being dedicated to the life of a soldier. Phoebus knew the moment he met this boy two years ago that he would be a valuable ally to have, and promised Hercules a job as a palace guard back in Phoebus' homeland once Hercules helped him with his quest. He went as far as to promise that Hercules' elderly parents could come live with Hercules in the palace. Of course, Hercules jumped at the chance.

"That's not fatigue, kid. It's wisdom." Phoebus responded slyly.

Hercules laughed and stood next to Phoebus to look over the waters and to the promising new land. They stood together in silence, just watching as the kingdom came closer and closer. Finally, Hercules asked in a more serious tone, "Do you think this is the place, Captain?"

Phoebus nodded stonily. "We've looked everywhere else, Herc. This has to be the place."

"No one in any of the other lands has ever even heard of this magic flower. Maybe that dark fairy was just feeding you all lies..." Hercules said carefully.

Phoebus smirked, a stubbornly hopeful glint in his eye. "Well, I'm not giving up until we know for sure... Time is almost up. I'm not going back to the royal family empty-handed."

"And what if you have to?"

Phoebus chuckled hollowly. "Well, the young king will probably rip me to pieces... But one thing's for sure. Failing to retrieve the flower would surely result in the loss of a happy future for one of those kids. And I can't have that."

"You're so devoted to that family... It's admirable."

"Well, wouldn't you be? That's kind of important if you're to become a guard at their palace."

Hercules laughed a little. "I'm sure I would. I mean, I already am. I'm here with you, aren't I? Besides, they sound like lovely people. It's just that..." Hercules trailed off, hesitating to speak his mind.

Phoebus sighed. "Go on, tell me, Herc."

"Well... The king and queen that you were so loyal to... They're both gone now. And their three children... Well, they're all basically strangers to you. Are you sure that they're the kind of people to be worth your efforts?"

"No child of that couple could ever turn out bad, I assure you. The king and queen were like a couple of saints... Or whatever you'd call them... Any way, these children have been watched over their whole lives by the kindest of fairy folk. And I'm not about to throw away a search that's neared two decades over flimsy doubt. Failing those children is not an option. I made a promise to their mother, and I intend to keep it."

Hercules grinned and patted Phoebus on the shoulder. "You're a real saint yourself, Captain."

Phoebus scoffed. "Oh, shut up." He turned to walk toward the helm. "Prepare to dock."

Hercules followed him. "Captain, I was wondering..."

Phoebus turned back to Hercules with an expectant look.

Hercules continued, "You've been away from your kingdom for so long... What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back home?"

Phoebus looked lost in thought for a moment, then smirked a little and ducked his head. "I suppose the first thing I'll want to do is...check on someone I've been missing."

"Family?"

Phoebus' eyes flashed with some warm emotion that Hercules had never seen in him before. Phoebus shook his head and looked out over the sea, watching the sunlight dance over the gentle waves. "No..." He answered lowly. "More of a friend."

Hercules grinned cheekily and raised his eyebrows. "A _lady _friend?"

Phoebus rolled his eyes and turned to leave while Hercules laughed at him, calling back, "Prepare to dock, Hercules!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

A young gypsy woman, with rich, coffee-colored skin and vibrant emerald eyes, spun and twirled and pranced over the rough cobblestones of the village square, performing an intricate dance for those passing by in the streets. She and her caravan had already been forbidden from performing anywhere near the marketplace, so they stuck closer to the side of the village near the forest, out of the immediate view of any law enforcement. Moving to this location was not ideal, because earnings were already so sparse in busy areas. But enough people walked by with pitiful looks for the gypsies and dropped some meager coins into the little hat on the ground in front of the beautiful dancing girl.

She got so lost in her performance, moving to the beat of her own tambourine and barely seeing as she spun and her thick curls of black hair bounced into her face and the rest of the world became a blur. A gypsy male, who served as her musical accompaniment with a wind instrument, sat nearby and grinned and laughed as he watched her move. A few other gypsies sang and danced nearby, cheering the young dancing girl on, whooping and laughing. The group didn't seem all too interested in how much money she earned; they just wanted to enjoy life. They were really a joyous group, and most entertaining to watch.

Belle loved to watch them in particular, when she got a break from running the book store. She wasn't sure how long ago the caravan had arrived to this kingdom, but it had become a habit of hers to sit at the edge of the fountain near the entrance to the village and watch the gypsies, or listen to their music and singing and general sounds of happiness as she sat in that same spot and read her favorite book. Yes, Belle's noontime break was definitely her favorite part of the day, and today was no exception. She'd been planning to read her book again, but today she found herself so mesmerized by the young gypsy's dance, that she couldn't imagine tearing her gaze away from her. This girl danced with such passion that Belle had never seen before; She just threw herself into the art of the dance, giving it all her energy, but without even seeming tired. She was at once focused and dream-like, poised and lulling, moving like a feather yet demanding attention like a loud bird-call. She was like a siren, and her movements were like magic. And Belle figured it was a good thing for the girl to be light on her feet, because dancing barefoot on the rugged cobblestone was undoubtedly uncomfortable, if not down-right painful.

Belle smiled to herself as she watched the young orphans from the village crowd around a tiny puppet theater a few feet from all the dancing. The children laughed and squealed with joy as another gypsy man put on a funny puppet show for them. Belle sighed contentedly as she took it all in.

"Hello, Belle..." A vaguely familiar voice said from beside her.

Belle turned and looked up to see a tall, brawny man- practically a goliath- standing there and looking down at her with bright blue eyes, his jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail. If it weren't for his recently-shaven face, Belle might not have recognized him. She laughed aloud in surprise and stood up to face him more evenly.

"Gaston! Well, I haven't heard from you in ages! How have you been?" She asked him exuberantly.

He seemed slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm upon seeing him, but he quickly recovered and responded with a coy shrug. "Oh, I've been alright..."

"I heard you left the estate."

He nodded, his expression becoming somber. "That's true, I did leave. Almost a year ago."

"It was quite sudden, if I remember correctly... Is your family alright?"

"Yes, we're all fine."

"And Snow- is she okay? I've tried before to go visit her, but the new guards always turn me away... I suppose they're unaware that Snow and I grew up together."

"Well, our stepmother is a bit...protective."

"I recall that somewhat, yeah." Belle giggled.

Gaston smiled as he heard her laugh. "Well... I haven't been back home in quite some time myself. I was actually planning to visit soon... Maybe I could...take you with me? Then you and Snow could see each other..."

Belle's face lit up. "That would be wonderful! I mean...you would really take me along?"

"Yes, of course... You were one of the few people to be kind to us after we lost our father... I feel like you should always be welcome."

"Gaston...that's so sweet."

He grinned, then asked, "And how is your father?"

Belle looked unsure for a moment, then conjured up a smile. "Papa is doing well, thank you. He, um... He's on his way back from a fair in a neighboring kingdom. He was debuting a new invention of his, and, from what I've heard, it went quite well."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Gaston said with a little too much enthusiasm. To be honest, Gaston had never cared for Maurice's choice in career. He thought Belle's father was a bit of a loon who liked to create eccentric devices that didn't really work, simply because he was flighty and overly creative by nature. Gaston had always thought that Maurice was an unrealistic old man who set a bad example for his daughters. Of course, Gaston would never let Belle know this.

Belle nodded, her smile seeming somewhat forced. "Yes, it is. We're all very proud of papa. And he's so happy..."

"I'm glad to hear it..." He paused when he noticed her book sitting on the side of the fountain. He scooped it up in one hand and opened it where her bookmark was placed, squinting at the small text. "Is this a book from the shop?"

She nodded. "Yes... Well, not anymore. The store owner told me I could just keep it, since I've already read it twice."

Gaston looked at her doubtfully. "You have?"

She laughed. "Yes. It's my favorite book at the moment."

Gaston frowned down at the book before handing it to her. "I had no idea that you...read."

"You make it sound like something to be ashamed of." Belle said warily, holding the book close to her chest.

"Oh, no, it's just... Well, I've never been one for reading, myself. Any way, I think there are much better ways for a woman to spend her time."

Belle stared up at him for a moment. "Like...looking for a husband to make her money, then spending every day for the rest of her life cooking and cleaning and raising his children?"

Gaston paused, with a confused look on his face. "Is that not what every woman wants?"

"Gaston!"

"Well, it isn't exactly abnormal, you know! Of course that's what I would expect!"

She scoffed. "Well, regardless of what you _expect, _it's my life and I'll do what I want with it. I want much more than this provincial life. I want to travel to far-off places, experience other cultures, meet exciting new people. I want _adventure._"

"Belle, that's no life fit for a beautiful young woman such as yourself! See, these books are filling your head with silly ideas. You should just drop this little hobby and face reality, before these people begin to think you're...strange...and do you harm."

She laughed humorlessly. "Oh, are you trying to protect me now, Gaston?"

"Well, yes! These people won't take kindly to a woman who- who..."

"Thinks?" She shook her head. "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

"Belle, listen- here, let me see that book again." He reached for the book that she was hugging protectively to her chest.

"No!" She snapped, stepping back from him. "Don't touch it. You probably couldn't even understand if you tried to read it. It's too progressive for your unevolved brain."

Gaston was obviously surprised- and hurt- by her words. "What?"

"And besides, there's no pictures." She turned away to leave.

"Belle, just-"

"I have to get back to work!"

"Just wait!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, only making her angrier.

They continued to argue while Peter and Giselle appeared from the woods nearby and decided to crash the gypsy party. Peter snuck over to the puppet show to wreak mischief while Giselle hesitantly approached the dancing girl and watched her admiringly. Eventually, the girl noticed and stopped dancing to smile at Giselle.

"Oh... I don't have any money to give you. I really wish I did, though. Oh, you dance so beautifully." Giselle told her sincerely, reaching up to tuck a long strand of her hair behind her ear.

The gypsy girl laughed and gave a little bow. "Thank you very much, ma'am." She stood and grinned at Giselle. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Giselle immediately began to shake her head. "Oh, n-no... I couldn't possibly..."

"Sure you could. Come on, I'll teach you." The gypsy encouraged her kindly.

Giselle just stood there and blushed for a moment, then giggled and skipped over to join in the dance. The music started up again, and the gypsy girl kept time with her tambourine as she started leading Giselle through the steps. Giselle caught on fairly quickly, and seemed overjoyed as she got caught up in the dance. Peter noticed from where he was taking part in the puppet show (and mercilessly beating the gypsy man's puppet with one of his own for the orphans' entertainment) and laughed.

The festivities were interrupted fairly quickly when a tall, older man with a pointed nose and a set of cold, dark eyes stormed toward them, his black robes billowing around him. Giselle immediately recognized the man as Headmaster Frollo and stopped dancing to fearfully duck her head.

"This is an outrage! Stop this immediately!" Frollo commanded, forcing the music to come to an end and the group to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"What have we done wrong this time?" The dancing girl demanded, crossing her arms. "We're nowhere near the marketplace."

"Esme..." The puppet man said in warning as he walked over to them.

Frollo looked around, then pointed at the group of orphans who were slowly standing and preparing to run away from their Headmaster. "You are poisoning the minds of my charges with your heathen ways!"

"We were just having fun!" One orphan cried indignantly.

"Silence!" Frollo shouted. He glared at the group of gypsies, specifically the dancing girl. "You would do well to leave these impressionable youths alone, cretins."

"I don't understand what's so harmful in dancing and puppet shows." The gypsy girl stated angrily.

"That's all just a clever ploy to lure these poor children into your way of life- a trap!" Frollo insisted. He was so focused on yelling at her that he didn't notice Peter ushering the orphans away from the scene. "Now, mind yourself girl, or I'll be forced to have you locked up!"

"That's all you want to do to my kind any way!" She snapped.

"Esme, for the love of God, _stop._" The puppet man hissed.

Frollo noticed Giselle practically cowering behind Esme and demanded, "And just what are you doing here? No doubt your mischievous brother is nearby; he's always causing trouble for my orphans... Now the pair of you are consorting with devils!"

"We were just dancing..." Giselle whimpered.

"Leave her alone!" Esme snapped at him.

Frollo ignored her and continued to interrogate Giselle. "What are you even doing here, girl? You're obviously not from the village..." He looked down and noticed her bare feet and became disgusted. "A forest rat! I see..."

Giselle was shaking her head in terror, unable to speak or defend herself. Peter noticed this and ran over to protect his older sister.

"Leave her alone!" Peter shouted at Frollo as he wrapped an arm around Giselle and pushed her behind him. Peter was remarkably tall for a fourteen-year-old.

"Ah, here's the brat who's always misleading my children." Frollo remarked haughtily. He pointed between Giselle and Peter and demanded, "Tell me your names, both of you."

"Um..." Giselle squirmed.

"No!" Peter hissed at her.

"Tell me your names, before I have you locked up with these gypsies!" Frollo growled.

Giselle stared at him in wide-eyed fear while Peter just glared defiantly at him.

"They're not involved in this. Just let them leave!" Esme told Frollo.

"What is going on here?" A new voice called. They all looked over to see Belle approaching them with Gaston hesitantly following. Nothing really scared Gaston, but he was always wary of Headmaster Frollo. He knew that Frollo was definitely not someone to start trouble with. Belle didn't seem to care though, as she came to the aid of the two kids and the gypsies.

"This doesn't concern you! Go away!" Frollo told her dismissively.

"Injustice doesn't concern me? Your constant mistreatment of these people doesn't concern me? I suppose it won't concern me when you come after me and my family next!" Belle replied snippily, still clutching her book to her chest.

Frollo narrowed his eyes at the book, then smirked and tilted his head back to look imperiously down his nose at Belle. "Ah... You're one of that inventors' girls. The peculiar one who...reads so much. Well, obviously all that reading has granted you no wisdom, or you would have given this little stunt more thought. Or, maybe you're just crazy, like your father."

Belle rolled her eyes. "You aren't a law official, Frollo. You have no business bothering these people. They've already complied with staying away from the market, a rule which was _your _doing."

"My doing? I merely brought the concerns of the public to the attention of the chief of police." Frollo sneered.

"One other person complained about these people- based on unfounded opinions that you agreed with- and you jumped at the chance to report the gypsies." Belle smirked. "I suppose only reading that Good Book of yours hasn't given you much room for reason."

Frollo seethed in rage, seeming ready to strike Belle down. Then, he sighed tiredly and said, "Why is it that none of the women in this kingdom know how to hold their tongues?" He turned to glare shortly at Esme. Then, he shook his head and said, "All of you stay right here while I get the authorities. If you try to escape, your punishment will be very harsh, I assure you."

"No, please!" Giselle cried in dismay.

"You can't do that!" Peter shouted.

"You're being unfair!" Belle yelled.

Everything fell into chaos as they all began to shout and argue with Frollo, who stubbornly stood his ground.

"Now, hold on a moment!" A regal voice resounded from a few feet away. Everyone was shocked and fell into silence when they turned to see none other than Prince Edward and Prince Franklin walking toward them.

"Your highnesses..." Frollo bowed politely in their presence, as did everyone else who'd been previously quarreling. "I was merely handling this little situation with the gypsies, when a few insubordinate villagers decided to jump in and they all attempted to attack me."

"What? No!" Belle cried.

"That isn't what happened!" Esme glowered at Frollo.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Headmaster, we just watched the whole thing. No one tried to attack you. If anything, you were the one harassing these poor people."

Frollo's eyes widened. "What?"

Franklin smirked. "What fool ever told you that it would be wise to lie to royalty?"

Frollo bowed again in an attempt to seem humble. "No, your highnesses, I never intended to-"

"Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened." Edward cut in with a genuinely friendly smile at the entire group. He looked more pointedly at Frollo and said, "But if we ever catch you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong again, you're going to have to answer for it." He looked over at the gypsies and grinned. "As for the rest of you... My brothers and I will be in the marketplace tomorrow, and we'd love to see you performing there..." His eyes softened noticeably as he seemed to seek Giselle out, hypnotizing her with his gaze. "All of you, hopefully..."

Giselle's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled a little as she shyly ducked her head.

"What?!" Frollo gasped while everyone else looked triumphant and cheerful.

"In fact, we were just think that a festival of some kind would be just the thing to lift the villagers' spirits. Maybe you folks would like to arrange it?" Edward asked the gypsies. They all cheered in agreement and he grinned at them. "Excellent! We'll meet tomorrow to discuss the details. Now, let's all disperse."

The gypsies continued to whoop and holler as they started to head away to where they'd parked their caravan in the forest nearby. Esme remained behind to thank Belle and the princes for their intervention. Frollo just stormed off in a fit of rage.

"That was very brave of you, miss..." Esme was saying to Belle.

"Belle." She stated, reaching out a hand for the gypsy to shake.

Esme grinned and eagerly accepted the gesture. "Esmeralda." She looked around at Belle, Gaston, the princes, and Giselle and Peter, who had lingered. "Aside from you few kind souls, the reception hasn't been very warm here for us gypsies. The villagers have us quite misunderstood."

"Frollo's doing, of course." Belle muttered.

"Well, we'll be sure to fix that." Edward assured them while Franklin nodded in agreement.

Esmeralda bowed gratefully to them, her smile never wavering.

"Esme, come on!" The puppet man called to her from the treeline.

"Coming, Clopin!" She called back cheerfully. She waved goodbye to the six of them before running after the rest of the gypsies.

Belle grinned as she watched her go. Then, she felt a heavy hand place itself on her shoulder and turned to glare up at Gaston. She rolled her eyes and walked away, and he practically chased after her.

With them gone, now only Giselle, Edward, and both their brothers remained. Edward looked over at Giselle in admiration and slowly approached her. At first, she was paralyzed by her nervousness. Then, she started to sprint away toward the forest, calling back in practical terror, "Thanks for your help! Bye!"

Peter stared at his retreating sister for a moment, then at the stunned Edward. Then, Peter shrugged and ran after her.

'W-wait!" Edward called meekly as she disappeared into the trees. "You're such a good dancer!"

Franklin chuckled from behind him. "Smooth, brother. Very smooth."

Edward scoffed. "Shut up. Let's get back to the palace."

The two brothers walked together through the marketplace, nodding in acknowledgment at each of the peasants who bowed and sang their praises along the way.

"That was quite a proposal you just made... The festival thing." Franklin said, giving Edward a pointed look.

"I know, isn't it great? I just kind of came up with it on the spot." Edward grinned.

Franklin sighed. "Yes, that much is obvious, Edward. What do you think Adam- You know, the man who actually rules this kingdom?- will have to say about it?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't think Adam will really care."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because if Adam cared about what happened in his kingdom, I wouldn't be in the position to have the festival idea in the first place." Edward smiled cockily. "Besides, I know Phillip and Fiyera will be supportive of the idea. This kingdom needs some cheer."

Franklin sighed. "Whatever you say, little brother."

A little while later, Giselle and Peter were sitting to a late lunch, just the two of them at the table. Briar Rose was out with her little forest friends, and their three aunts were in another room talking about something. Figuring that the old women were privately planning something for Rose's birthday, Giselle and Peter decided to treat themselves to some leftover fruit salad.

Giselle sat in a daze, distractedly nibbling on a bit of melon without ever actually biting down. Peter watched her for a few moments in amusement, but when it seemed that she was so lost in thought that she might never escape her trance, he loudly asked her, "Whatcha thinking about, sis?"

Giselle jumped back to reality. "Oh, nothing..."

"Come on, you can tell me." Peter pushed as he tossed a grape into the air, then leaned back to catch it in his mouth.

Giselle shook her head slightly. "I just feel bad for almost getting us caught."

Peter scoffed. "Elle, you didn't do anything wrong. We were just having fun. It's not your fault that Frollo's a psycho about the gypsies."

"No, it is my fault. Our aunts always tell us not to do anything to draw attention to ourselves. I was being reckless." Giselle flicked a blueberry across the table as she glumly hung her head.

"Okay, sis. First of all: there was hardly anyone else around. Second of all: Frollo didn't get our names, and has no idea where to find us, so we're all fine. And third: you can't live your life in fear. Didn't dancing with Esmeralda feel good?"

Giselle smiled a little. "It felt amazing. I never knew I could dance like that..." Her face slowly fell. "But Flora and Fauna and Merriweather would be so disappointed..."

"They never have to know. Besides, they all want nothing more than for us to be happy."

"And _safe._" Giselle interjected. "I just think we should stay out of the village for awhile... Just avoid Frollo, until he forgets about us... We can have plenty of fun in the forest until then. Maybe go play at our treehouse? And Rose could come with us. I feel so bad that she's always cooped up in this cottage, never allowed outside the forest..."

Peter smirked. "Does that mean you don't want to go see your prince tomorrow?"

"No! I mean... Yes, I want to... But I can't." She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, this is a disaster. To be noticed by a _prince, _of all people! What could he possibly want with a forest rat like me?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't let Frollo's words get to you like that. You're as worthy of a prince as Cinderella herself."

Giselle smiled a little. "That's very kind of you, Peter. But I still think that we should stay out of sight for awhile..."

He sighed. "Fine, whatever. But I don't care what you say, we're not missing out on that festival."

Giselle grinned. Thinking of the festival had immediately lifted her spirits. "Oh, I hope it happens after Rose's birthday! Wouldn't it be great if her first trip into the kingdom could be to see the festival? She'd be so happy."

"Making your own plans for Rose's birthday, are you?" Flora smiled at them as she, Fauna and Merriweather walked into the room.

"When did you two get home? We weren't expecting you back until dinner." Fauna trilled.

Giselle couldn't conjure any reasonable explanation, so Peter came to her rescue and said, "The village was really boring today, so we didn't stay long."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Well, at least you've got the forest." Fauna said sweetly.

Flora cleared her throat. "Actually, children, I think it would be wise for you to stay inside for awhile. At least until the gypsies have moved along."

"Do you think they're dangerous?" Peter asked, earning a sharp look from Giselle.

"Well, no, I don't just want to assume that... But they are strangers, dear. It's just best for you children to stay clear of them. We have enough supplies to last us a couple of weeks any way..." Flora sat at the end of the table and got to her needlepoint.

"Is Rose still outside?" Merriweather asked.

"She hasn't been home since we got here..." Giselle answered uneasily.

"Want us to go get her?" Peter asked as he bit into a crispy apple slice.

"No, that won't be necessary. Rose knows to avoid strangers. She'll be back soon enough." Flora answered placidly.

Up in the palace, Edward and Franklin were joining Phillip, Fiyera, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth in the library. Franklin looked around, then frowned and asked, "Where's Adam?"

"Down in the dungeon, I think." Phillip replied distractedly as he flipped through a large tome.

"Why? Are there any prisoners down there?" Edward asked Fiyera.

She shook her head. "No, not that I know of."

"Let's see to that later." Phillip cut in, looking up at his older brother. "Franklin, tomorrow you are to go to every house in the kingdom and get aquainted with the citizens. If we want them to welcome us, we should make ourselves familiar to them."

Franklin nodded.

"Why don't I go talk to the people?" Edward asked with a slight pout.

"I think you're a bit too...brazen for most people, Edward. Besides, you're much more easily distracted than Franklin, and we need this done in a timely fashion." Phillip explained while Franklin smirked and nodded along. Then, Phillip added, "But, feel free to visit the market and get us on good terms with any passers-by, and the vendors. Sound good?"

Edward grinned and nodded.

Franklin muttered, "He's already won over the gypsies..."

While Edward glared at him, Phillip asked, "What was that?"

Franklin smirked and told Edward, "Oh, do tell them about your brilliant idea, brother. I'm going to go see about tonight's dinner." He patted Edward on the back before leaving the library.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Phoebus and Hercules were walking through the forest of the foreign kingdom, each leading a horse through the trees. The rest of their men were either in the kingdom or in a different part of the woods, trying to find the flower or ask the citizens what they might know about it. It was the late afternoon, and they'd been searching since arriving that morning. Still, they were getting nowhere.

Then, the two of them heard the thunderous sound of many hooves pounding over the forest floor. Phoebus turned to catch a glimpse of a young man running past, followed closely by a troop of palace guards on their stallions.

Phoebus quickly leapt up onto his horse, and Hercules followed suit.

"After them!" Phoebus called to Hercules as he rode off in the direction that they'd gone.

The two of them breezed through the forest alongside the pursuit, staying hidden from the guards and the man they chased. After a few intense moments of trailing them, the guards turned and took off to the right. Phoebus came to a stop and signaled for Hercules to do the same before he could go after the guards.

"They're heading that way." Hercules said in confusion.

"The guards are... But their target isn't." Phoebus muttered quietly, tilting his head toward a set of rocks nearby. Hercules nodded in understanding and they both hopped off of their horses and slowly approached the rocks. Suddenly, a man darted out from behind the rocks and tried to run away, but Hercules was much faster and tackled the man to the ground so he couldn't escape. Phoebus smirked as he walked over and crouched down in front of the struggling man.

"Sorry about my partner. He's just impossible, can't take him anywhere." Phoebus told the man.

"Please, let me go!" The man cried as Hercules wrangled him off of the ground and firmly held him by the arms. "You don't understand!"

"Before we turn you over to those nice guards, why don't you answer a few questions for me?" Phoebus pressed on. "We're searching for a magical flower, rumored to have grown from a rare drop of sunlight. It's said to have healing powers. Do you know if it's nearby?"

The man gave Phoebus a weird look. "What?"

Hercules sighed. "Sounds like this is a bust, Captain. He doesn't know anything."

"No, no, I know what you're talking about. That flower grew somewhere around here." The man said.

"It did?" Phoebus asked excitedly. "Where?"

"It's not there anymore. The palace guards dug it up years ago, for the queen."

"So...it's at the palace?" Phoebus asked hopefully.

The man shook his head. "No... See, the queen was expecting a baby, and she got really sick. So the king had the guards retrieve the flower, and it was made into a medicinal tea for the queen to save her and the baby. If I had to guess- that is, if it's healing powers you're looking for- the healing qualities of that flower are probably inside the princess. At least, that's how the story goes..."

"Story? What are you talking about?" Hercules frowned.

The man sighed. "The princess was stolen from the palace when she was a baby- kidnapped by a dark fairy. That was almost eighteen years ago. No one has seen or heard from her since."

Phoebus rolled his eyes tiredly. "A dark fairy, huh? Well, that's just great..."

"Every year on her birthday, the kingdom holds a special festival and everyone sends a lantern into the air in remembrance of the lost princess. It's her parents way of signaling to her, in hopes that she'll find her way home. If there's anyone you should talk to about her, it's the king and queen." The man told them.

Phoebus nodded. "Good call." He started walking back toward the horses. Hercules followed, dragging the man along with him.

"Wait! I helped you as much as I could! Just let me go!" He shouted.

"Not a chance. You're coming back with us to the castle, and you're going to answer for...whatever you were being chased for." Phoebus replied.

"But I could help you find her!"

Hercules and Phoebus both paused. Phoebus turned to look at the man suspiciously.

"What?" Phoebus asked.

"I'm really good at finding things. And people. And I promise I'll lead you to her if you hide me from the guards and let me go free afterwards." The man answered with a sly look on his face.

Phoebus shook his head. "We're not getting mixed up with a criminal."

"Hey! This 'criminal' is your only chance at finding the lost princess!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Hercules demanded.

"You don't know that. But it's pretty safe to say that I wouldn't want to double-cross anyone as big and scary as yourself." The man replied.

"What's your name?" Phoebus asked after a moment of thought.

"Flynn Rider." The man answered.

Phoebus eyed him doubtfully for a moment, then sighed and said, "Alright, fine."

Hercules pursed his lips. "Sir?"

"Let him go, Herc." Phoebus ordered.

Hercules hesitantly released Flynn, who groaned quietly and massaged his numbed arms. Phoebus stepped closer to Flynn and solemnly told him, "If you cross us, we won't even take you back to the palace. We'll just deal with you ourselves."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sebastian grinned to himself as he took deep breaths of the salty, crisp air and looked out over the sea from the ship's crow's nest, his eyes twinkling as he watched his kingdom draw nearer and nearer. He had been gone almost a year, and he felt rejuvenated; like a new man. He had been on the adventure of a lifetime, and now that he knew his career as a sailor promised much more adventure to come, he could return home and settle down and reunite with his family without having to feel restless. His excitement only grew when he saw his old mansion sitting on the hill and thoughts of his little sister came rushing to him. Sebastian quickly climbed down to the deck to join another sailor, John Smith, at the portside. John was staring blankly out over the ocean, obviously distracted by something. Sebastian gave him a sympathetic look and asked, "How is she?"

John sighed as Sebastian's voice reeled him back into reality. He shrugged and smirked humorlessly as he answered, "I'm pretty sure she still hates me... She won't eat anything I take to her, and she's obviously unhappy. I'm not surprised that she blames us for her predicament..."

Sebastian shook his head in disapproval. "What was Ratcliffe thinking, taking her away from her tribe like that, bringing her back with us? I mean... He's turned us into kidnappers! It's so _wrong..._"

Captain Ratcliffe was a poor reflection of the fantastic crew he'd assembled for this voyage. He was a selfish, irrational, cruel, corrupt man who was only in this business for the glory. When they'd arrived to the new land in search of gold and found nothing, Ratcliffe had become enraged and taken it out on the Natives. During their last night there, Ratcliffe had gone to the Natives' encampment and captured the Chief's daughter, Pocahontas. He'd snuck her aboard the ship and kept her hidden from the crew until after ushering them to set sail before the sun rose. Most of them tried to force Ratcliffe to turn back and return Pocahontas to her tribe, tried to make him see his own madness, but Ratcliffe wouldn't listen. He said that since they hadn't found their riches, Pocahontas would make up for it. He planned to sell her to the highest bidder as a slave. Everyone knew that they couldn't let this happen, but now they were reaching their destination and still didn't have a plan to save Pocahontas. It seemed that there was no hope.

"I've tried to reason with him, but it's impossible." John said, angrily shaking his head. "And I've tried to explain to Pocahontas that most of us want to help her, but... Well, let's just say her English lessons aren't going so well, either. She doesn't want to trust any of us."

"We have to do something." Sebastian insisted.

"Like what? Talking is futile, and he's in good with the royal family. Going against Ratcliffe in any extreme way would surely result in us being hanged for treason." John frowned at the waves, which were darkening and becoming choppy. He looked up to see an endless expanse of grey sky. "Looks like King Triton's got it in for us..."

"King Triton?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

John smirked. "The King of the Sea. Ruler of the merman kingdom. Legend says that when he's aggravated, he conjures storms."

"Hogwash!" Another sailor bellowed from nearby. "It's the Sea Witch who creates the storms to destroy cursed ships! If we all die in a wreck tonight, we'll know why it happened... It's because of that girl! It's bad luck to have a woman aboard."

John rolled his eyes. "Try telling Ratcliffe that."

Sebastian laughed. "I never realized how superstitious sailors can be... Honestly, do you guys really believe all that about King Triton and the mermaids and a Sea Witch?"

John shrugged. "Nothing's happened to disprove the stories, Seb."

"Well, I think it's all bull-"

Sebastian was cut off by a clap of thunder. They all looked up to see dark, swelling storm clouds rolling in overhead. The world was now completely dark aside from the occasional lightning strike. The waters started to get rough.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sebastian... Sebastian..._

_He had no idea how long he'd been trapped under the water, bound to this endless void by the violently churning sea, pinned by the tumultuous waves above that denied him a single gasp of air. He could have been down here for only a few seconds, mere moments, possibly hours... Maybe he'd been down here forever, and the life he thought he'd known on the surface was all an illusion. Maybe this dark, freezing sea was the only reality. Maybe oxygen was just a dream._

_Sebastian?_

_He knew he recognized that voice, but he couldn't recall who it was or where he'd heard it before. Or if he'd ever heard it at all. Maybe he was imagining that, too..._

_Sebastian!_

_The painfully cold water seemed to have filled him up entirely, making him rigid. His chest convulsed violently, without warning, and his taut body jerked uncontrollably._

_"Oh, God, he's convulsing!"_

_"I think he's coming to... He's trying to cough up the water! Help me sit him up!"_

_He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as the voice- now two voices- grew louder and clearer. He continued to jerk and shake, fearing for a moment that his icy skin would crack and he'd come apart in a million frozen fragments. Everything was turning black..._

_"Sebastian, are you awake? It's okay, you're safe..." _

_That strangely familiar voice, so calm and comforting..._

_"Look at me, Sebastian. Talk to me. Are you hurt?"_

Sebastian hesitantly opened his eyes, and saw that the icy darkness had slipped away, and he was hacking up the salt water that had filled his lungs. His chest, throat and sinuses all burned, but he noticed the sand beneath him and felt the sun's rays warming his skin and he knew he was safe. He turned his head up to let the light fall on his face and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Sebastian?"

That voice again.

He turned to have his vision filled by a sweet, concerned face. A mane of curly, wavy tresses of brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with loose bits left down to frame the face, and thick bangs shielding the forehead. Purple eyes shone worriedly, but also watched him with relief and a strange tranquility as he took fresh air into his lungs. She was glad he was alive...

She'd saved him.

Sebastian had no way of knowing it, but he suddenly lost all control of himself and succumbed to a trance which overtook him at the sight of her. He stared at her in wonder for a moment, his bright blue eyes taking in every inch of her being in pure admiration...and unexplainable desire.

_He loved this girl._

He tried to collect himself and stuttered, "M-Meg?"

She nodded at him, not caring about the sand that clung to her skirts and the cool waves that soaked her bottom half as she kneeled beside him. She placed a warm, slim hand on his shoulder and said calmly, "Yes, it's me. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, still disoriented. "N-No... No, I... I don't think so. I feel fine."

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Another voice- the second, more frantic one he'd heard before in his delusional state- cried. Sebastian looked up to see Vanessa standing behind Meg, looking absolutely shaken. She didn't seem to notice the water washing over her feet as she began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, Sebastian, thank God! I thought you were- Oh, I can't even say it!" She ran her pale hands through her loose dark hair. "I'm just- I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Well, we should get him to a doctor to be sure..." Meg said, reaching up a hand to Sebastian's forehead. Her fingertips lightly brushed over a tender spot and he winced. Meg nodded to herself, withdrawing her hand. "Yes, it looks like you might have hit your head pretty hard. You should have it checked."

He shook his head and replied, "No, I'm fine, really. I just..." He trailed off.

"Seb..." Meg spoke soothingly. "Was there a wreck? Did your ship wreck during the storm last night?"

After a moment of recollection, he nodded. He looked utterly lost as the horrific memories from only a few hours ago washed through his foggy mind. He looked at Meg like a scared child and asked tremulously, "Are there any other survivors?"

Meg's purple eyes filled with regret and she calmly answered, "Not that we've seen... But everyone from the village is searching."

"Seb, let's get you to the doctor, alright?" Vanessa cut in, almost pleading.

"Come on, we'll help you..." Meg murmured, starting to lift Sebastian to his feet. Sebastian groaned slightly as the movement hurt his head and made his stomach lurch, causing him to slump over. Vanessa rushed over to grab him from the other side before Meg could lose her grip on him. The two sisters half carried/half dragged Sebastian away from the beach and to the village doctor.

As they were walking, Meg smirked at Sebastian and spoke to him in an effort to keep him awake.

"I bet your sister's going to be excited to see you." She said, hoping to distract him from his traumatic experience.

Sebastian smiled sleepily and replied, "I'm really just glad to see you, Meg..."

Meg smiled politely at him, but otherwise didn't respond, figuring that Sebastian was injured and exhausted and not in his right mind. She didn't notice the strange green tint that had appeared in his blue eyes.

Vanessa, who was in a much less rational state than Meg, was deeply hurt by his words and the loving stare that he had fixated on her older sister, but said nothing and silently prayed that when Sebastian came back to his senses, he'd finally decide to be with her.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"This better not be some wild goose chase, Rider." Phoebus muttered as he and Hercules followed Flynn on their horses while he walked surreptitiously ahead of them. They'd been following him all day; the sun was setting now. "Do you even have any idea where you're going?"

"Shh! It's around here somewhere..." Flynn hissed, looking around cautiously. He walked up to what seemed to be a dead end: a large, rocky cliff face shielded by a curtain of dangling green vines and leaves.

Phoebus sighed and ran a hand over his face as he brought his horse to a stop. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Hercules frowned and stopped his own horse as he watched Flynn run his hands through the greenery, seeming to be searching for something.

"Flynn... What are you doing?" Hercules asked quietly.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Looking for the entrance..."

Phoebus narrowed his eyes at Flynn's back. "The entrance? Entrance to _what? _"

"Well, let's just say I know a little bit more about the missing princess than I let on earlier..." Flynn muttered.

"What?! Details, Rider. _Now._" Phoebus demanded.

"Shhhh!" Flynn snapped, not pausing his search for even a moment. Finally, his hands fell into empty space and he smirked. "Found it." He stepped aside, pulling the greenery with him to reveal a hidden tunnel in the rock. Phoebus looked mildly impressed while Hercules' eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. Flynn grinned devilishly and nodded toward the tunnel. "Shall we?"

Phoebus hesitantly urged his horse forward, and Hercules followed suit. Flynn allowed them to enter the tunnel before falling in step behind them, letting the vines fall back into place and temporarily leaving them all in darkness. Flynn had previously been planning to try to escape from these two before bringing them here, but after some careful thought, he realized how fortuitous this meeting really was and felt no need to turn on Phoebus and Hercules at this point. He slipped forward between the two horses and lead them through the dark until they came out the other side of the tunnel.

"Wow..." Hercules whispered.

Phoebus' jaw went slack.

Flynn couldn't help grinning.

The secret tunnel had taken them to a hidden valley, tucked away within the mountains that the forest bordered. In this valley was a tall waterfall that cascaded down into a shallow lake, and next to the lake was a small hill with an incredibly tall, lean tower reaching up toward the sky. The tower had no entrances, aside from one window at the very top.

"What is this place?" Phoebus wondered aloud.

"This is where the dark fairy keeps her." Flynn answered solemnly.

"Keeps who?" Hercules asked in confusion.

Flynn sighed. "The lost princess. After kidnapping her, the fairy brought the baby here, and has raised her as her own these past eighteen years... Well, almost eighteen years. Her birthday is in two days."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know all this?" Phoebus demanded.

"I've seen the dark fairy here before... I kinda come here a lot." Flynn replied apprehensively.

"Why?" Phoebus asked suspiciously.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Well, I stumbled on the hidden entrance awhile back and found this place. And I just, uh...kept coming back..." He gazed up at the tower. "Any way, knowing the story of the lost princess- as everyone here does- I started piecing everything together after seeing the fairy here a couple of times. Thankfully, she never spotted me. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at hiding. Any way, that's also why the palace guards are after me. After visiting the princess a few times, I realized that she had absolutely no memory of life at the palace. Understandable, since she was an infant at the time. So, I decided to snag something from the palace and bring it to her to jog her memory..."

"What did you take?" Hercules asked warily.

"The most heavily-guarded thing in the castle: the lost princess's crown." Flynn said semi-smugly.

"Wonderful." Phoebus said sarcastically.

"It worked, though. I got Rapunzel to put on the crown, and everything came back to her. She really is the lost princess. I've tried to get her to leave the tower before, but she's too scared of the dark fairy. She thinks crossing that witch is too dangerous when it's just the two of us. But now, with you two here to help, maybe Rapunzel can finally be reunited with her parents." Flynn explained.

"And why is that so important to you, hmm?" Hercules teased Flynn.

Phoebus rolled his eyes. "There's probably a hefty reward in return for the King and Queen's long-lost daughter."

Flynn looked slightly hurt by this, but said nothing, continuing to stare up at the open window. A faint golden glow, like candlelight, seemed to emanate from within the single room at the highest point of the tower.

"It doesn't seem like the dark fairy is home... We should go up now." Flynn murmured, drawing closer to the base of the tower.

Phoebus and Hercules hopped off of their horses and followed him.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Phoebus asked skeptically, staring up at the window.

Flynn smirked at him before turning his face up to the window and calling, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Phoebus and Hercules both looked at him like he was crazy.

"What-" Phoebus started to ask, but was cut off when about seventy feet of golden hair flew out the window and plummeted to the ground before them. They all looked up to see a cheerful face peering down at them from the window, the silky ribbons of hair cascading from the head of a young, slim girl with bright green eyes. Phoebus's mouth hung open in shock. Hercules laughed aloud.

"Eugene? Who are they?" Rapunzel called down.

Phoebus and Hercules both stared at Flynn, whose face was now bright red.

"Eugene?" Phoebus chortled.

Flynn sighed and ignored him, shouting up at Rapunzel, "It's okay, they're friends. Let them up after me, okay?"

She nodded and disappeared inside. Flynn gripped the hair that had been thrown down to him in both hands and lifted himself up, carefully scaling the tower. Phoebus and Hercules watched in awe as he climbed all the way up and pulled himself in through the window. The two soldiers shared a look before Hercules gestured toward the hair and said, "After you, Captain."

Phoebus rolled his eyes and tentatively took hold of the hair, doing his best to mimic Flynn's movements as he climbed up to the window. Once inside the tower, Phoebus took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room within. He looked around to see a surprisingly roomy, homey place filled with everything a person could possibly need to live. A set of stairs wound up one of the tall walls and led to a small bedroom above. And every available space on the walls was littered with paintings that the girl must have done over her many years of solitude.

"Wow..." Phoebus breathed.

"Yeah, I know, it's not much..." Rapunzel's sheepish voice said from behind him.

Phoebus turned to see the girl bracing herself at the window, with Flynn helping her.

"Okay, this guy's the heaviest, so be careful..." Flynn told her.

Rapunzel nodded, biting her lip. Then, a forceful tug from below made her shriek and almost wrenched her out the window. Flynn nearly lost his grip on her before Phoebus leapt forward to grab hold of her hair and pull it upward, offering some stability. It took all three of them to manage the hair with Hercules' weight. Eventually, the massive soldier was pulling himself inside and they could all relax. Rapunzel sighed and offered Hercules a smile before beginning to reel in her hair.

Phoebus clapped Hercules on the shoulder, chuckling quietly. "You really need to learn to mind your strength, kid."

Hercules ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"That's okay." Rapunzel assured him, dropping her pile of hair on the floor and shutting the window. She stepped over her hair and walked toward them, letting it trail behind her. She stuck out one tiny hand for them to shake. "I'm Rapunzel."

Phoebus shook her hand first. "Captain Phoebus."

Hercules then took her hand as gently as he could and gingerly shook it once. "Hercules."

Rapunzel nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "It's very nice to meet you..." She turned to Flynn with a quizzical look. "But what's this about?"

Flynn grinned cheekily at her. "It's about making all your wildest dreams come true."

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment, then started to shake her head. "No."

"Come on, Blondie-"

"Eugene, no!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "If she catches me escaping, she'll punish me! Probably stick me in a swamp far away from here, where no one will ever be able to find me again! And she'll surely kill all of you for helping me! So my answer is still no."

"You can't let her win, Rapunzel!" Flynn insisted. "Don't you want to be with your real family? They would do anything to have you back. You should be willing to do anything to be with them, too."

She shook her head. "Of course I want that. But..."

"_And _going to the castle means getting to see that one thing you've always wanted to see for your whole life." Flynn cut in with a devilish smile.

She thought about this for a moment, then groaned. "It's just too dangerous!"

"Hercules and I are willing to do everything in our power to protect you on the journey. And we have horses, so it should be fairly expedient." Phoebus told her. Hercules nodded along.

Rapunzel looked and him suspiciously for a moment. "Why are you so eager to help?"

"We want to see you reunited with your family." Hercules assured her.

"But we also need something in return." Phoebus added bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. "Right... Well, I'm sure my parents have more than enough money to-"

"No, no, we don't want money." Phoebus cut her off. "We've traveled from a very distant land to find something for our own queen. A magical flower that grew in this land before you were born. The very flower that's given you your powers of healing. If we could just get a strand of your hair to take back with us-"

"That's not possible." Rapunzel cut him off.

Phoebus rolled his eyes. "Look, it's just hair. It'll grow back."

"No, that's not what I mean. Trust me, if I could give you some of my hair to help, I would. But my hair cannot be cut." She said.

Hercules frowned. "Why not?"

She reached up to pull some of her hair back and reveal a much shorter strand that was inexplicably brown. "When my hair gets cut, it turns brown and loses its power. Taking a strand of it won't do you any good." She explained.

Phoebus sighed. "Right... Of course..."

"What are we going to do?" Hercules asked him tiredly.

Rapunzel bit her lip for a moment, deep in thought. "What is it your queen needs my power for?"

"Our queen is dead. But her three children are cursed. One of them requires the power to break his spell." Phoebus told her.

Rapunzel nodded. "Well, I think we know what needs to be done."

"What's that?" Hercules asked.

"I'll make a deal with you. You get me to my parents, and allow me to spend my birthday festival with them. Then, I'll accompany you to your land and save your prince. After that, all you have to do is return me home." She said.

Phoebus looked at her doubtfully. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Hercules grinned. "Sounds like a deal to me!"

"Are we really doing this?" Flynn asked excitedly.

Rapunzel playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

Flynn cheered and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around in the air. She giggled and affectionately kissed his forehead.

Phoebus leaned toward Hercules and whispered, "Oh, I get it now."

Hercules smirked as he watched Flynn put Rapunzel back on the ground. She turned to the two soldiers and said, "Just let me pack a few of my things and we can leave right away."

_**Meanwhile...**_

John awoke himself when his chest convulsed and he began to cough violently into the sand. Moist clumps of the sand were spat back up at him, clinging to his dripping face. He attempted to shake the grogginess out of his head and slowly sat up, pressing the palms of his hands over his eyes to block out the blinding sunlight. Once his breathing evened he lowered his hands and looked around the beach, at first confused about how he'd wound up here. Then he remembered the storm last night and realized that the waves must have washed him onto the land.

He turned to see a familiar form lying a few feet away and jumped to his feet, running over to kneel by Pocahontas's side. He gently turned her over and examined her. He held a hand in front of her parted lips and felt light breaths escaping from her. He sighed on relief, then carefully pushed her wet hair off of her face to see a nasty bump on her forehead. She must have been knocked out in the wreck. She showed no sign of awakening soon.

John cradled her in his arms and slowly stood up, lifting her up with him. They couldn't stay here long; this was his one chance to save Pocahontas from Ratcliffe. And if the man had survived the wreck, he'd come looking for her shortly. John turned every which way to survey their environment and found that they'd been washed up very far down the beach; it would take all day to hike to the village. But that was his only chance to find help for Pocahontas... Unless Ratcliffe had already gotten there first. Then they could be walking into a trap... Maybe it would be better to camp in the woods for awhile? Just until they knew it was safe? He shook his head. No. Pocahontas needed medical attention, and he didn't know the first thing about how to help her. He could hide her in the inn and go find her a doctor... Yes, that was the best bet.

He shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms, leaning her heavy head forward against his shoulder, and started to walk.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Franklin sighed as he approached the grand cast-iron gates of what was probably the largest estate in the kingdom. When meeting with his brothers today, it was decided that Franklin was better suited to greet the upper class while Phillip fit in more with the commoners. And Edward was keeping himself busy in the marketplace, like Phillip had suggested before. This was one of Franklin's last stops and he was glad to have this nearly over.

He hopped off of his horse and walked up to the gate, leaving the animal to wait obediently for him. The guards at the gate noted his presence and immediately opened the gates for him without him even having to say a word. Franklin smirked and nodded slightly at them before entering. Looking over the vast green lawn that stretched out before him, he considered getting his horse. But the gate was already closing behind him. Franklin decided that a bit of a walk couldn't hurt him, though it would prolong this process. Taking a look around at all the stoic guards clad in black armor and frantic servants bustling about their work, he could pretty easily guess what kind of people lived here. He steeled himself for this greeting as he began his trek toward the small courtyard, which was mostly concealed by a high stone wall. As he passed, guards and servants would automatically stop in their tracks to bow to him. He would nod politely and continue on.

He reached the wall and had to search around a bit for an opening, another tall gate without a lock. Thick, plush greenery sprouted all around and climbed up the wall and hung down over the gate, creating a curtain that blocked him from view of anyone inside. While mentally scolding these people for the poor upkeep of their garden, Franklin was suddenly halted by a noise within the courtyard. Someone was singing; a young girl, with a voice like a songbird. He'd never heard anything so beautiful before. He cautiously peeked through the leafy vines to see a dainty girl standing by the side of a small well, singing into it to create an echo. Each round of call-and-response drew a bout of bubbly laughter from the girl, and hearing the sound made Franklin smile despite himself. She was alone in the courtyard, aside from a flock of doves- obviously drawn in by her lively singing- hopping about and cooing and trilling along with her.

Franklin silently opened the gate and slipped into the courtyard, thinking that he must be careful not to disturb the girl or he might scare her off, like the birds that now flew off in a pale flurry at the sight of him. The girl didn't seem bothered by her feathery friends leaving- after all, the birds were free to do what they liked. Free to leave. Unlike her. Franklin took in the sight of the rags she was dressed in and the dirty smudges on her porcelain skin and the slight frizziness of her otherwise well-kept black curls of hair. She was a servant girl, but she didn't share the same frantic energy as the other servants. Just the way she sat spoke of an air of sophistication that he recognized easily. Her posture and delicate form were tell-tale signs of years of education and training in proper etiquette. What was a girl like this doing wearing rags and posing as a servant?

Her singing hadn't ceased and Franklin found himself more and more lulled by her voice. He moved as though in a trance toward her. He had been listening to her for so long that now he could easily follow the tune, and before he could stop himself he was harmonizing with her.

At the sound of his voice, she turned around, abruptly ending her tune. They both stared at each other for a moment, him stunned and her terrified. He opened his mouth to speak, but she was already running away toward the front door of the manor.

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Franklin called as he practically chased her down.

The girl stopped and turned around, knowing that she shouldn't disrespect royalty. Franklin suddenly realized his own lacking in decorum- sneaking up on the poor girl, yelling and running after her like a lunatic, practically chasing her into her place of work, which was also somebody's _home _\- and he felt ashamed. Why was he acting like such a fool?

"I just- I, um- Well, I heard you singing, and, uh-" He fumbled for the right words, hardly behaving like a prince should. This drew a strange look from the girl. He sighed, feeling his cheeks burn with his embarrassment. "May I please speak with the gentleman who owns this property?"

"There is no man in charge here." She replied with a voice that was soft and sweet, much like her singing voice. "He died long ago..." There was obvious sadness in her tone, making Franklin's heart sink. She quickly collected herself. "But you may speak with the lady of the house. My Mistress, Lady Grimhilde."

Franklin nodded. "Thank you."

The girl turned and started walking toward the door.

"Just one moment!" Franklin suddenly called again.

She turned back around with a quizzical look in her doe-like brown eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

She looked surprised by the question, but answered politely, "Snow White."

He nodded and stepped closer to her. He felt inclined to shake her hand or something to make things more informal, but she kept her hands clasped firmly in front of her. "Snow White... It's very nice to meet you. I'm Franklin." He paused, then nervously laughed. "Prince Franklin."

Snow White smiled a little, gracing his eyes with her beauty. "I know who you are, Your Highness. And believe me, despite my earlier reaction, we are quite glad to welcome you here." She gave a small curtsie, then turned and walked toward the door, leading him inside. After leaving him with the stern Lady Grimhilde, Snow White disappeared up the stairs. Franklin couldn't keep his focus during his meeting with the lady of the house because he was so wonderstruck by Snow. He kept glancing toward the staircase to see if she might come back down. She never did.

After the meeting, Franklin lingered in the still empty courtyard, feeling some unexplainable need to see the girl again. He paced around, searching every window for a glimpse of her. Eventually, she walked by, pausing when she noticed him waving at her from below. She smiled as she opened the window and leaned outside, waving tinily back at him. Franklin grinned and called up to her, "You have a very lovely voice."

She giggled quietly. "Thank you."

"The most beautiful I've ever heard!"

She blushed, ducking her head so he wouldn't see.

"Would you sing for me again?" He asked.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Right now?"

He nodded eagerly.

She sadly shook her head. "No, I can't right now. I must work."

"Well... Then I'll sing for you!"

Snow laughed at this. "Don't you dare!"

"Why not?"

"If my Mistress catches you out here talking to me, she won't like it." Snow answered more seriously.

"Oh... I suppose I should go, then."

She nodded.

Franklin's expression became a bit more mischievous. "But I will come back. I will hear you sing again, Snow White."

She smiled down at him. "And how do you think you'll manage that?"

"I'll sneak out here in the dead of night if I have to! Nothing could possibly keep me away now."

She giggled. "For both our sakes, I hope you're right."

Franklin grinned and waved at her one last time before turning to leave. Snow shook her head a little as she pulled herself back inside and shut the window, immediately returning to her work. Little did either of them know that Grimhilde had watched the whole exchange from the highest window of the manor, peering down at the courtyard with seething, venomous green eyes. The woman's blood boiled with wrathful jealousy as she thrust the curtains closed and stormed away to her private chambers.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Edward looked around glumly as he perched on the fountain in the marketplace. He'd made nice with every vendor and clerk and passer-by, and not once had a caught a glimpse of the beautiful girl from the forest, like he'd hoped he would. She must have been scared off pretty well yesterday... Did this mean she would never come back? No, of course she would... But what if she didn't? Edward could feel himself going mad. He _had _to see her again. Even if he would have to search the whole forest to find her, he would not rest until he saw her again.

But maybe he wouldn't have to. The festival would draw her out for sure. The way she'd danced with the gypsy girl before spoke volumes about the girl's spirit, her longing for adventure and fun. Yes, the festival would do the trick. So, the sooner they held the festival, the better! Edward grinned to himself.

"Your Highness!"

Edward turned to see a group of gypsies approaching him, led by Clopin, the puppet man. Clopin grinned devilishly at the prince, who stood up as they approached.

"Would you care to discuss the upcoming festivities?" Clopin asked, leading the group in a deep bow.

"Yes!" Edward cheered, grabbing Clopin by the arm and eagerly dragging him around the marketplace. "We must begin planning right away!"

Esmeralda smirked at the other gypsies as they followed the chattering Edward and Clopin around.

At this moment, Peter was slipping through the marketplace like a shadow, sneaking around to cause mischief but still avoid capture. He'd ignored his family's warnings about staying in the forest. He simply couldn't remain in one place for too long. He got bored too easily. And he couldn't avoid the market. The place called to him with endless possibilities for entertainment, especially with the gypsies around. Besides, he figured that if he got in trouble, he could hide out on the library. No one would expect him to be in there, and Belle would protect him.

As he slunk around behind numerous sales tents and between shops, Peter was distracted by the sound of a group of young girls trilling with laughter. He peered around a sign that he hid behind to see three girls around his age standing by a dessert shop window and chatting and giggling. One had long, sandy blond hair, one had brown hair kept in tight corkscrew curls with a blue bow, and the third had blond hair that reached her shoulders and was kept off her face by a black headband. All three wore dark, full-length skirts with matching jackets, like uniforms. Peter recognized the emblems on their jackets to symbolize Ms. Tremaine's School for Girls. Ms. Tremaine was an ancient, withering woman who'd turned her home into a school after her own daughters had left the nest. She was once stern and volatile with her charges, hardly ever letting them leave the house, but more and more in her old age she became senile and indifferent, so her students had more freedom to come and go as they pleased.

Peter was grateful for this now as the girl with the blue bow in her hair caught his attention. He watched as she talked and joked with her two friends, finding himself infatuated with the way her nose crinkled up and her eyes glistened when she laughed.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? What was the big deal? She was just a girl. They were all just girls... But something about this one was different... All three were clean-cut and wholesome looking, dressed up like China dolls, but the brunette was much more reserved and sensible than her two friends. While the other two were a bit more rambunctious and adventurous, this one was more prudish, occasionally shaking her head at the other two like a disapproving mother. Peter smirked as he watched them, deciding to sneak over and eavesdrop on what they were saying. He slunk from behind his sign and slipped past a few shops before ducking behind a fruit stand near the dessert shop, out of the girls' sights.

"So tell us more about this dream, Wendy." The blond wearing the headband asked the brunette.

The brunette (Wendy) shook her head. "There's not much to tell, Alice."

The other blond scoffed. "Oh, no, don't you hold out on us! Tell us about the boy from your dream!"

"Ooh, yes! I agree with Eilonwy! Tell us more about the boy!" Alice piped in.

"Shush!" Wendy hissed. "I don't want anyone overhearing... Let's go sit by the fountain. We'll buy our desserts after."

The two blonds giggled as they skipped ahead of Wendy, none of the three of them noticing Peter as he followed. At the fountain, he ducked down to hide behind it while the girls sat on the opposite side with their backs to him, totally oblivious.

"Where did I leave off?" Wendy asked the other two.

"He'd just flown in through your window, in the middle of the night, looking for his shadow." Alice said.

"And you were helping him search for it before you got embarrassed and left us in suspense." Eilonwy pouted.

Wendy laughed a little. "Right... Well, eventually, we did find the shadow. With no help from his little fairy friend..."

"There was a fairy with him?" Alice gasped.

"Yes, a nasty little thing. She pulled my hair!" All three girls laughed before Wendy continued. "Any way, the shadow just kept slipping away from us and no matter how much we chased it, we couldn't catch the thing. But eventually we managed to trap it in a drawer."

"A drawer?" Eilonwy snickered.

"_Yes, _a drawer. Then there was the issue of re-attaching the shadow. I wound up having to sew it onto his feet."

Alice pulled a face. "That couldn't have been pleasant."

"Actually, he took it rather well."

"So what happened next?" Eilonwy pressed on.

"He had to leave after that. But he invited me to come with him."

"To where?" Alice queried.

"Some magical place, with fairies and mermaids and pirates, where no one ever grows up. He said to get there, you have to fly to the second star to the right, and then straight on til morning, and you find yourself in another world."

"But how do you fly?" Eilonwy asked.

"He said something about..." Wendy paused, trying to remember. "Ah, that's it. Faith, trust, and pixie dust."

"Well, did you go with the flying boy?" Alice asked.

"No... He was there, standing on my windowsill, offering me his hand, and there I was seriously considering going along with him. But before I could take his hand, I woke up."

Eilonwy tisked. "Well, tonight, you ought to go with him so you can tell us what his magical home is really like."

"What a specific dream, Wendy... And very strange." Alice said.

"Not much more strange than any of _your _dreams, Alice." Eilonwy teased.

"It seemed so real..." Wendy said, looking distantly toward the sky.

"Well, maybe it wasn't just a dream... Maybe it was a vision!" Alice said excitedly.

Eilonwy smirked as Wendy tiredly shook her head and said, "No, Alice, not this again..."

"Dreams are more powerful than you think! They can mean very important things in the near future." Alice insisted. "What did the boy look like? Maybe we'll be able to spot him around here."

Wendy sighed. "I have no idea..."

"How could you not know?" Eilonwy asked.

"His face was a complete blur... Everything about him was a blur! I couldn't tell how he looked at all." Wendy explained.

"Not even his hair? His height? Ooh, what color was he wearing?" Alice babbled.

"Um... I think his clothes were-"

Wendy was cut off by a large splash in the fountain behind them. The three girls jumped up from their spots and whirled around- narrowly avoiding getting wet- to see that Peter had fallen into the water. As the girls had been talking, Peter had found himself more and more intrigued by Wendy's story and decided to climb up onto the fountain and lean in to hear them better, or perhaps get a glimpse of Wendy's face as she talked about the boy from her dream. Now he was paying for it. The girls were all laughing at the sight of him as he sat in the fountain, soaked and dumbfounded, his face turning as red as his hair.

Wendy was the first girl to compose herself and walked over to the side of the fountain, extending her hand to him. "Now, what were you doing on top of the fountain, you silly boy?"

Peter didn't quite like her condescending tone, or the slight look of mockery in her eyes, or the way she piteously reached out to help him. A funny idea came to the boy's head, making him smirk as he took Wendy's hand in his. Then, with one firm tug, he pulled Wendy into the water with him. Wendy screamed unhappily while both of her friends screeched with laughter, pointing and doubling over and gripping their sides.

Wendy splashed water into Peter's face in indignation, making him laugh. She angrily squealed and struggled to pull herself out of the fountain, wobbling a little as she stood on the ground again. The fabric of her uniform, already quite heavy, now felt as though it weighed a ton, making her move sluggishly. Alice, Eilonwy and Peter all continued to laugh at the sight of Wendy waddling about. Peter pulled himself up out of the water and back on top of the fountain, watching proudly from his perch.

"Good luck explaining this to Lady Tremaine, Wen!" Eilonwy cried while Alice continued to chortle.

Wendy groaned, trying to wring some of the water out of her skirt. Then, she looked angrily up at Peter and snapped, "Well, don't ever expect any help from me again, you... You..." She looked him up and down, taking in his shaggy, wild appearance and bare feet. "You _forest rat! _

Peter was obviously offended by this. "Who are you calling a forest rat, you snobby-"

"You! Get down from there this instant, you wretch!" Headmaster Frollo called from nearby, storming toward the fountain.

Peter leapt from the top of the fountain and took off, sprinting into the forest and disappearing. Wendy shook her head in disbelief before turning and stalking away to the market. Alice and Eilonwy shared amused looks as they followed her, avoiding Frollo's scrutinizing gaze.

Peter hid in the trees until the girls and Frollo were nowhere in sight, then made his way over to where the gypsies were set up for the day. He was surprised to see Prince Edward there with them, and hesitated before walking toward them.

Edward spotted Peter first and eagerly approached him.

"Hello, young man! I was hoping to see you and your sister around! Is she with you?"

Peter shook his head.

Edward immediately looked disappointed. "Oh..." He pulled himself together, smiling again. "No matter! Will you give her word that our festival will be taking place in three days time?"

Peter nodded.

"Excellent! And do tell her that Edward would like to see her. Very much."

Peter nodded again.

Edward clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man !" With that, the prince turned and walked away, not noticing how Peter rolled his eyes. Then, Peter noticed Esmeralda beckoning him to dance with her and a few other gypsy kids and he smiled and joined them.

Esmeralda laughed when he got close enough for her to see him clearly. "Why are you all wet?"

He shrugged and nonchalantly answered, "Just had a little mishap at the market."

"Getting those orphans into trouble again?"

"Something like that."

She gave him a suspicious look for his vague answer, then moved on. "Frollo scared your sister pretty good, hmm?"

He nodded.

"Well, get her back here soon! I miss her. It's rare for me to find a good dancing partner." Esme said.

"Hey, I can dance just fine!" Peter replied.

This earned him a doubtful look from the green-eyed girl.

Meanwhile, at the cottage, Rose was just returning with a basket full of fresh, beautiful strawberries. She sighed as she set the basket on the table and set about her mundane routine of putting away her basket and scarf by the front door. Giselle skipped down the stairs and gasped at the sight of the strawberries, making Rose turn to her with a smile.

"They're finally in season!" Giselle said happily.

Rose nodded. "I thought you'd like that. Shall we dig in?"

"Wait, this has to be perfect. Let me make some whipped cream to go with them." Giselle walked into the kitchen and started fishing out supplies.

Rose went wide-eyed. "Really?" Whipped cream was a rare treat in their home, and Giselle made the best. Plus, strawberries with fresh whipped cream was Rose's favorite dessert.

Giselle grinned at Rose over her shoulder. "Consider it an early birthday present!"

Rose giggled and joined her sister in the kitchen, staying entertained by watching Giselle work. Then, when they had a sizeable bowl of whipped cream, they set it on the table with the strawberries and sat down across from each other, dipping the bright red fruits into the cream and munching gleefully.

"We ought to leave some for the others." Rose said when they were halfway through.

Giselle shrugged. "They snooze, they lose. We'll just have to get rid of all the evidence before they get home."

Both girls laughed at this.

"So what do you really want for your birthday, Rose?" Giselle asked, reaching over to wipe a bit of cream off her little sister's nose.

"Oh, you know what I want by now."

"To go with me and Peter to visit the kingdom? Ooh, while we're there, we'll pick you out an extra-special present from the market!"

Rose smiled. "Yes, that sounds fun."

Giselle watched her sister for a moment, another question weighing on her. "Are you alright, Rose?"

"Hmm?" Rose hummed distractedly, then quickly nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seem very...distant lately. Like something's on your mind." Giselle tilted her head to one side. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Rose frowned at the strawberry she held in her hand. "I guess I have been a little lost in thought lately... It's nothing bad. I've just been having the strangest dreams. The same one every night, for a few weeks now."

Giselle was immediately intrigued, excitedly reaching over to grip Rose's free hand. "Is it about a boy?"

Rose looked at her big sister in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because _I've _been dreaming about a boy, too!" Giselle squealed. "Oh, it's so exciting! It must be fate!"

"Fate?"

"You and I are both destined to meet our true loves! Someday soon. Our dreams are going to come true, just you wait!"

Rose smiled, a devious look in her violet eyes. "According to Peter, your dream's already coming true."

Giselle groaned. "Peter told you?"

Rose nodded and smugly bit into her strawberry. "You know, it's not every day a prince falls for a peasant from the woods... You could be the next Cinderella, if you quit being so chicken."

Giselle thought about this for a moment. Then, her eyes sparkled and a grin spread across her face. "Do you really think Edward could be my true love? The man I've been dreaming about?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Giselle cautiously asked, "Do Flora, Fauna or Merriweather know anything about it?"

"Know anything about what?" Fauna's question was quickly followed by a series of theatrical gasps as she and her sisters walked in to see the half-empty bowls of berries and cream on the table. Giselle and Rose shared a guilty but amused look while their three caretakers feigned betrayal and approached the table.

"Berry thieves!" Flora cried indignantly.

"You greedy little birds!" Merriweather chuckled, scooping up some cream with her finger and eagerly licking it away.

" 'Oh, ones who have raised us and fed us and clothed us all our lives, won't you join us for some dessert?' " Fauna mockingly asked the air.

"Don't mind if we do!" Flora cried. The three of women joined the two giggling girls at the table and dug in.

_**That Night...**_

Pocahontas slowly opened her eyes, quietly moaning at the pounding in her head. She coughed a little and started to sit up, but a strong- and surprisingly gentle- hand pushed her back down.

"Glad to see you're awake, but you mustn't get up yet. You need to rest." John told her in a soothing tone. She just stared at him, utterly confused. He sighed. "I'm going out in the morning to get a doctor..."

"No." She said suddenly.

John's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head. "No. No...doctor." She said firmly.

He stared at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Alright... Alright. No doctors." He stood up. She watched as he walked across the tiny room to sit in an old chair in the corner, leaving her on the bed. "We'll just stay here."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, her doubt successfully making him feel guilty even though he'd done nothing wrong. He stared evenly back at her until she turned over so that her back was to him, curling up on the single bed to go back to sleep. John relaxed into his chair and watched her for awhile, before eventually fading out himself.

_**The Next Day...**_

Gaston steeled himself as he walked toward the book store, preparing to see Belle again. He'd left her alone since the other day, when he'd made her so angry over her book. Now he felt the need to apologize. He couldn't stand for her to be upset with him too long. He sighed as he drew nearer to the little book shop, but paused when a familiar shock of black hair passed in his peripheral vision. Gaston turned to see Sebastian walking away toward the bakery, seeming not to have noticed his older brother.

"Seb?" Gaston started to follow Sebastian, who didn't seem to hear him. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian slowly turned around to face Gaston, frowning slightly in confusion, as if he didn't recognize him. Gaston laughed uneasily as he approached Sebastian.

"Seb, it's me! You probably don't recognize me without my beard, do you?" Gaston joked.

Sebastian slowly blinked, as if it was finally coming back to him. Then, he grinned. "Ah, you finally shaved that nasty thing!" Sebastian laughed and pulled Gaston in for a quick hug. "How are you, brother?"

"I'm well! How are you? I didn't even know you were back!"

Sebastian's face became solemn. "I just arrived yesterday... I spent the day at the doctor's, and then stayed at the inn..." He trailed off.

Gaston's gut churned as he realized what his brother must have been through. "Sebastian... Was it your ship that wrecked the other night? When we had that storm?"

Sebastian nodded somberly.

"Oh, brother... That must have been terrible. It's amazing that you survived." Gaston said.

Sebastian's face became pinched. "It seems that I'm the only one that did..."

Gaston placed a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember much of what happened... I was knocked out cold. I woke up on the beach, with Vanessa and..." Sebastian trailed off, getting a dreamy look on his face. He smiled a little. "Meg."

Gaston frowned. "Vanessa and Meg?"

"Yes... Meg saved me. If she hadn't woken me up on the beach, I would have died for sure. My lungs were full of water... But Meg saved me."

"How fortunate..." Gaston said, feeling uneasy about the way Sebastian said Meg's name, or the look he got on his face when he spoke of her or thought of her. He told himself that his little brother was just waterlogged and pressed on. "We're very glad to have you back, Seb. Have you seen Snow yet?"

Sebastian looked lost. "Snow...?"

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "Our little sister?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded. "Oh, right..."

"Must have hit your head pretty hard, huh?" Gaston teased him. "Well, I'm sure Snow will be excited to see you."

"Yes..." Sebastian smiled. "How has she been?"

Gaston hesitated, feeling suddenly guilty at his neglect of their little sister. "Oh, you know... She's been well. She was just fine last time I checked on her. And Grimhilde's still... Grimhilde."

Sebastian nodded. "Right. Well, I'm actually picking up a few groceries. I bought my home this morning and I'm planning a kind of house-warming party for tonight. You're welcome to come, of course. It's the old cottage up on Enchanted Hill."

Gaston whistled. "That must have cost quite a pretty penny! And so roomy for just one person!"

"Well, it is quite beautiful up there. And spacious. There's enough room for me and Snow... And anyone else who comes along..." That unsettling, dreamy smile formed again on Sebastian's face.

Gaston stared at him. "Right... Well, I'll try to come tonight."

"See you then..." Sebastian turned and started to walk away, but Gaston suddenly gripped his arm, stopping him. Sebastian turned to frown at his older brother. "What is it?"

Gaston stared into Sebastian's eyes for a moment, seemingly searching for something. "Your eyes... They looked strange a second ago..."

"Strange? How?"

Gaston shook his head. "There's nothing now... Must have been my imagination." He released Sebastian and offered him a smile. "See you tonight, Seb."

Sebastian chuckled and started to walk away again. "See you..."

Gaston watched his younger brother go for a moment, then shook his head and turned to head to the bookstore. Sebastian, meanwhile, started making purchases at the fruit stand. As he was paying, his attention was caught by a bundle of white and purple lilies ay the flower shop. Seeing them immediately made them think of Meg. With his produce in hand, he drifted toward the flowers and eagerly plucked them up.

He smiled airily at the vendor and said, "I'll take these."

The old woman grinned at him and said, "Anything for you, Sebastian. Take them. On the house."

He nodded. "Thank you. Thank you very much..." He started to leave.

Before he turned, the old woman caught sight of a sickly green tint in his eyes and called after him, "Young man, are you feeling quite alright?"

He grinned and called back over his shoulder, "Never better!"

_**Some Time Later...**_

Meg was in the middle of making a large salad for lunch when there was a rapid knock on the front door. She sighed and set down her knife before walking over to answer it. She opened the door to find Sebastian kneeling on her doorstep, staring up at her in awe and holding out a bouquet of lilies.

Meg raised an eyebrow and hesitantly took the lilies from him. "Thanks, Seb... It's nice to see you, too."

"I would be honored if you would come to a party in my new home tonight." He said quickly.

"Oh..."

"Please say you'll come. It would mean the world to me."

Although Meg found the request- and his behavior- incredibly strange, she kept a straight face and nodded. "Yes, I guess I could come..."

He grinned. "Excellent."

They stared at each other for a moment. Meg grew more and more uncomfortable with how his gaze rested so adamantly on her, like there was nothing else in the world he'd rather look at. Meg forced a smile and started to close the door. "Bye, Sebastian."

"See you tonight?" He called through the shrinking crack of space between the door and the hinge.

"Yes!" She snapped before shutting the door. She sighed and leaned against the door.

"I'll be waiting for you!" He cried from right outside, startling her.

Meg quietly groaned and went back to the kitchen, leaving the flowers sitting on the dining table.

About twenty minutes later, Belle came home for her lunch break and smiled at the sight of the lilies. She lifted them up off the table and started looking around for a vase to put them in. She called to Meg, who was sitting in the living room, as far as the flowers as she could get, "Beautiful flowers! Who are they from?"

"Sebastian." Meg said flatly.

Belle's eyebrows popped up. "Oh. Is he still indebted to you for 'saving his life'?" She smirked slightly as she pulled a vase out of a cupboard. "What a sweetheart... I'll put them in some water." She set the flowers on the counter and started to take the vase outside to fetch water from their well.

"Don't bother." Meg grumbled. "I don't want to keep them."

Belle sighed and set the vase on the table before moving to sit with her sister. "What's wrong, Meg? Why are you resisting his kind gesture? He's just showing you some gratitude."

Meg rolled her eyes. "No. There's more to it than that."

"And so what if there is? What are you afraid of?"

Meg stubbornly turned her head away so Belle wouldn't see her expression. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Belle studied her older sister for a moment, silently assessing her until she came to the same conclusion as she had a million times before. To most people, Meg was a closed book. But to her sisters, she was about as transparent as a person could be. Belle knew by now what was bothering her. But now was the only time Belle found herself brave enough to point out the obvious.

"I think you are." She stated.

Meg sharply turned to glare at her.

But Belle didn't back down. "I think you're afraid of feeling something for Sebastian because you think he'll turn out to be like the last man who betrayed you."

Meg narrowed her purple eyes. "Stop it."

"You were in love with Adonis. You gave everything to him. He gave you hope for a brighter future. But then he took it all away when he picked the prettiest girl in the village and ran off with her."

"Stop it!" Meg snapped.

"Not all men are the same, Meg! And just because Sebastian is also a sailor, doesn't mean he's anything like Adonis. Most sailors are more honorable than that."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do know because I know Sebastian, and so do you!" Belle softened. "We grew up with him, Meg. You know him. You know he's better than that." Belle gently placed a hand on Meg's shoulder. "Not everyone is out to hurt you. Especially not him."

Meg stared back at her blankly for awhile, and Belle was expecting her to eventually get up and lock herself in her room or storm out of the house. But, to Belle's amazement, she didn't. Instead, Meg sighed in defeat and said, "He's having a party in his new cottage tonight. I suppose we should go."

Belle shrank back a little, suddenly looking annoyed.

Meg frowned at her. "What is it?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "I just know that Gaston's going to be there."

Meg smirked. "Let's not take Vanessa, then. Not that she'll be home in time, any way..." She paused to give Belle a quizzical look. "Since when does Gaston bother you? I thought he was keeping to himself these days."

"Well, he recently reached out to me. He approached me in the market, and proceeded to be a complete oaf. And now he just won't leave me alone."

"Maybe we shouldn't go, then."

"No, no, no. I'm not giving you an excuse to avoid seeing Sebastian. I'll just have to deal with it." Belle crossed her arms in finality.

Meg glared at her and sarcastically droned, "Aren't you sweet?"

Belle grinned at her.


	6. Chapter 5

In the few days that they were hiding out at the inn, John grew accustomed to watching Pocahontas sleep. At first, it was out of worry. He feared that the bump on her head had given her a concussion and that she might not wake up. Then, he simply did it to comfort himself. He was alert, expecting Ratcliffe's men to come looking for them. He couldn't sleep after that first night. Watching over her kept him busy and calmed him at the same time. The quiet breaths that escaped her parted lips, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her peaceful expression and messy hair. She was a picture of serenity. There were times when he thought of what it would be like to crawl in bed with her and sleep with her back pressed against him. But he pushed the thoughts aside, blaming his lack of sleep for them.

He was mildly surprised that, during the times when he did sleep, she never tried to run away. She wasn't an idiot. She knew it would be unwise to take off on her own in a land she wasn't familiar with. He figured she suspected that Ratcliffe was lurking somewhere, waiting to capture her again and sell her off. And, in spite of her coldness toward him on the ship, Pocahontas must have sensed that John was trying now more than ever to help her. John had a feeling that she was finally trusting him. Maybe not because she wanted to, but because she felt she had no other choice. And that was just fine by him. He really did want to save her from what Ratcliffe had planned. He even wanted to return her to her home if he could swing it. It would take time, but he knew it was possible.

Pocahontas stirred slightly and John realized she was waking up. She blinked a few times, trying to see in the dim lighting of their room. She sat up slowly and spotted John in his usual seat. To his surprise, she smiled a little. Maybe she was feeling the same as him; Maybe she now saw him as a companion, or some kind of guardian. John felt proud about the idea. At this point, he knew he would protect this girl even if it cost him his life.

John returned the smile and stood up, moving toward the bed. "Let's take a look at that head wound, hmm?"

_**The Previous Night...**_

"Where is the dark fairy now, Rapunzel?" Phoebus asked as their little troop was hiking through the woods in the dead of night.

"She had to leave. She said she had some business to attend to elsewhere." Rapunzel replied. She was walking slowly so that Flynn could braid her hair for her. Hercules was trailing them on his horse, watching in awe.

Phoebus sighed. "She's probably checking on things in our kingdom."

"She said she'd be gone for three days." Rapunzel added.

"It only takes less than one day to reach the palace, if we don't make any stops." Flynn said as he wrangled a few tendrils of her golden hair. "I'd say we're already halfway there."

"The dark will be our shield. No one should be able to find us out here, as long as we're careful..." Phoebus thought aloud.

A cruel laugh rang out over their heads. And a sickeningly familiar voice drawled, "Oh, how adorable..."

The four of them turned to see the dark fairy herself perched on a low tree limb, looking like a twisted shadow in her black robes that concealed her lithe form. The moonlight shone on the black horns atop her scaly head, casting shadows over her eerie green face. Her dragon-like eyes glowed in the dark like hellish yellow orbs.

Rapunzel gasped and cowered behind Flynn. "Maleficent!"

While Flynn stood protectively in front of her, Phoebus and Hercules jumped off of their horses (which were screeching and leaping about in fear) and drew their swords. Maleficent cackled and waved her hands. Suddenly, the brush around them began to rustle. Thick, thorny vines crawled out from under the bushes and wound their way toward the unsuspecting group. When a whispy green fog rolled in, the horses charged away, distracting the four of them. By the time they realized what was happening, it was too late. A few of the vines snapped upward like vipers and wrapped themselves around Phoebus and Hercules' arms. Feeling the thorns biting into his skin, Hercules cried out and dropped his sword. Phoebus struggled stubbornly to get free, but the plants were unnaturally strong. He saw that the vines were crushing the armor, threatening to break his arm. Phoebus was forced to drop his own weapon before the vines would let up. By then, everyone's legs were ensnared by the thorns as well. Rapunzel yelped and cried as the vines painfully rooted her in place. She gaped up at Maleficent in terror.

"What have I told you about the outside world, stupid girl?" Maleficent demanded, rising up to her full height. She glared down at them all from her place in the tree. "It will bring you nothing but trouble."

"No! Please, don't hurt them!" Rapunzel begged. "I'll go back with you right now! I'll never try to leave again! Just please let them go!"

"It's too late for that, child." Maleficent smirked and drifted down from the tree limb so that she stood in front of them. "You've tried my patience for the last time. And, truthfully, I have no further need of you."

"W-what?" Rapunzel shuddered.

"I never had any need of your power, dear. I just needed to keep you away from them. You are free to go..." Maleficent released an unsettling chuckle. "But your hair is not." The chuckle rose to a resounding cackle as Maleficent waved her hand again.

A vine shot upward and gripped Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel screamed as the vine tightened and the thorns sawed through her thick braid. In an instant, the train of golden hair was lopped off. It had turned brown before it even reached the ground. The hair that was left atop the girl's head quickly turned brunette as well.

"No!" Phoebus shouted.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn called to her, afraid that she'd been hurt.

Maleficent turned her attention sharply toward Flynn. "You... You think I didn't know about your little plan? That I was ignorant to the fact that you were sneaking up into the tower so frequently? You are not nearly as clever as you think you are, Flynn Rider. And not nearly sneaky enough to pull a wool over my eyes." Her eyes gleamed and her red lips spread in a grin that made Flynn's skin crawl. "I can't just let you go. I need to make an example of you."

"No, please!" Rapunzel sobbed.

Maleficent glowered at her and raised both her hands. Her voice boomed like thunder. "This is what becomes of those who trifle with the Mistress of All Evil!" She shrieked and suddenly the vines that held Flynn receded. Then, with a flourish of her arms, Flynn was flung through the air. He landed head-on into a writhing mass of the cursed brambles. Rapunzel screamed and both Phoebus and Hercules struggled to be free.

Maleficent cackled. "Oh, are you still eager to get home? Don't fret, I'll let you go! The girl is useless to you now any way." She examined the two soldiers with obvious malice. "After all your effort, you are to return empty-handed..." She laughed again, triumphantly. But her tone was still bitter. "What would poor Cinderella think?"

Phoebus attempted to lunge at her, but the vines kept him locked in place. Maleficent hummed contentedly and turned away, strolling away into the shadow. The green mist slowly melted away, and the thorny vines started to decay. As the plants became dry and brittle, Phoebus, Hercules and Rapunzel quickly broke themselves out of their embrace. Rapunzel immediately ran to help Flynn out of the bramble bush. Phoebus helped her while Hercules ran off to find the horses.

"My eyes... I can't see..." Flynn groaned as they dragged his bloodied body out of the thorns. Rapunzel sobbed and collapsed with him on the forest floor, cradling him in her lap. Phoebus stood by with his head hanging in defeat.

Hercules jogged back toward them after a few minutes. "The horses are long gone."

"What do we do now?" Rapunzel whispered.

Phoebus stared off into the dark, lost in thought. Then, he snapped himself back into reality. He turned to Rapunzel with the most convincing smile he could muster. "What do you mean, 'what do we do'? We had a deal. Let's get you home."

"But...but I can't help you now. Your prince..." Her lip quivered as she looked up at him hopelessly.

"It doesn't matter now. You need to find your parents, and Flynn needs medical attention." Phoebus said reasonably. He turned to Hercules. "Can you carry him?"

Hercules nodded and walked over to lift Flynn up. He tossed him over his shoulder. Rapunzel slowly stood up. She ran over to hug Phoebus and whispered, "Thank you... I'm so sorry for-"

"It isn't your fault." Phoebus assured her. "You did all you could." He pulled back and patted her shoulder before walking ahead. "Let's go."

_**The Present...**_

"Now, was that so bad?" Belle asked smugly as she and Meg walked into their cottage.

Meg sighed and hung her shawl up by the front door. "It was...something."

The party hadn't exactly been what Meg was expecting. She and Belle had dug a couple of their mother's old dresses out of a trunk in the cellar. At first, Meg was self-conscious about going to a party that she assumed would be heavily populated by aristocrats in a dress that was well out of fashion. Then, they got to the party and Meg realized that most of those attending were poorer folk and shop-keepers. A lot of them hadn't even bothered to dress up. So then, Meg felt ridiculous for being overdressed. It was as though, no matter what kind of people surrounded her, she was out of place.

She had been depending on Belle's care-free spirit to carry her through the evening, but she was quickly seperated from her sister when Sebastian swooped in and insisted on giving her a tour of his grand house. The place wasn't too extravagant, but it still made Meg feel two feet tall. It was a fairly plain house, but quite large. More than big enough to house a large family, and sitting on a sizeable plot of land to boot. Meg wasn't sure what the point of all the extra space was, since it seemed that Sebastian only planned to support himself and his sister for the time being. Still, the place was far nicer than any home she could dream of living in. And fairly secluded from the village, which she found odd since Sebastian was such a sociable person.

Snow White wasn't at the party, which disappointed Belle. But she didn't have much time to think about it before Gaston started to pester her. Of course, he wasn't trying to pester ger, but he was just such an oaf that Belle couldn't help feeling intruded on. Meg found an escape from Sebastian's attentions by running to Belle's aid and protecting her sister throughout the night. She couldn't help wondering just what had gotten into the two brothers.

"Sebastian had his eyes on you all night." Belle mused. She was tending to the bouquet of lilies as she spoke. Meg was sure that she was just doing it to bother her.

Meg remained silent and headed to her room, wishing only to go to sleep and forget this whole thing. Belle watched her sister go and shook her head. Then, she went to her own room to pick out a book to read. Vanessa was still out and Meg was sulking out of sight. Belle took this alone time to settle by their fireplace with one of her favorite stories and read to herself until she eventually fell asleep.

Meg wandered into the living room the next morning to find Belle sleeping peacefully by the dying fire, a book sitting open in one of her limp hands. Vanessa was also there, laying haphazardly across the couch in a drunken slumber. Meg smirked and snuck into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Phoebus kept his head high as he escorted Rapunzel to the castle. She looked around with child-like eyes at the sights of the kingdom which she'd never set foot in before now. Well, not that she could really remember. The kingdom was alive with laughter and merriment. The smell of freshly baked pastries filled the streets and everything was illuminated by the golden sunlight. Rapunzel had never seen such splendor. Still, the sense of dread never escaped her. Hercules was following close behind with Flynn still flung over his shoulder. Rapunzel glanced back a few times in concern.

Phoebus explained the situation to the palace guards, who then eagerly led them into the castle. They were left to wait on a balcony while the guards fetched the King and Queen. One guard led Hercules away to take Flynn to the royal doctor. Phoebus stood calmly by Rapunzel, who was nervously running her fingers through her short brown hair.

Phoebus smiled at her. "It's going to be fine."

"What if they aren't what I expected? Or what if they don't like me?" She asked doubtfully.

"Rapunzel, you are their daughter. They've spent all this time searching and hoping for you to return. No matter what, they will love you." Phoebus said comfortingly.

Rapunzel smiled slightly. "Thank you...for everything. But...why go to such lengths to help me now that I have nothing to offer in return?"

Phoebus tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well...you kind of remind me of someone."

"I do?"

"Yes. It's your eyes."

"My eyes?"

Phoebus smiled. "Yes. So green. I knew another little girl with eyes like that. Like little emeralds."

Rapunzel was intrigued. "Really? Who was she?"

"Her name was Esmeralda. Just a child, belonging to troop of gypsy vagrants. I stumbled upon them early on in this venture, when I was much younger. One of the first places we searched for that magic flower was Paris, France. I found myself distracted by how the gypsies were mistreated by the authorities. By everyone, really. Officials were trying to...exterminate them. Like they were insects." Phoebus paused for a moment, awash in memory. "I did what I could to get all the gypsies to refuge. Not everyone made it, but...she did."

"You cared about her when no one else did." Rapunzel said, obvious admiration in her tone.

He shook his head. "I did care, but I wasn't the only one. The gypsies looked out for one another. They were a family. I knew the girl was in good hands. But I also didn't doubt that she could take care of herself. She was strong. That's why I was able to leave her."

"Do you think I'm strong?" Rapunzel asked quietly after a moment.

Phoebus nodded. "Yes, I do. To live under Maleficent's watchful eye must have taken a great deal of strength. And now I will leave you knowing that you'll never have to live in fear again."

Rapunzel grinned at him.

The sound of approaching footsteps made them both turn toward the door. Rapunzel peered curiously into the corridor, then went rigid when she spotted the King and Queen. They paused in the doorway, staring at her with disbelieving but hopeful eyes. Rapunzel fidgeted slightly under their gaze.

The Queen stepped onto the balcony first, looking Rapunzel over as if to prove some suspicion. Rapunzel looked back at her nervously. Phoebus smirked as he watched. He could see that the Queen already knew the truth. The Queen slowly reached up a hand to stroke Rapunzel's cheek.

"It is you...isn't it?" The Queen asked her quietly.

Rapunzel smiled a little. "Hello, mother."

The Queen gasped and pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug. The King smiled as he joined them. And the three knelt together on the ground and cradled each other. Phoebus grinned at the sight.

"I'm sorry to break this up..."

They all turned to see Hercules standing in the doorway, wearing a grievous look on his face, which was uncharactistic for him.

"Rapunzel, the doctor wants to speak to you. It's about Flynn." Hercules finished.

"Let's go right away." The Queen said, standing up with Rapunzel still in her arms. She looked each of them over to inspect the punctures left in their skin by Maleficent's thorns. The dents in Phoebus' armor earned a curious look. "I think you all could use some medical attention."

They all followed Hercules to the doctor's quarters, where Flynn was stretched out on a cushy bed with bandages wound over his eyes. Rapunzel immediately ran to his side.

"Isn't that Flynn Rider, the thief?" The King asked disapprovingly.

Rapunzel shook her head. "His name is Eugene. He was stealing the crown for me. He thought that bringing it to me would jog my memory and encourage me to come find you. Without him, I wouldn't be here now."

Phoebus had half a mind to mention that he and Hercules had something to do with that, but he refrained and stayed silent.

"He... He's the one who found you?" The King asked her skeptically.

Rapunzel nodded and gazed down at Flynn. "Yes."

Seeing the way her daughter looked at this man, the Queen smiled and commented, "Well, his wanted posters don't do him any justice. They've never been very good at noses."

The King chuckled, then sobered up and turned to the doctor. "What ails him?"

"It seems that the young man has had thorns stuck into his eyes." The doctor replied.

The Queen gasped.

"We were attacked by Maleficent, the dark fairy, on our way here." Phoebus explained. "She had control over the brambles in the forest."

"She's the one who hid me away all these years, mother." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Oh, my poor child..." The Queen sat beside her daughter and wrapped her up in her arms.

"Can he be helped?" Phoebus asked the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "The wounds will eventually heal. The pain will subside. But..." He shook his head. "His eyesight is gone."

Rapunzel blanched upon hearing this. A mournful silence settled over the room. Finally she spoke, but her voice was barely above a whisper. "He's...blind?"

"I'm very sorry." The doctor responded. "But at least he lives."

"Yes, but what kind of life?" Rapunzel demanded in fear. She propped herself up on the bed so that she leaned over Flynn. "Oh, Eugene..." She began to sob over him. "I'm so sorry..."

Her mother watched in despair. Then, something curious about Rapunzel's tears caught her eye. She squinted to see that the tears held a faint golden glow. When the droplets landed on Flynn's bandages, the light evaporated.

"Rapunzel..." The Queen murmured in shock.

"I see it, too." Phoebus said, a grin spreading on his face. He turned to the doctor. "Remove the bandages."

The doctor seemed confused, but when the Queen nodded urgently, he obliged. Seeing Flynn's swollen, bloodied eyes only caused Rapunzel more grief. As fresh tears fell, the golden aura around each one became stronger. Rapunzel gasped as she watched her gleaming tears start to heal Flynn's eyes.

"It's a miracle!" The doctor cried as Flynn started to wake.

"It's magic." The Queen said proudly. The King placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I... I can see you..." Flynn whispered to Rapunzel.

She gasped and leaned down to kiss him ecstaticly.

"Quickly, get me a vial!" Phoebus told the doctor.

While weeping tears of joy, Rapunzel caught onto Phoebus's plan and excitedly agreed. The doctor rushed to find a small vial and brought it to Phoebus, who quickly popped it open. He ran to Rapunzel and pressed the vial to her cheek, allowing a few of her tears to drip into it. Rapunzel laughed aloud at the strange expressions on the faces of her parents and the doctor.

When Phoebus felt he'd collected enough of the tears, he pulled the vial away and closed it. The vial seemed alive with the tears' golden light, shining like a beacon of hope.

"Are you sure that will be enough?" Rapunzel asked, hesitant to wipe away the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

Phoebus chuckled. "I'm sure. Rapunzel...thank you."

Hercules grinned and clapped a hand on Phoebus' shoulder. "I can't believe it..."

A few hours later, Phoebus and Hercules were preparing to head back to their ship. The royal family (and Flynn) stood outside the castle to see them off.

"You're sure you can't stay for her birthday?" The Queen asked them.

Phoebus shook his head. "We've rested long enough, and you've already been so generous by gifting us these supplies. We can't wait any longer." He wasn't sure how long it would take to get back home, but he did know that Aurora and Eric's 16th birthday was only a few weeks away. They had no time to lose.

Rapunzel ran forward to give him and Hercules one last hug, and made them promise that they'd come back to visit someday. As the sun set, the ship set sail back home.

Noticing how quickly night was falling, the Queen smiled at her daughter. "What do you say we give them a proper send-off, hmm?"

On the ship, Phoebus heard a round of surprised gasps and cheers from the crew. He turned to see the night sky filling with golden lanterns, seeming to be coming from the kingdom. Hercules laughed as the lanterns hovered over the water, catching up to their ship. From far away, they looked like stars. But soon the ship found itself surrounded by the lanterns, which glowed brilliantly both above and from their reflections on the water. Looking around, Phoebus had a sense that they were traveling within a refulgant cloud.

Hercules joined Phoebus at the helm.

"I'd say our luck is changing, Captain." Hercules said with a boyish grin.

Phoebus chuckled and nodded. "I'd say so, too. But the journey isn't over yet."

_**One Day Later...**_

"Are you going to the festival?"

Giselle rolled over in her bed to look at her curious little sister, who lay in her own bed across the room.

"I don't know..." Giselle answered quietly. She propped herself up on one elbow. "If you could come with us, I definitely would. I'm sorry it's happening before your birthday."

Rose smiled. "It's alright. I'm sure there will be other festivals."

Giselle decided not to mention that this was the first festival held in the kingdom since...well, since as long as she could remember. From what she'd heard, the kingdom wasn't a very happy place since the King and Queen died and their son became a recluse.

"I think you should go." Rose said.

"Really?"

Rose giggled. "I think it would make Edward very happy if you went."

Giselle groaned and rolled onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling while the thought of seeing Edward again made her stomach twist. She felt utterly lost.

"And besides, someone must look after Peter. I'm surprised none of our mothers are insisting on going along to watch him." Rose continued.

Giselle smiled upon hearing Rose's affectionate use of the word "mothers". When speaking to just one of them, Rose would call them by their name. But when she referred to all three at once, she said "mothers". It was a habit that all three of the kids had picked up. It made sense, since the three old maids were all any of the children knew of family.

"I suppose you're right..." Giselle whispered. "I will go. For Peter." And possibly to dance with the gypsies again...

"And if you _do _ see Prince Edward, it won't be the worst thing in the world. Will it?" Rose asked smugly.

Giselle laughed quietly. "No. Maybe not." Truthfully, as nervous as she was, the thought of seeing the Prince and hearing his voice again made her excited. She secretly hoped to be the reason he smiled for the rest of their days.

_**The Next Day...**_

The Festival of Fools was a boisterous cacophony of music, liquor, dancing and mayhem. All the people came together to join in the gypsies' merriment. The atmosphere of the kingdom was completely changed from plain and dreary to bright, colorful, melodic cheer. There were entertainers of all sorts, and every kind of food you could imagine. The streets were decorated with a rainbow of banners and ribbons. Confetti rained down and clung to the peoples' hair. It was a truly beautiful scene.

But Quasimodo could only get a glimpse of it all from his window in the highest tower of the castle. He sighed as he leaned on the windowsill and watched the festival carry on. The crowd of happy people was completely oblivious to being watched.

"You know, I'm fairly certain that the world will keep turning if you decide to go outside." Fairy Godmother said from behind him. He jumped a little, not knowing she was there.

He turned to her, immediately shaking his head. "Oh, no. I couldn't..."

"Quasimodo, nobody wants to remain cooped up here forever. That is precisely what we are working to prevent." She said gently as she sat next to him. They both looked out the window now. She continued, "A bright young man like you deserves more than gargoyles for company."

"Well, I also have you. And Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, Cogsworth..." Quasimodo started to list every servant in the castle.

"I rest my case." She smirked.

Quasimodo caught onto her meaning and laughed. "You all aren't gargoyles."

She sighed. "We may as well be, if Adam doesn't shape up. All that time, sulking around his West Wing and lurking in the dungeon..." She shook her head. "Quasi, do not be like him. Venture out there, if only for a day."

Quasimodo nervously twiddled his fingers. He longed to go outside more than anything, but he knew that it could be dangerous for someone like him.

"They'll think I'm a monster."

"But you aren't." She assured him. He fearfully ducked his head. She realized what was really on his mind. "Are you worried that he'll see you there?"

Quasimodo peered up at her.

She offered him a smile. "Well, if you'd like, I can do a little spell that might help."

"Can you...make me look normal?"

"You _are _normal, Quasimodo."

He nodded along, seeming ashamed of his request. She tipped her head to one side.

"What I _can _do is enchant my cloak to offer you a disguise. It will only last a few hours. But, Quasi, one day you will have to learn to accept yourself for you are and stop worrying about what others think."

Quasimodo smiled at her. "I'm very glad you took me in, Fiyera."

She laughed and pulled him into a hug. "As am I. Now, come!" She patted his hunch and stood up. "Let's get you to a festival!"

Outside, Giselle and Peter had just arrived and were taking in the glorious sights of the festival. Giselle giggled as she twirled around with some of the dancers. Peter disappeared to see if he could find the girls he'd been spying on the other day. In the midst of her dancing, Giselle heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned and froze when she saw Edward smiling at her.

"I don't mean to be too forward, but... I haven't been able to keep you off my mind." He told her. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. "I'm very glad you're here." He bowed before her, making her blush. He extended one hand. "May I have this dance?"

Giselle squeaked and nodded, placing her hand in his. When their palms touched, she was flooded with warmth and suddenly felt more at ease. She allowed Edward to sweep her away.

Peter, who'd watched the whole thing, shook his head in amusement. Then, a peculiar shape in the crowd caught his eye. A particularly short person was slipping through the crowd, wearing a blue cloak to conceal the face. Peter couldn't tell from here, but he suspected that it was one of the orphans in a costume. Peter quickly followed the figure, hoping to be a part of whatever mischief they had planned. Why wear a cloak like that if you wanted to be recognized? Peter smirked as he drew close to the figure. He brazenly tapped the person's shoulder.

The person whirled around, seeming to be frightened out of his whits. It was a young man, not a child. Peter could tell by the face that he was a few years older than himself. But why was he so short? Looking him over, Peter could make out fairly plain features, with pale skin, grey-blue eyes and scruffy red hair. Peter couldn't help seeing himself in the boy. They were even dressed similarly, but this boy wore shoes. And, of course, his cloak.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Peter said with a smirk.

"Oh, I... I'm new." The boy replied nervously.

"But you live around here?"

"Yes."

Peter nodded. "I live in the forest. Kind of far off. But I figured this festival would be worth the trek." He crossed his arms.

The boy nodded along, seeming uncomfortable and confused. He was wondering why Peter was talking to him. And the festival obviously had him overwhelmed.

Peter gave him an impish grin. "You looked a little lost back there. You should stick with me. I'm Peter, by the way." He stuck out one hand for the boy to shake.

He hesitantly stared at Peter's hand, then reached up tentatively to shake it. "I'm...Quasi."

In the middle of the festival, Clopin and the Princes called everyone to the stage to watch Esmeralda dance. At the back of the gathering crowd, Meg looked sour as a few people pushed past her.

"What are we even doing here?" Meg demanded of Belle, who'd been the one to drag her out of the house.

Belle was beaming with excitement. "Oh, come on, Meg! Weren't you just a little curious?"

Meg had been curious, but she'd also been wary of having another meeting with Sebastian.

Belle caught on to the worried look in Meg's eyes and said, "This will be good for us. Now, let's try to get closer to the stage."

Esmeralda's dance was an intense flurry of motion, each movement flowing seamlessly into the next. She'd captivated the attention of everyone in attendance, including Headmaster Frollo, who was watching from the front window of his orphanage. He hadn't allowed the children to leave the building today, fearful that they would give in to the gypsies' madness. But, as he followed each fragile step of Esmeralda's dance with his stony eyes, he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. He suddenly felt a need to step outside into the throng of activity and join her.

_The siren has cast a spell over me... _He thought irrationally. He was sure he heard her angelic voice in his head, calling to him. He knew he must not give in. Still, he figured it would be for the best to venture outside and keep watch over the hopeless souls who she had in her clutches. If anything went awry, he was the only one strong enough to put down the witch.

As he joined the crowd, Esmeralda was inviting that red-headed forest girl up on the stage to dance with her. Caught in the gypsy's spell, the poor girl moved like a leaf on the wind. She was taken into a pure ecstasy by the nature of the dance, Frollo could tell.

_Damned fool._

He noticed Esmeralda winking at someone in the crowd and a violent jealousy suddenly swelled within him. He turned to see the other forest rat, the boy who always galavanted around with his children, standing there. But Frollo realized that Esmeralda hadn't been looking at him. He was giving another boy in a cloak a congratulatory pat on the back. Without thinking, Frollo started to push through the crowd to reach this stranger.

The cloaked boy seemed embarrassed by the gypsy's flirtation and was trying to slip away from the show, despite the forest rat's protests. Frollo strode purposefully toward them. As he drew near, he watched how the boy moved and easily recognized that gait. Frollo couldn't believe it was him. It couldn't be! But it was undeniable. No one else would dare to try to hide behind that cloak... That blue cloak!

The enraged Frollo lunged forward, gripping the heathen by the shoulder and forcing him to turn around. The boy stared up at him in horror.

"I see through that witch's enchantments, you idiot!" Frollo snarled. "Now stop lying to these people with that disguise!" He managed to wrench the cloak away from the boy.

"No!" He cried in fear.

"What are you doing?!" The forest rat demanded angrily, starting to wrestle Frollo to get the cloak back.

On the stage, Giselle noticed her brother fighting Frollo and abruptly stopped dancing. The scuffle couldn't be heard over the music, so everyone was confused at first.

"Peter!" Giselle cried, hopping off the stage and pushing through the crowd to help him. Edward tried in vain to follow her, but he was at the edge of a crowd that unwittingly worked against him.

Esmeralda spun to a stop and watched from the stage. Her eyes wandered from the fight to see something much more peculiar happening right next to it.

Peter finally managed to get the cloak away from Frollo. But when he turned to give it back to Quasi, a disturbing sight met his eyes. Quasi became hunched over as his back twisted and one of his shoulders mounted to an unsightly hump. His eyelids swelled, but the left one became grotesquely puffy, like a rock was locked under the skin. His nose became bulbous and turned upward, pulling his upper lip along with it and revealing a set of large, crooked teeth. With his bunched shoulders set forward, his burly arms hung so that his knuckles nearly touched the street. He was much more top-heavy now, making his legs look short and skinny in comparison. He was truly freakish.

And obviously horrified. The entire crowd had turned this way to see the fight, but now all eyes were on him.

"Quasi..." Peter started to walk toward the hunchback, offering him his cloak.

Giselle had finally reached her brother. Upon seeing Quasi, she screamed. A few others in the crowd followed suit.

"Is he hurting that poor girl?" A distressed mother cried from somewhere in the crowd.

"No! I just- He surprised me! That's all!" Giselle tried to shout over the indignant crowd, but couldn't be heard.

Esmeralda hopped off the stage and tried to push through the crowd to investigate. Phillip, Franklin and Edward were doing the same.

"He's obviously a spy, sent by that witch who takes refuge in the castle!" Frollo sneered.

A few people gasped in shock. The crowd began to murmur to each other about the credibility of Frollo's claim. Some refused to believe that Fiyera was a witch, and insisted that she was just a dotty old woman. But Frollo had swayed most of the crowd with his paranoia. They had no way of knowing that he was using them to personally attack Quasimodo now that he had him cornered.

"I say that we teach him a lesson! Don't you?" Frollo asked the crowd.

Many cheered in response and shouted nasty insults Quasi's way. Quasi cowered in terror and silently pleaded for mercy from Frollo. Frollo simply narrowed his eyes at the hunchback and allowed the crowd to move toward him.

Seeing the innocence in Quasi's eyes, Peter couldn't stand to see anything bad happen to him. He flung himself in front of Quasi to protect him. Giselle nervously watched as the crowd stormed forward. She quickly realized that this mob was going after Quasi whether Peter was in the way or not. And Peter was not budging, staring the crowd down in defiance.

"Good. Kill two birds with one stone." Giselle heard Frollo mutter.

She knew that if she didn't step in, her brother would get hurt. She ran over and grabbed Peter by the arm, pulling him out of the way with all her might. Peter shouted at her angrily, but she couldn't hear what he said over the clamor of the crowd.

Just as it seemed that the mob would roll over Quasimodo like a wave, there was a loud popping sound that made most jump back from him. The air was suddenly filled with purple smoke, leaving all the festival-goers temporarily blinded.

"Enough!" A sharp, female voice commanded.

The smoke cleared and everyone stared at Esmeralda, who now stood in front of Quasimodo protectively.

"Witchcraft..." Frollo whispered fearfully, rearing back.

Esmeralda wore a stern expression as she addressed the crowd.

"This was supposed to be a day of joy. This festival was meant to be a place where all people feel welcome and safe. Look at what you're doing! What good will come of attacking this poor boy?"

Most of the crowd seemed to collect themselves and shamefully ducked their heads. A few grumbled unhappily. Esmeralda glared at Frollo now. "And you! You mistreat this boy the same way that you mistreat my own people! You call this justice, you deluded, self-righteous zealot?"

"How _dare _you..." Frollo started to argue.

"She's right, Frollo."

The crowd parted, allowing Prince Phillip to speak to the Headmaster face-to-face. He and his two brothers all looked very displeased.

"You're the one inciting terror in your streets. Not the gypsies. And not the hunchback." Phillip said in a voice loud enough for all to hear. "You're the only threat here. And I say you're no longer welcome to the festivities."

"What?!" Frollo growled.

"Go home, Frollo. My brother, Franklin, will escort you."

Franklin started to walk toward the old man, but he stepped back.

"Now, see here-!" Frollo shouted.

"If you won't peacefully return to your orphanage, perhaps a trip to the Palace of Justice would do." Phillip cut him off. Seeing how rigid Frollo got, the Prince smirked. "This is your second offense, after all. I'm trying to let you off with a warning. But this is the _last _warning. Understand?"

Frollo seethed, then stepped forward so Franklin could grab his arm. Frollo held his head high as the oldest Prince led him away. The crowd had thinned out by now, most people heading home because they felt uncomfortable. Esmeralda turned to talk to the hunchback, but he had vanished. When she hadn't been looking, Peter had slipped Quasi his cloak and Quasi had run off. Esmeralda frowned as she looked around for him.

"You are quite courageous, miss." Edward told her, making her turn to him. "And kind, as well. To show such compassion to that poor creature..."

"All people should be treated with respect, Your Highness." She responded solemnly. She turned back toward where the hunchback had been. "I wish I'd learned his name..."

"Quasi."

She turned to Peter. "What?"

"He called himself 'Quasi'." Peter told her again.

"His name is Quasimodo." Phillip interjected. "And it should have been my duty to protect him. But I didn't think he'd come... He never leaves the palace walls." He looked toward the castle. Edward nodded along in agreement.

"He comes from the palace?" Esmeralda asked.

"Fiyera adopted him a few years ago." Phillip's expression became somber. "Rescued him, really. From Headmaster Frollo."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, that woman's as much a witch as I am a frog."

There was a crack of thunder overhead. They all looked up to see dark clouds rolling in, momentarily illuminated by white-hot lightning. Rain began to pour down. The rest of the crowd ran towards their homes, leaving Phillip, Edward, Esmeralda, Giselle, Peter and all the gypsies. Belle lingered for a moment, wishing to join in when she saw the gypsies dancing in the rain. But the irritated Meg grabbed her by the hand and led her away.

Esmeralda invited Peter and Giselle to join in the dance. Phillip headed back to the castle while Edward stayed behind, following wherever Giselle went. As the group danced to no music but the sound of the rain, Edward playfully bowed to her again and asked, "Another dance, m'lady?"

Giselle giggled and mock-curtsied. "Yes, please."

Edward laughed heartily and scooped her up into his arms, swinging her around through the air. She shrieked with joy while everyone around them cheered. In the midst of the dance, Edward swept her a little ways away from the others and clasped her hands in his. She gazed up at him in a dream-like state, dazed by this unbelievable turn of events.

"Whenever you're away from me, my heart aches. Every thought I have is of you and you alone. I cannot go another day without calling you mine." He got down on one knee. She gasped softly as she realized what was about to happen. He looked hopefully up at her. "Giselle... Will you marry me?"

She was shocked for a moment, stunned into silence. Then, she let out a girlish squeal and fell to her knees before him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

There were cheers all around, as Peter and the gypsies had stopped their dance to eavesdrop. The happy couple was swarmed by excited people and another celebratory dance began. The rain fell harder, but they didn't care.

Snow White had watched the whole scene from the attic window. She hadn't even bothered asking if she could go to the festival. Since Franklin's visit, Grimhilde wouldn't even let her leave the manor. She couldn't wander outside any more. In fact, Grimhilde had stopped giving the girl chores to do, and instead kept her locked in her dusty little attic most of the time. This window did not open, and Snow feared that she would never again breathe fresh air or feel sunlight on her skin. But, most of all, she worried that she would never see Franklin again. That she would soon forget what his voice sounded like, and the silence would become too much to bear.

Later on, Giselle skipped ahead of Peter through the forest, positively giddy. Peter laughed as he ran after his sister, hopping over stones and climbing through the trees. The forest created a shield against the storm, so that only a few raindrops could reach them.

"And to think you almost didn't come along today!" Peter teased her as they traveled home.

"I know!" She giggled. "To think I almost deprived myself of this happiness! Oh, Rose is going to be so glad to hear-" She gasped suddenly, freezing in place.

Peter dropped down from a tree and ran to her. "Giselle? What is it?"

She shook her head slightly. "How am I going to tell our mothers?"

Peter couldn't help laughing.

_**That Night...**_

Wendy was awakened suddenly. By what, she wasn't sure. She was alert for a moment, listening for any sign of what might have stirred her. In the dark, she saw nothing. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes, intent on falling asleep again.

Then, she heard her window creak open. She peeked over to see the shadowy figure of a boy climbing into the room through her window. She gasped and sat upright, staring at him as he welcomed himself in. He left the window open, and a gentle breeze wafted in, making her curtains waver. The boy stood at the foot of her bed for a moment. Wendy leaned over to light the candle by her bed. The soft flame allowed enough light to be able to see him. She turned back to see him perched on the end of the bed like an animal. One look at his smug expression and she immediately recognized him.

"You!" She hissed.

Peter laughed and hopped onto the bed, lounging across the foot of it like he belonged there.

"What are you doing here?" She angrily whispered.

"I just came looking for an apology." He replied.

Her eyes widened. "Apology?! You-" She paused to collect herself, realizing how loud she was being. She didn't want anyone to come and find a boy in her room. _Especially _not Ms. Tremaine. "You're the one who tried to drown me in the fountain."

"Drown you?" He mocked.

"Shh! Get out of here. You're going to get me into trouble."

"You're already in trouble, girly."

"How so?"

"Well, you've caught my attention." He sat up and scooted closer to her.

Wendy became very aware of how much he might be able to see of her in her flimsy nightgown. She pulled her blanket up around her chest and glared at him.

"And you show a girl you're interested by sneaking into her room in the dead of night?"

He shrugged. "I might be doing this wrong. You're the first girl I've liked."

She scoffed. "You are so-! Ugh. Nevermind. Just please get out." She pointed toward the window. "And shut that behind you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I am not afraid. But I am wary of strange boys who climb in through my window and claim to be 'interested'. I don't even know your name!"

"It's Peter."

She shot him a look.

He laughed. "Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"Well, I figured that you might already know it, since you were stalking me the other day."

He tilted his head to one side, patiently waiting.

She rolled her eyes. "Wendy."

"I like that name."

"Is this seriously how you plan to court me?"

"I told you I'm new to this."

"Well, couldn't you have planned this out a little better?"

"Why does there need to be a plan?"

"Why would you not want a plan?!"

"Seems boring."

Wendy sighed. "Peter. Please. Just go. Find me during the day like a normal person."

"Normal's just a synonym for boring." He grinned.

"It is not!"

"Why not take a risk, Wendy? Come with me."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, we'll go through the window. No one will even realize you're gone. It'll be fun!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just not scared."

"I told you before I am _not _scared. You know what? I think you _are _the timid one."

"Me?"

"Yes! I tried to show you kindness the other day and you responded by acting like a petulant child. Frollo showed up and you scurried off into the woods like a scared little mouse. And now, judging by this behavior, I can only assume that you're afraid of honest, mature communication, and you're scared to grow up. You, Peter, are just a lonely little forest rat who's afraid of his own..." She trailed off, her expression softening. Her eyes wandered toward his feet.

Peter watched her curiously. He waited for her to finish her sentence, but it seemed she never would. Eventually, he took a guess. "Shadow?"

She peered back up at him. "Yes..."

Peter leaned in closer to her. "I think you're just as afraid of growing up as I am, Wendy. You just don't know how to escape it. You're afraid of adventure." He slowly reached out to hold her hand. Surprisingly, she let him. "Let's help each other not be afraid any more."

She stared at him for awhile, obviously caught off guard. He was smarter than she thought, or at least more intuitive. And no one had ever behaved like this with her before... She hadn't had much interaction with boys aside from growing up with her little brothers.

She slowly nodded. "Alright." For whatever reason, she was growing to trust him. It was illogical, she barely knew this boy. He was so stubborn, reckless, devious... Free. Kind. She sensed that he meant her no ill will.

"Come with me. Just for a little while." Peter insisted.

She thought about it, but inevitably shook her head. "No... Not tonight. Maybe another time, but not now."

Peter nodded his head, not seeming disappointed. Instead, he smiled at her. She'd just promised him another visit.

_**Later That Night...**_

Flora, Fauna and Merriweather were returning home from a late-night meeting with the Fairy Godmother. They walked home and were surprised to see candlelight within the cottage. Feeling uneasy, they walked faster. When they heard one of the girls crying through the window, they ran in through the front door. They gasped or cried out when they saw Rose kneeling and sobbing over Giselle's pale, unconscious form. The three old maids hurried over and knelt beside the girls. Fauna pulled Rose away and hugged the shaking girl while Flora and Merriweather tended to Giselle, who was unresponsive.

"Rose, what happened?" Flora asked.

"We were up in our room... We couldn't sleep, so we were just talking. Then, we heard a knock on the front door. Giselle told me to stay put and came downstairs to answer the door. I heard them chat for awhile, everything seemed fine. Then, there was this odd silence. Giselle started to choke..." Rose shuddered. "I heard this...this _thud..._as if someone had fallen down. And then, this _laugh..._" Rose shook her head. "Whoever the woman was, she had a terrible laugh. Like a...a..."

"Witch." Merriweather finished.

The other three turned to see that Merriweather had pried something from Giselle's grasp. She held it up for them all to see. Rose whimpered and turned to hide her face while Flora and Fauna gaped at the thing with dread.

It was an apple, with a deep red skin that gleamed enticingly in the candlelight. A bite had been taken out of it, revealing the vibrant green sludge that lied within. The juice that dropped out hissed and burned the skin like acid.

Fauna shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "Is she...?"

"No." Flora responded. "She is still breathing. We will meet with Fiyera about this tomorrow. She will help."

"Where is Peter, Rose?" Merriweather asked.

"He's asleep in his room. He doesn't know a thing." Rose sniffled.

"Should we wake him?" Fauna asked.

Flora shook her head. "No...no. We'll explain to him in the morning. For now, let's get Giselle up to her bed."


	7. Chapter 6

"H-How could this have happened?" Peter croaked, blinking back tears.

"You mustn't blame yourself, dear." Fauna told him as she reached over to pat his hand. "We all know what a heavy sleeper you are."

"And it's not like we would have wanted you trying to fight a witch any way." Merriweather added gruffly from across the table. "Evil, conniving-"

"We must go to Fiyera now." Flora cut in while she continued to pace back and forth across the room, deep in thought. "Only she can help us."

Peter scoffed in disbelief, his anguish getting the better of him. "What does that old woman know that we don't? It's not like you can get an audience with her, any way!"

"Hush, boy. Us old women are far more capable than you know. There are things at work here that you cannot understand. Not now, at least." Flora reprimanded him.

Peter sighed and ran his hands over his face in frustration. What were the mothers keeping from him? What was he not allowed to know "yet"? And why was Fiyera so important?

"Don't worry yourself, dear." Fauna said comfortingly. "Fiyera will see us. We're old friends of hers."

"Enough!" Merriweather snapped.

"We will go into town now. Peter, you stay here with your sisters. If someone knocks on the door, do not answer it. No matter what. Understand?" Flora instructed as she and her sisters pulled on their cloaks.

Peter nodded glumly and watched them go. After a moment, he slowly rose from his seat and walked up to his sisters' room, where Rose sat at the foot of Giselle's bed and watched over the sleeping girl and silently cried. She heard his soft footsteps approaching and turned to him with tear-stained cheeks. She tried to smile for him, but his morose expression was unchanged. He sat on the floor by the bed and leaned his head against the wooden frame, watching Giselle seem to grow paler by the minute.

"She looks so peaceful..." Rose whispered, brushing a strand of hair off of Giselle's forehead. "I wonder what she's dreaming of?"

Peter said nothing. He knew Rose was just trying to distract the both of them, but he didn't feel like playing along. He honestly didn't have an answer for her.

Rose suddenly began to sob and Peter looked up at her in alarm. He got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her, and she practically collapsed into him.

"Oh, it's all my fault, Peter." She moaned in misery. "I shouldn't have let her answer the door... I should have made her stay up here!" She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

Peter let this sink in, then slowly shook his head. "No, Rose... It isn't your fault. It's mine."

"What? No..."

"Listen to me. You all thought I was asleep in my room the whole time. Right?"

Rose nodded.

Now tears began to flood from Peter's eyes as well. "Well, that's not true. I wasn't even here." He choked a little. "I had snuck out. To see a girl. If I had been here..."

"No, Peter, no... You can't blame yourself." She gave him a comforting squeeze around the middle with her slim arms as they continued to cry together. "Maybe there's nothing any of us could have done... Maybe it's just fate..."

Peter thought this over for awhile, slowly piecing something together. "Strange, though..."

"What is?"

"Don't you find it suspicious that some mysterious old witch found us here? No one knows we're out here, Rose. No one. They all think this cottage has gone unused for years."

_**At The Castle...**_

Fiyera shook her head, wearing a grim expression as she examined the poisoned apple that Flora had handed to her. "This is very dark magic... And ancient..."

Merriweather scoffed impatiently. "More ancient than you?"

Flora shot her sister a glare.

Fiyera sighed. "I have not seen a spell like this in ages... And not in any of my books. I am not sure I can find a way to reverse it. I will need some time to study it..."

"How much time, Fiyera?" Fauna asked worriedly.

Fiyera shrugged hopelessly.

"Giselle might not have much time left." Flora put in gravely. "I have seen this exact magic at work before. Recently, in fact. It was used on..." She paused, pursing her lips, as if she were catching herself from speaking mistakenly. "It was used on _Sebastian's _father. When I heard about it, I was immediately worried about the boy... And the other children, of course. I went to investigate. When I looked upon the man's body, I sensed that his sleep would not be eternal. The poison eats away at the body and the soul. Turns to acid in the veins. A truly terrible fate. I fear that if we don't find a way to wake her soon, Giselle will be lost."

"Oh, Fiyera, please! _Please _help us save our child!" Fauna wailed.

Fiyera rose from her seat and quickly pulled the three sisters into a hug. "Don't you fret, my dears. I will do everything in my power to save that girl. I will work quicker than the wind to find a cure!"

Before the sisters could go, Fiyera stopped them to ask a final question. Her voice dropped to an intense whisper.

"Are we sure this isn't the work of...the Dark Fairy?"

Flora thought on it, then shook her head. "No... This almost seems...more malicious than Maleficent's work."

_**Later That Day...**_

Snow White was surprised to hear a knock on her door when she'd already had lunch, and dinner was still a few hours away. Since being locked away in the attic, Snow found little to do but sleep, sing to herself, and eat whenever meals were brought to her. She had been humming a little tune to keep herself lucid when the knock resounded on the door.

"Yes, come in." She called as cheerily as she could.

She was a little confused when the Hunstman entered with a polite bow and a tip of his hat in her direction. Snow had known this man a few years now... Well, she'd seen him around. She hadn't interacted with him much. After Gaston had left, Grimhilde had to hire a new hunter. Over time, the man slowly earned Grimhilde's trust and became like her right hand. All the servants heeded him, for he was stern but humble and gentle as well.

"Lady Snow White. I apologize for intruding." He addressed her as though he were speaking to an actual Lady of the house.

Snow was baffled by this formality, after only recently having to scrub his hunting boots for him. But, remembering her ettiquette lessons, she nodded her head in appreciation of his politeness and said, "It's no trouble at all, Sir. What is it you need?"

"Lady Grimhilde would like you to know that she's seen the error of her ways and wishes for you to reclaim your title in this household. You will be free to explore the house and grounds as you choose, and come and go from this estate as you will." The Hunstman explained courteously.

Snow White stared at him for a moment, obviously stunned. After the terrible shift that her life had taken over the years- after nearly a year of mistreatment and being forced into servitude in her own home- this news seemed too good to be true. Surely, this was just a dream.

"All she asks is that you put aside her missteps of the years past- never mention it to any one- and proudly call yourself her loving daughter." He continued.

Snow paused now, uncertain of what this could entail, and doubtful that this was the course of action she should take. It didn't sound like Grimhilde was actually asking for forgiveness... She just wanted Snow to move on, act like none of this ever happened... And hide all of Grimhilde's abuses of power from the rest of the village. And, on top of it all, she wanted Snow to treat her like her mother... What could be the meaning of all this?

However, if agreeing with this deal meant being able to return to some semblance of what her life used to be... If it meant no longer being a prisoner and slave in her own home... She had to assent. Even if things went awry, her situation couldn't possibly be worse than what it was now. More than anything, Snow feared what might happen if she didn't agree to this offer.

If anything, she'd only have to endure Grimhilde for a short while. Sebastian would return home soon, with his birthday less than two weeks away, and take her away from this place. Maybe one day Seb could buy the estate back from Grimhilde and they could reclaim their father's home... Maybe Gaston would even come back. They could all be reunited in their home once more...

Keeping all this in mind, Snow White mustered up a sweet smile and told the Huntsman, "Please relay to Lady Grimhilde that I will gladly accept. It will be nice to be a family again."

"Your old room is exactly the way you left it. You can move back into it immediately. In fact, you should go to your room now and get cleaned up. Lady Grimhilde wants you to step out for awhile, and you should make yourself presentable if you're going to represent this household." He replied and stepped aside, gesturing for her to head out the door.

Snow self-consciously twirled a curl of her tangled, dirty hair around her pale forefinger as she walked out ahead of him. There were no mirrors in the attic; She had no idea what she looked like after her time in solitude. As she walked through the grand halls of the manor, she passed a few ornate mirrors and caught sight of herself. She gasped quietly at the unrecognizable girl who looked back at her. Snow-white skin had become sallow, her once rounded cheeks had become gaunt, her lips had paled considerably, her coal-black hair an unmanageable mess. Snow looked like a ghost of her former self, dressed in these rags and skin and hair matted with dirt. The only thing about her that had remained were her child-like eyes that shone stubbornly with hope.

The Huntsman followed her to her room, but did not enter with her. He stood outside the door and watched as Snow was greeted by a group of servants who'd eagerly awaited her arrival.

"Oh, Snow White!" Carlotta cheered with happy tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad that things are returning to normal!" The large woman pulled Snow into a hug. "It just didn't feel right working alongside each other, did it? I much prefer you as a Lady." Carlotta pulled back and inspected the girl more closely. She was obviously alarmed by Snow's appearance, but politely tried to hide it. "Well, let's get you cleaned up, hmm?"

The Huntsman shut the door and waited patiently in the hall while Snow was cleaned, pampered and dressed by the servants. The whole experience was at once a sorely missed feeling and a surreal moment for Snow, who'd spent the last year allowed one bath every few weeks and only one raggedy dress and one pair of clogs to wear. As Carlotta massaged fancy oils into Snow's hair and brushed it after her bath, Snow wondered to herself what Grimhilde's real reason for welcoming her back to her old life was.

The Huntsman stood respectfully when the door opened and Snow stepped out into the hall. She wore a beautiful gown of royal blue, apple red, and gold. Her black hair was coiffed into a stylish bob and adorned with a red silk ribbon. Her face had been touched up with some makeup to give her the healthy, youthful look she once had before. He bowed before her and said, "My Lady. If you are ready, we shall head into the village. Lady Grimhilde would like you to keep up appearances with the commoners, and pick up a few things from the market as well. I will escort you, but I will keep my distance so you don't feel...suffocated."

Snow nodded and politely curtsied as he stood up again. "Thank you, Hunstman. That will do quite nicely."

"I'll get your cloak and your basket for you, Lady Snow!" Carlotta said excitedly, going to search through Snow's wardrobe. Snow waited patiently for her to return, but she couldn't help fidgeting. She was eager to get outside and see the village. Maybe she would run into Belle or Gaston in the market!

Snow allowed Carlotta to put her cloak on for her. Carlotta handed Snow's shopping basket to her with a grin and stepped back. Snow beamed at her, then at the Hunstman.

"Are you ready to go, Lady Snow White?" He asked.

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I am."

He lead her through the manor, and Snow held her head high and smiled as the rest of the servants clamored to the foyer to watch her go in all her glory. A few people cheered and Snow giggled and waved at them before following the Huntsman out the front door. This continued as they walked down to the gate to get into their coach. Snow turned down the ride, since it seemed silly to take a carriage into the village when she could easily walk. The Huntsman assented and waved the carriage off before leading Snow toward the village.

Snow took a deep breath of the fresh air and felt that she could weep with joy.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day! Isn't it, Huntsman?"

She turned to see that he had disappeared. She paused and looked around for a moment before spotting him speaking with a vendor nearby. Snow smiled to herself and headed further into the village, feeling truly free for the first time in years.

"Lady Snow White?" A voice called in disbelief.

Snow turned to see an older woman hobbling toward her with a toothless grin. Snow hurried over to hug the old shopkeeper, recognizing her from past years of grocery trips.

"Oh, it is you, isn't it?" The old woman asked, looking her over in wonder. "Something's definitely changed about you... Where have you been, my dear?"

Snow quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh, I've been away... My stepmother thought it would be best for me to get away for awhile. I've been to school someplace far off." Truthfully, Snow was now a year behind on her schooling, which made her nervous.

"Oh, how kind of her. And how nice for you, to get to see more of the world! You know, most of us haven't seen a thing outside this kingdom." The old woman went on. Snow nodded along and smiled politely, but the lie she'd just told had reminded her of how unsettling this situation was. The woman's next words caught her attention. "You and that brother of yours are going to be quite the seasoned explorers, eh? Well, let's hope Seb's next voyage goes better for him!"

"I'm sorry?" Snow asked, both confused and worried about her brother.

"Well, I'm not sure most would find it ideal to wreck a few miles away from home! Honestly, the luck..."

"Are you saying that Sebastian's ship is the one that wrecked last week?" Snow asked, growing uneasy.

"Well, yes, dear! I thought you would have known that! Everyone's heard of it by now."

"Well, is he alright?"

"You mean you haven't seen him?"

Snow paused, feeling a little hurt. "I haven't heard from him, no."

"Well, he took a nasty bump on the head, but I've seen him a few times since then and he seems just fine. Why, he even bought flowers from me a few days ago!"

"So he's in town, then?"

"Why, yes... Even bought himself a place up on the hill. Had a party there the other night. Just beautiful, it is."

Snow was stunned by this news. Had Sebastian even bothered to invite her to his party, in a house that she assumed was meant to be shared with her? Of course, even if he had, Grimhilde wouldn't have allowed it, or even told her about it, just as Snow figured Grimhilde had concealed Sebastian's return from her. Still, if Sebastian had invited Snow, and she hadn't turned up without a word, he would have gotten worried and come to the estate to ask for her. Had his year abroad made him forget about his little sister?

Seeing Snow's downcast expression, the old woman patted her shoulder and said, "Now dearie, I'm sure Seb only wants to get back in tip-top shape before seeing you again. He and your stepmother probably only wished to surprise you once he gets all better. I'm sure he didn't want to worry you with his injury. And that's probably why Lady Grimhilde didn't tell you about the wreck."

"I'm sure you're right..."

"You'll be seeing your dear brother soon enough, I assure you."

"If you see him again soon, will you let him know to come visit me? Regardless of the state of his head. I've missed him so."

"Of course, dear Lady."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

The rest of Snow's visit in the market was spent with a few similar conversations, but mostly the commoners singing Snow's praises, which made her uncomfortable but she responded gracefully. There was a notably merry tone in the village with her presence. But all the while, Snow wondered about her peculiar situation. She was sure Sebastian would have come to see her regardless of a head injury. He wouldn't leave her in the dark like this. And maybe it was Sebastian's return that had prompted Grimhilde to end her torturous treatment of Snow?

Or maybe Grimhilde had done something to Sebastian, and that was why he hadn't come, and this was all a cruel truck before Grimhilde came after her next...

No, that was silly. Why was Snow being so paranoid?

After getting the things from Grimhilde's shopping list, Snow met the Huntsman outside the market and held up the basket for him to inspect.

"Are you sure this is all? There's not a lot to take home... The basket's only half full, see?" Snow White asked him. She was truly nervous to return home so soon. She was hopeful to spend more time here if she could, and she was still unsure of what would be waiting for her at the manor.

"You're quite right, My Lady. Which is why a servant has just come along to tell me that Lady Grimhilde would love some fresh flowers to put around the manor. She told him that you knew the perfect place to procure such flowers?" He said.

Snow nodded. "Yes, there's a beautiful meadow in the woods. It's a little far off, though."

"I shall accompany you." He bowed again. "We can't have you wandering the woods alone."

"Are you sure we must go now? It's nearly sunset." Snow asked as innocently as she could. She didn't want him to see her wariness.

"I would hate to see Lady Grimhilde's disappointment if we fail to bring the flowers to her, Lady Snow White." He said with a tone that made Snow feel uneasy. He stood up and looked down at her with an unreadable expression. Though he wasn't acting outwardly intimidating, Snow couldn't help feeling quite small all of a sudden.

Snow nodded in understanding of his last remark. "Of course. Forgive my foolishness. I... I just need to get reacquainted with the affairs of the nobility, I suppose."

"It is understandable, Lady Snow White. Now, we must go attend to Lady Grimhilde's wishes." He turned and walked toward the forest.

Snow slowly followed him, feeling a sudden sense of foreboding. The forest that she'd once freely pranced through and called a second home now seemed much less welcoming.

They walked a long way in silence, letting the noises of the woodland creatures fill the air. The bronze sunlight dripped down over them from above the trees, casting shadows of leaves and limbs like skeletal shrouds over the path. Snow stayed vigilant as the Huntsman walked ahead of her, keeping her wits about her as they delved deeper and deeper into the woods. Why hadn't her stepmother put flowers on the shopping list? Snow could have just bought some from the old woman. Why had the Huntsman waited to relay the message until they'd already left the market? And why was the need for flowers so urgent that it required having to go so deep into the woods when the sun was about to go down? Snow couldn't remember a time before now that Grimhilde even cared for flowers...

Finally, they reached the meadow. Despite her previous apprehension, Snow found herself smiling at the sorely missed sight. The small field of bright green was peppered with clusters of beautiful yellow, purple, red and blue flowers. The sunlight rained down like golden honey, casting the place in a heavenly light. It was even more beautiful than Snow remembered. She giggled quietly and hurried forward with her basket, finding a nice bed of flowers to kneel beside. She set the basket next to her and looked over the flowers thoughtfully, planning in her mind which ones she would take and how they would be arranged around the house. The Huntsman stood far behind, out of her line of sight. But she could feel his eyes burning into her back and listened carefully for any movement from him.

Some time passed and Snow had a nice bundle of wild flowers to take home, resting atop the few groceries in her basket. Snow noticed how the meadow had been blanketed by a warm orange light and glanced up to see the sun starting to dip behind the trees ahead.

"The sun is setting. I suppose we should head home now." Snow called over her shoulder, starting to stand in her place.

She heard the Huntsman approach from behind and stayed alert as he drew near.

"Yes... I suppose we should, Lady Snow..." He spoke in a low, tremulous voice. His tone was heavy with some emotion that Snow couldn't place, but it awakened a feeling of dread within her.

She quickly plucked up her basket and turned to face him. Her eyes went wide with fright and she stumbled backward when she saw the Huntsman advancing on her with a dagger raised.

"What are you doing?!" She cried, lifting the basket to shield herself.

"I'm sorry, Lady Snow..." He whispered, lifting the dagger in preparation of driving it into her heart.

Snow screamed and swung the basket at his head, successfully knocking him to the side. He grunted and fell to his knees, still gripping the knife. Snow swung the basket over his head again, nearly breaking the basket with amount of force she used. Snow was more grateful now than ever before for the strength that being a servant had built in her. When the Huntsman was sprawled out on the ground, Snow threw the basket down on top of him and ran toward the forest, screaming for help. She lifted her skirt and kicked off her shoes to avoid tripping as she sprinted down the path back to the village.

Then, the Huntsman tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground. Snow was temporarily winded, but quickly collected herself and turned over to throw her hand up at his face. They grappled for a moment, Snow trying to force him off of her and the Huntsman trying to silence her as she continued to scream. He managed to catch both of her hands in one of his so that she couldn't hit him anymore. Snow tried to kick him, but her skirt made it incredibly difficult. When Snow screamed again for help, he clapped his other hand forcefully over her mouth.

"I'm not going to kill you, Snow White!" He hissed.

She stared up at him in disbelief and squirmed underneath him, desperately trying to escape.

He sighed. "I _was _going to kill you. I was hired to. But..." He shook his head, sadness filling his dark eyes. "I can't... I can't do it."

She sensed sincerity in his tone and gazed up at him in hope, but was obviously still fearful. He shook his head and slowly withdrew from her, letting her go free. Snow eagerly sat up and stared at him for a moment, then jumped to her feet and took a few steps back from him. He kneeled before her, bowing his head and holding his hands together in front of his chest.

His voice took on a pitiful, pleading tone. "Please, My Lady... I beg your forgiveness. I never wanted to hurt you, but..."

"Who hired you to kill me?" Snow asked, though she was already sure she knew the answer. Dread filled her as she watched his guilty expression.

"Your stepmother... Lady Grimhilde." He answered regretfully.

"We must go report this to the authorities." Snow White said solemnly.

"No!" He started to his feet as if gripped with terror.

"Why not?" Snow demanded, warily drawing back from him. "Do you refuse to testify to your claim? Or do you fear that they'll lock you up for attempted murder?"

"Neither!"

"Then why are you hesitant to see my stepmother locked up for her crime?"

"Lady Snow, they will never lock that woman up! She won't allow it!"

"What do you mean?" Snow White asked, feeling his apparent fear gnawing at her.

"I cannot explain it... It's unspeakable! Just believe me, Lady Snow, you must not return to the house, or even the village! She cannot know you are alive, or your fate will be far more grisly than what she originally instructed me to do to you! If she knows that I failed to kill you, we are both condemned!"

"Well, what do you suggest I do? Live in the woods?" Snow asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" He responded seriously. "Find a place in this forest where you can hide until I come to find you again."

"Why would you come to find me?" She asked in suspicion.

"Because while you are in hiding, I will find a way to make sure Grimhilde cannot harm anyone ever again! You can only be safe when she is vanquished!"

"Vanquished?" Snow asked nervously.

"It is the only way, Lady Snow! The only way to ensure everyone's safety and to grant you your rightful place as Lady of the House!"

"And why does that matter to you?"

"We are all tired of Grimhilde's tyranny. The servants have always lived in hope that one day you would succeed her, and run the house with the same kindness and gentleness as your father."

Snow was surprised and touched by this. She'd never had any idea that the other servants felt that way.

"It is the only way, Snow White." He insisted. "For the time being, Grimhilde cannot know that you live... _No one _can know."

Snow gasped. "My brother!"

"No, not even Gaston-"

"Not Gaston! Sebastian! Once you've found a way to...defeat Grimhilde, you must send Sebastian into this forest to find me and bring me home. I will only return if Sebastian comes for me."

"But why?"

"You've already proven to me that I cannot trust you." Snow replied plainly. "Grimhilde already has ahold of you. It could be too easy for her to send you after me again. I will only go along with this plan if you send Sebastian in your stead."

The Huntsman looked at her for a moment, obviously hurt by her words. Then, he nodded in understanding. "You are wise, Lady Snow White. Very well. Now go! Go deep into the woods, and do not look back! Find somewhere to hide and remain there, do not think of any of this unpleasantness until it is all over! I will send your brother once Grimhilde has been dealt with. Now, go!"

Snow White gave him a grateful look before turning and disappearing into the trees. Night had now fallen and she struggled to navigate the woods that were only familiar to her during the day. Still, she pressed on, not allowing herself to doubt her own safety under the shield of darkness. Whatever lurked in this forest seemed like nothing compared to what her stepmother might have planned for her at home.

_**The Next Day...**_

Peter had been sent by the mothers to pick up a few things at the market. After an entire day spent watching their sister as she slept, the old women thought it was best for both Peter and Rose to spend some time out of the house. Rose had reluctantly taken to the forest, seeking comfort from her woodland friends. But Peter had gladly accepted the chore of shopping, eagerly seeking an escape from his guilt over allowing Giselle to be poisoned.

It was on this deceptively bright and warm day that Peter found himself trapped in a nightmare. He came to the marketplace only to find it nearly deserted, save for a few whispering vendors.

"Those poor girls..."

"I heard the old woman was found dead..."

"Lucky they didn't end up like Lady Tremaine..."

"So sad..."

Hearing these quiet snippets of conversation filled Peter with dread and he found himself running toward the girls' school, which he'd just snuck into the other night. His heart raced when he found a crowd gathered in front of the school, which stood like a tall, dark shadow over the otherwise cheery street. No lights were on inside, and a group of girls stood in a sniveling cluster and told the authorities their stories through their sobs. Some other policemen were carrying a body on a stretcher, shielded from public eyes by a crisp white sheet. One frail, withered hand hung over the side of the stretcher, ruby-red rivulets of blood running from the arm and weaving their way over the palm and fingers before dripping to the ground below. That must have been Lady Tremaine...

Looking quickly over the group of students wailing at the authorities, Peter realized that three girls were missing...

Wendy and her two friends.

"Where's Wendy?" Peter demanded of the group of girls.

One girl answered while the others were overtaken with despair.

"The witch got to her and Eilonwy!" The girl cried. "She came in the night and left a basket of those poisoned apples on the kitchen table! After Wendy and Eilonwy were poisoned, we all ran from the house and that evil woman murdered Lady Tremaine!" She fell into a fit of sobs. "Oh, that laugh... She had the most horrible laugh!" The girl was wrapped up in the arms of the other girls as she fell into hysterics.

Peter shook his head in shock, staring up at Wendy's darkened window. "Are they still in the house?"

The policeman who spoke with the girls nodded at him. "Yes. But it's nothing you'll want to be seeing, son. I suggest you stay out of it."

"My sister was attacked by the same witch just the other night. Poisoned by an apple." Peter explained stoically.

The officer tilted his head. "Why wasn't it reported?"

"Our caretakers are old friends of Lady Fiyera's. They sought help from her personally. I suggest you do the same for Wendy and Eilonwy... Apparently the old woman knows a thing or two about these matters."

The officer nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for your input, young man. It's very helpful."

Peter gestured toward the front door of the old house. "May I go in?"

"I'll have one of my men escort you."

Peter waited patiently for another officer to come and lead him inside. Peter glanced around the house as the man walked him up to Wendy's room. The heavy curtains were still drawn over the large windows, leaving the halls in unsettling darkness. The house was cold due to all the lights being left unlit by the servants, but the chill that permeated the air was heavy and intense, like the witch's thumbprint on this once majestic home.

They walked by Eilonwy's room and paused in the doorway to look upon her sleeping peacefully in her bed. Peter glanced at the officer in confusion and asked, "Were they found in their beds?"

"Once the other girls were sure the witch was gone, they came to fetch the two girls from the kitchen. They put them in their beds and drew the blankets over them to preserve their modesty." The man explained.

Peter nodded. "When was this reported?"

"The other girls were in hysterics, lad. We didn't get word of this until the servants came in early this morning."

"How long do you think Wendy and Eilonwy had been poisoned by that time?"

"A few hours, we believe."

"You must get word to Fiyera as soon as possible. They can't sit like this much longer."

"Do you know-?"

"I'll be willing to tell you anything you want to know about this poison after I've seen Wendy."

The man nodded respectfully. "Very well..."

They walked onward to the room down the hall. Peter hesitated before stepping through the doorway, silently hoping that none of this was real and he would soon wake from this terrible dream. But the reality of the situation settled over him like a cold wave as he looked upon Wendy in her bed, sleeping like the dead. Peter stood and watched her for a moment, studying the gentle rise and fall of her chest to calm himself. She was alive; there was a chance to save her. But not for long.

Peter quickly relayed to the policeman the same explanation that the mothers had given him the day before. Then he stood outside the house and stared up at Wendy's window in a daze while the authorities rushed around to ward off the crowd and assist the other schoolgirls. At some point, a thought occurred to Peter and he turned to one of the officers with a frown.

"Where's Alice?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked in confusion.

"She's a student here. She's friends with Wendy and Eilonwy."

"I'm afraid we haven't found any girl by that name..." The policeman said, obviously unsettled.

"Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"What has happened?!" A new voice demanded.

Peter turned to see Alice herself running over from across the road, carrying a bag. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a pretty blue dress instead. She looked up at the ominous house in alarm, then glanced around at the crowd for an explanation. When she was met with pitiful glances or suddenly turned heads, she became crestfallen.

"I suppose you're Alice, then?" The officer asked her.

She looked mildly surprised by his assumption, but nodded and said, "Yes. What happened here?"

"Where were you last night, miss?" He asked.

Alice seemed irritated by his refusal to answer, but patiently replied, "I've spent the last few days in England with my older sister."

"A likely story!" Another voice rang out from the crowd. Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance while Alice shrank in apparent fear when all attention was turned to Frollo, who peered at the petite blond in suspicion. He stepped forward from the crowd to sneer at Alice, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

"A true story." Another one of Tremaine's students said. "She left to visit Margaret two days ago."

"Who's to say that it wasn't just a cover?" Frollo demanded icily, staring Alice down. "It is quite a favorable coincidence that she be the only one of you not present for this attack... Perhaps she never left for England at all, hmm? _Perhaps _she was lurking around the whole time and took the opportunity to strike in disguise, while none of you had any reason to suspect her!"

Alice backed away from him as he threatened to advance on her and the crowd began to whisper. Peter stepped in between Frollo and the girl.

"Are you really insinuating that she's the witch? Look at her!" Peter gestured toward the girl who practically cowered behind him. "She's hardly a murderous sorceress attacking our villagers with poisoned fruit."

"Ah, but you forget that her little story serves not only as an alibi for this attack, but for that of your sister as well!" Frollo said smugly.

Peter glanced toward Alice's shocked face, then glared at Frollo. "This girl's a witch as much as you're a saint, you old gargoyle."

"You little forest rat! I'll-" Frollo snarled and leapt toward Peter, but was grabbed by one of the policemen. Frollo wrangled himself out of the officer's grasp and turned to face the crowd. "Will you continue to sit back while a witch wreaks this havoc on our people? How many more lives will be put at risk before you decide to act?!" He waved an arm in the direction of the dark castle looming in the distance. "They have already made it clear that they will do nothing about this threat!"

"That isn't true! Fiyera is working on a cure for this poison as we speak!" Peter cried.

"Oh? And what does that old woman know of defending us against this dark magic? What does she know of magic at all?" Frollo demanded. "Unless... She herself is a witch! Perhaps the very cretin who attacks the young women in our village!"

The crowd began to murmur now, seeming to be won over by Frollo's words.

"That's treasonous talk, Headmaster Frollo." The policeman said in warning.

"You go to the castle and tell Fiyera of it, then! If she'll even see you." Frollo replied with dangerous arrogance. He turned back to the crowd. "Let Fiyera know that we suspect her! Give her a chance to turn herself over to us! And if she doesn't... If she insists that she's no witch, or refuses to face our judgment, then we will punish another in her place! We will seek out any and all witches in our midst and we will put them down! They will no longer terrorize us and our children!"

The crowd cheered in feverish agreement with Frollo. The authorities tried to calm them down, but quickly found themselves overpowered by the hysterical people. Peter helped the policemen usher Alice and the other girls away from the scene.

"We will start with the gypsies who hide in our forests like rats!" Frollo went on with a manic grin. "This didn't start until those cretins came to our land! I have reason to believe that a girl among them has powers that are a threat to us all! We begin with her, and drive the other gypsies out! And if the witchcraft still thrives after that, we will burn down every building until the sorceress is found!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Snow was exhausted after running through the woods all night. In the dark, the trees had cast menacing shadows that played tricks on her mind. Bushes snagged at her dress like ghouls trying to capture her in their clutches. Various nocturnal forest creatures screeched and swooped upon her, their eyes glowing in the dark. But Snow pressed on until the morning came. Now, with the sun's light granting her some comfort, Snow slowed her pace to an easy walk. Her sore feet threatened to carry her no further along the rough forest floor as she trudged on.

Finally, her eyes were blessed with the sight of a quaint little cottage in a small, sunny clearing. Snow smiled and scurried up to the front door. She eagerly knocked on the light wood and waited for someone to open it. When no one came, she knocked again. Still nothing. Snow frowned and walked around until she found a small window. She peeked through it to see a darkened and quite dirty living room. No one was home. Snow bit her lip and thought of what to do.

Whoever lived here probably wouldn't be home until nighttime... She knew that she should just wait outside until they returned.

_But _what if this place was abandoned? It would explain the run-down look of the place. The inside was so dreary, dusty and disheveled... Surely, no one was living here. And Snow didn't want to risk continuing on and not finding another place to settle.

If anyone did live here, Snow figured she could easily bargain with them to let her stay. She was skilled at cooking, cleaning, and sewing. Surely, those skills could buy her a place in this decrepit little place. Maybe if she got the cottage cleaned up before they returned and had a hot meal waiting for them, they'd be more easily persuaded.

Snow took a deep breath and approached the front door again, experimentally reaching toward the handle and turning it. The door made a cracking sound and creaked inward, granting her access to the house. If someone did live here, why leave the door unlocked? She supposed the cottage was secluded enough that the owners weren't worried about intruders. Snow stepped into the cottage and shut the door after her.

_**Later...**_

Belle was surprised to hear a rapid banging on her door. Vanessa rose from her seat in the corner of the room, slightly alarmed. Meg sat up from where she lay on the couch and looked at the door with upraised eyebrows. Belle moved to answer the door, which rattled as whoever pounded on it continued their thrashing without mercy. When a voice shouted from outside, Belle rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Belle! Open the door now! It's urgent!" Gaston hollered.

"Is Meg in there?!" Sebastian demanded from outside. "Let us in, please!"

"You're all in danger!" Gaston insisted, threatening to break the door down.

"What are they both doing here?" Vanessa demanded, obviously uneasy but trying to hide it. Meg supposed that being faced by both the love of your life and his brother- who happens to be your "secret" lover- would be very uncomfortable.

"It's obviously very important." Belle shrugged and unlocked the door. Gaston and Sebastian both practically collapsed into the room, both looking around like raving lunatics to make sure all three sisters were accounted for. Well, actually, once Sebastian saw Meg, he didn't seem to care for the presence of the other two girls.

"Oh, Meg!" Sebastian cried, running to hug her. "You're alright! I was so worried!"

Meg stood stiffly in his arms, not bothering to return his embrace. "Hi, Seb."

Vanessa was obviously hurt by Sebastian's obvious favoring of her sister, and looked on like a kicked puppy. Then, she noticed Gaston giving her a pitiful look and glared at him in return. Gaston sighed and turned to the skeptical Belle.

"Something's happening in the village. The people have grown violent. Frollo has them all talking about burning every home to the ground in search of the witch." Gaston explained.

"What? That's crazy!" Belle cried.

"They've basically threatened every woman in the village who they think poses a threat, any girl who gives them reason to suspect them of witchcraft. And Belle, I heard some folks in the village talking about coming after you." Gaston went on.

Belle reared back in shock. "What?"

"I told you before that the villagers find you odd. They don't like all your reading! They suspect that you may have some book of spells that you're using to orchestrate these attacks!"

"That's insane, Gaston! Please tell me you told them they were wrong!"

"It would be no use reasoning with them." Meg cut in. "Any one who tries to defend you would end up in a witch hunter's crosshairs..." She looked at Gaston now, all the while fending off more unwanted advances from Sebastian. "Which is why I suppose you're here. You know Vanessa and I won't let them take Belle without a fight. So you want to protect us all."

Gaston nodded. "Sebastian and I will take the three of you to my cottage to keep you safe. We must go now. They're burning their first victim tonight, and I don't want you around when it happens."

Belle gasped. "They're going to kill someone tonight?"

"The gypsy girl, Esmeralda. Frollo has it out for her. They're hunting through the woods for her now."

"And we're supposed to go hide in your cottage instead of helping her?" Belle demanded.

"Belle, we can't-"

"They're going to burn someone alive, Gaston! I don't care if I'm in danger. I won't let this happen!"

"So, what do you suppose we do? Go to the execution and try to stop it? We'll never make it through that crowd!"

"With you on our side, we will." Vanessa cut in. "Most of the villagers are afraid of you. If they won't listen to your words, they'll buckle under your strength. And, even if we're taken prisoner, perhaps your stepmother can use her status to help us."

"_Please, _Gaston. We can't just sit by!" Belle said.

Gaston groaned and rolled his eyes, then turned to Sebastian. "What do you say we should do?"

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Meg, who was standing deep in thought with her arms crossed.

"I'll do whatever Meg thinks is best." Sebastian said in a dreamy tone.

Meg sighed in response.

"Meg?" Belle said with pleading eyes.

After a minute of everyone staring at her expectantly, Meg shrugged and smirked at Belle. She droned, "What have we got to lose?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Fiyera, the villagers have gone mad!" Phillip shouted. "They're calling for blood- _your _blood! And if they don't get it, they'll go after their own!"

"We can stop this for you, Fiyera." Franklin said calmly. "The villagers respect us. They will listen to us."

Fiyera waved dismissively. "Oh, it's all talk, boys! The villagers will never actually fall for Frollo's antics."

"The people are in hysterics!" Edward insisted. "They say that they'll burn down the whole village and the forest in search of this witch! They've already threatened the life of one of the gypsies, as well as decided to run the lot of them out of the land."

Fiyera turned to Quasimodo, who was huddled in the darkest corner of the room. "Is this true, my child?"

Quasimodo nodded solemnly. "I heard it myself. From one of my hiding places in the village." He hung his head, obviously troubled. "The whole crowd just...went mad."

Fiyera had sent Quasimodo to investigate when she'd caught word that two other girls had been poisoned. (There was hardly a thing that happened in the land that Fiyera didn't know about. And, knowing that Frollo had already planted a seed of doubt within the villagers' heads against her, Fiyera couldn't go see about it for herself. Thankfully, Quasimodo was excellent at sneaking around in the shadows.) He'd heard and seen the entire incident himself.

"We cannot let this continue." Phillip said with marked seriousness. "Let us handle it for you, Fiyera."

"Well, it seems that there's only one way to handle it." Fiyera said lightly. "If I turn myself over to them, no one else will be harmed, and destruction will be avoided."

"Given Frollo's vendetta against the gypsies, I doubt that would be the case." Franklin muttered.

"We cannot let you do it, Fiyera. It's too dangerous." Edward said in concern.

Fiyera giggled. "Oh, they cannot hurt me!"

"You think they can't, but are you sure?" Phillip cut in. When she just stared at him, he shook his head and continued, "No, there must be another way..."

"We should get Adam involved." Franklin said. "He is the King, after all. His people will listen to him."

"His people who believe their King has been neglected them for nearly two decades." Phillip remarked.

"His people who will run screaming if they catch sight of him!" Edward added.

"Or come after him with torches and pitchforks..." Quasimodo whispered.

Fiyera shook her head. "Adam wouldn't get involved, any way."

"We should still tell him!" Franklin snapped. "Keeping Adam in the dark is what's giving people like Frollo power over the people. If Adam stays uninvolved and continues to hide, the village will fall to ruin!"

They all heard shouting from out in the hall, accompanied by various sounds of instruments repeatedly bouncing off the carpet. They turned to see Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts bouncing into the room in a panicked haste, all shouting at one time.

"Now, now, one at a time! What is it?" Fiyera called over their ramblings.

"They're barricading the castle, Fairy Godmother!" Cogsworth shouted.

"They're barring every door and window to block us in!" Mrs. Potts cried.

"What?!" Phillip demanded, already storming out of the room. They all followed him out into the foyer and watched as he tried to push the door open. When it didn't budge, he applied more force. Still nothing. His two brothers joined him and all three of them threw the whole of their weight against the doors, but it was a fruitless effort. The three of them split up to try each of the windows, only to find the same result. Edward even went so far as to use Lumiere to break the glass, only to have his view obstructed by a thick wooden board.

"Quasi, can you open the door?" Fiyera asked, knowing that the hunchback held great strength in his burly arms and back.

Quasimodo stepped up and tried to shove the door open. It started to give way, groaning in protest as it scooted forward a few inches. But then the debris stacked against it seemed to catch on something in the ground outside and the doors once more stood like stone. Quasimodo stepped back and gave Fiyera a sad look.

"We can't get out from here." He said.

They split up and made similar attempts around the rest of the first floor, only to find that they were completely blocked in. They met once again in the foyer and ran up the stairs.

"I'll get Adam! He's the only one who can open that door! You all try to find another way out!" Fiyera called before running off toward the West Wing.

"Check every window! We'll climb down if we have to!" Phillip instructed the others before they split up again.

They all soon realized that the windows were either barred in the same manner or guarded by large wooden pikes that had been propped up around the castle.

"We're completely trapped!" Edward shouted as they all ran back to each other.

"Adam won't even open the door! For all I know, he isn't even in the West Wing. He could be sulking in the dungeon again, or even hiding out in the forest!" Fiyera cried in irritation.

"We're on our own." Phillip said.

"Yes, but we're not completely trapped." Quasimodo said. "There's one window that they couldn't possibly reach."

"The tower!" Fiyera gasped and ran up the next flight of stairs, followed by all the others. When they reached the tower, they ran to the window, now only separated from the outside world by some rusty old iron bars. They pressed themselves against the bars to peer outside and see what had become of the village.

"Oh, no..." Franklin whispered.

"What is it? What has happened?!" Lumiere demanded as he, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts were comically trying to jump up to see through the window.

The village and forest hadn't been set aflame just yet, but everywhere they looked they saw torches and bonfires burning bright like hellfire. The dark shadows and glowing eyes of the frantic and vengeful villagers likened them more to monsters than people as they crowded together in a writhing mass in the middle of the village. They gathered before Frollo, who stood above them on a wooden platform which they'd built, like a stage for the mad crime that was about to take place. A large bundle of wooden sticks sat next to him on the stage, with a tall wooden pike sat up in the middle of it.

"A stake." Phillip realized aloud in horror.

"They've really gone mad..." Edward hissed.

Frollo addressed the maddened crowd, raising his fists toward the evening sky that grew red as the firelight reflected upon it.

"On this night, we take a stand against the evil that plagues our land! Fiyera has refused to admit to her crimes, and so she will remain locked up in her safe haven and watch as we punish another one of her kind! If she be akin to this _gypsy, _then let her use her magic to free herself and save this wretched soul!" He pointed toward the edge of the platform, where Esmeralda was being lifted up by one of the officers that Frollo had won over to his side. Esmeralda fought continually against the man as he dragged her toward the stake. The rest of the gypsies, who were being held at bay by some other officers and villagers, screamed in indignation as they watched Esmeralda being tied to the stake. Frollo continued, "And if Fiyera does not come to the girl's rescue, perhaps she is truly innocent. But I have it on good authority that the gypsy girl possesses dark power that will threaten us all! You all saw for yourself at that pagan festival!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Get the bars off this window!" Fiyera commanded. Phillip and Edward both pulled out their swords and began to saw through the rusted metal.

"What are you going to do?" Franklin asked her.

"I'm going to fly down there and save that girl!"

"You can't! If you expose yourself, you'll prove Frollo's suspicions and turn everyone against you!"

"I'm not a witch, Prince Franklin!"

"They won't care, they'll attack you any way! Years of planning will be put in jeopardy if you risk your life like this!"

"It's madness, Franklin! I cannot let them burn that innocent girl to death!"

"We'll save her some other way!"

"The window's open!" Phillip called to them as he and Edward tossed the fragmented metal aside. "And just barely big enough to fit through!"

Edward stuck his head out the tower window and glanced down toward the courtyard. He grimaced at how high up they were. "It's a long climb..." He turned back to the others. "None of us are very fair climbers."

"Or fast enough to make it back up here with Esmeralda before the villagers catch up." Phillip added.

Fiyera's eyes suddenly lit up. "Quasi can!" She turned to the startled hunchback. "You're the only one who can save her, Quasimodo."

He shook his head and backed away slightly. "No... No, I can't..."

"Do not let your fear of Frollo take away that girl's life! Take a stand against that cruel man, once and for all! You know that I will never let him harm you again." Her tone became one of pleading. "Quasi, if there was any other way-"

"The gypsy Esmeralda refuses to recant!" Frollo's voice echoed from outside. They all ran back to the window to see him approaching the captive Esmeralda with a lit torch. "I will now send this evil witch back where she belongs!" He snarled triumphantly and tossed the torch onto the wooden sticks surrounding Esmeralda's feet.

"No!" Fiyera cried. She turned back to where Quasimodo had been standing. "Quasi-"

She was surprised when he suddenly ran past her and leapt out the window. She ran back to the window and leaned out to see Quasimodo expertly sliding down a stone awning. He reached the end of the awning and jumped off, flinging himself over the black wrought-iron gate that surrounded the castle (and currently sat open, broken into by the mob of villagers).

The crowd gasped and gawked as Quasimodo landed next to Esmeralda on the stage. When Frollo ran at him, Quasimodo threw out one hand and knocked the old man aside. Then, Quasimodo quickly jumped over the flames that threatened to consume Esmeralda and untied the girl. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and hurried off of the stage and toward the castle. The crowd of people ran after him, and filled the courtyard when Quasimodo scaled the gate. They shouted and threw rocks up at him as he jumped from the top of the gate and clung to the side of the castle. He hurried up to the tower window and helped Esmeralda climb inside before pulling himself up after her.

"Well done, Quasi!" Fiyera cheered, eagerly hurrying to Esmeralda's side.

Phillip clapped a hand on Quasimodo's shoulder in congratulations.

The commotion outside was reaching a crescendo. Franklin looked out the window to see the mob prying the debris away from the castle doors.

"They're trying to get in!" Franklin told the others, leading the way back down to the foyer. "Fiyera, take Esmeralda somewhere and look after her!"

"I won't leave you boys!" Fiyera argued.

"We can't have the villagers finding out what you are or trying to take you away. Just go! We'll handle this." Phillip assured her.

Fiyera begrudgingly started to lead Esmeralda up to the East Wing, giving Quasimodo a meaningful look as they went.

Phillip looked down at Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts. "Do you think the other servants are ready for a fight?"

"Oui! You can count on us, Mon Capitan!" Lumiere saluted before hopping away with the other two to rally the rest of the staff.

"That's going to be our defense? An army of furniture and kitchen cutlery?" Edward asked, drawing his sword.

"I wouldn't underestimate them, brother." Phillip replied, copying the movement.

Franklin sighed and unsheathed his own sword. "Hopefully we can get through this without shedding much blood."

"Maybe we can reason with them?" Quasimodo asked nervously.

The three brothers stared at him in response. Then, the door burst open and a wave of people stood before them, villagers clashing together in a roiling mass of rage. It was obvious that the people were hesitant to attack the princes, so they hung back. But the number of heated glares and hateful looks that Quasimodo saw aimed at him was enough to make him fearful.

Frollo fought his way to the front of the crowd and addressed the princes with a proud and authoritative tone, "You had your chance to defend us against the evils and wiles of the gypsies before, Your Highnesses. And look what has become of it! Now's your last chance. Turn the gypsy girl..." He narrowed his eyes at Quasimodo, "...and the hunchback over to us now, or face the consequences!"

"Who are you to cast judgment on royals, Headmaster? You hold no political bearing here." Franklin said.

"I was granted the power when the authorities surrendered themselves to the passion of their subjects. And you may be royals, but not in this land! _You _are the ones who have no real power here!" Frollo grinned maliciously. "And, since I don't see the King around to protect you, it falls upon the people to exact justice! Now... Will you move aside and let us take those criminals?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Phillip responded bravely.

"Very well then!" Frollo snarled, waving the crowd onward.

The three princes brandished their swords in warning as the mob started to advance on them. Quasimodo forced himself to stop fidgeting and stood beside the princes, facing the crowd head-on.

Fiyera heard the shouting downstairs and left Esmeralda's side, heading toward the door.

"This is ridiculous. Someone has to stop-"

She was cut off and brought to an abrupt halt when a loud, monstrous roar tore through the air. Fiyera looked up toward the darkened West Wing and saw a large shadow moving toward the stairs. The crowd had ceased its attack and looked about in fear as every candle and torch was blown out by a miraculous and cold wind. Night had fallen so that they were all swathed in darkness. The only light was that of the bonfire that crackled faintly in the distance, casting a dim sheet of light over their backs. Their black shadows stretched across the floor toward the main staircase, which was visible thanks to the fire in the village. The roar hadn't stopped, and now grew nearer as a large, dark figure moved through the shadows at the top of the stairs. The beastly roar echoed all around them long after it ended, and now a deep, gutteral growl emanated from the creature that had started to descend the stairs. The beast's monstrous claws gleamed under the firelight as it started to step into the light.

"It's a monster!" Someone in the crowd screamed. Soon, the whole crowd became wild with fear and panic and started to retreat, nearly trampling one another as they raced away from the castle. Even Frollo managed to escape being captured by one of the princes as he took off after the other villagers. Most people just ran straight to their homes, but some- including Frollo- fled into the woods, desperate to escape the cursed kingdom.

Franklin and Edward quickly shut the doors of the castle while Phillip turned toward the hulking creature that was already slinking away up the stairs. Phillip kept his eyes trained on the beast through the dark until it had disappeared into the West Wing. He heard a door upstairs slam shut after another short, aggravated roar.

"Thank you, Adam." Phillip muttered.

Fiyera smiled to herself and stepped out to the top of the staircase. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and waved it once, magically re-lighting all the candles in the castle. Then she returned to the room where Esmeralda was hiding.

"W-What was that?" Esmeralda asked, standing by the window as if in preparation to jump out. "What made that noise?"

"Nothing that means you any harm, dear, I assure you." Fiyera replied sweetly. "All will be explained in due time."

"I don't have time to linger." Esmeralda responded tiredly. "I appreciate the rescue, but I must return to my family. We all must leave this land immediately, before more harm comes to any of us."

"No, you mustn't go out there until we are sure it's safe for you. Once Frollo and the other traitors are apprehended, you can leave. In the meantime, we will do all we can to protect your family."

"So, I'm just supposed to remain here, like a prisoner, until you release me?" Esmeralda demanded.

"It is for your own protection, dear child. Do not think of this as a prison, but as a sanctuary." Fiyera patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Esmeralda opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself when Quasimodo walked into the room. He paused awkwardly in the doorway, as if he wasn't expecting her to still be there. He ducked his head to avoid her gaze.

Esmeralda smiled fondly at him and walked past Fiyera to approach him. "You don't have to hide from me." She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Quasimodo, to his surprise. "You're my hero."

Quasimodo stood there in shock for a moment before grinning and hugging her back. Fiyera smiled a little as she watched.

Down in the foyer, the princes were surprised by a forceful knock on the castle door. They shared a look as voices became heard from outside.

"Not so hard, Gaston! Or they might think someone's coming after them again!" A young woman's voice hissed.

"After that show, I doubt anyone will be seeking a fight here again!" A haughty man's voice responded tersely.

"Vanessa, Gaston, stop it, the both of you! I can't stand your bickering." Belle scolded the first two, bringing all the princes to full attention.

"How come no one's answering?" Another woman's voice droned in annoyance. Then, after a quick scoff, "Sebastian, get off of me!"

"What is it you want?" Franklin demanded through the door.

"We mean no harm. We just want to help you clean up the mess they've made of your courtyard." Belle replied sincerely. "And apologize on behalf of all the backward villagers. None of this should have happened... Is Esmeralda alright?"

Phillip walked past Franklin and opened the door only enough so that Belle and the others could see him, but not so they could peer into the castle.

"Esmeralda is just fine. Fiyera is seeing to her now." He turned briefly to gesture at Edward, who quickly came forward to join Phillip at the door. Then the group of villagers stepped back to allow the two brothers to slip out and shut the door after them. "If you're really here to help clean up, it would be much appreciated."

The seven of them quickly fell into a peacefully silent labor to clear the debris out of the courtyard. Looking around, it was easy for Belle to see that the courtyard had not been maintained in years. The only things that grew were weeds and brambles; everything else was dead, leaving the place looking grim. But the weeds erupted through the cracked old cobblestones and crept up over the dusty, dry fountain in the center and wound their way over the gates and walls, creating a claustrophobic feeling of waste and decay. Belle gazed up at the dark, towering castle as she worked, absent-mindedly pulling up wild plants as she went along cleaning. Then, she stepped on something that had been swept out from underneath a scraggly bush.

Belle looked down at what lay under her feet and stopped abruptly, feeling her blood run cold. She moved her foot aside and knelt down to carefully pluck up the object, at first unable to believe it was real. But the feeling of it in her hands, so familiar and tangible but unwelcomingly cold, instilled her with both hope and dread.

"Belle? What do you have there?" Meg called, walking over to join her. Belle turned and Meg saw what she held and paused, pursing her lips. Recognition flickered across her features. "Oh..."

"Is that-?" Vanessa started to ask, then stopped herself short, staring at the thing in shock.

"Papa's hat." Belle finished as a response, hugging the gray sun cap against her chest.

"What's it doing here?" Meg demanded, turning to the clueless Phillip and Edward.

"Now, hang on-" Gaston started to argue while Sebastian hurried over to try and comfort Meg.

"Maybe it isn't Papa's hat." Vanessa interjected. "Maybe it belongs to someone else who bought it from the same shop. It's dirt cheap, any one could pick it up. Besides, Papa left for another kingdom, and he had no reason to come to the castle."

"Well, it does look a lot like Papa's..." Meg said in suspicion, turning away from the two princes to see Belle still cradling the hat and thoughtfully staring down at it, silent.

"I'm sure it belongs to one of the servants." Phillip said reassuringly. "Here, let me-" He started reaching for the hat, but Belle suddenly backed away from him.

She looked up at him, slightly stunned by her own actions. But she just _knew _that this hat belonged to her father. It was the first sign of him she'd had in months, and now it felt like the most precious treasure she could wish for. To let it go now would break her heart.

"May I-?" She paused, knowing she had no right to ask this, just in case she was wrong. But this wasn't some vain attempt to hold onto an imaginary piece of her missing father. This was _his. _She felt it in her bones. "May I keep it?"

Phillip nodded in understanding. "If you would like to. I'm sure we have plenty lying around. But I can assure you, it belongs to one of the gardeners. He must have just left it behind yesterday."

Belle frowned. This wasn't a gardening hat. And no one had seen a person working in the courtyard for years. Given the state of the place, there wouldn't be a gardener employed in the castle. Why was Prince Phillip lying to her? Even Edward seemed unsure about what his older brother was saying.

Belle tucked the hat away in the pocket inside her cloak and they all got back to work. After about an hour, the courtyard was cleared, and it was well into the night. The two princes thanked the five villagers for their help and saw them off from the gate. As they headed home, Belle heard the gate creaking shut behind them and turned to see the princes quickly locking it and heading into the castle.

"What are you thinking?" Gaston demanded when he noticed how she'd gotten distracted.

Meg rolled her eyes up at him. "Geez, big guy, can't a girl think in peace?"

Gaston glared at her while Vanessa blushed, looking sidelong at him. Sebastian wrapped a protective arm around Meg, making her sigh, then smirk at Gaston's annoyed expression. Then, seeing Vanessa's hurt face and the way she ducked her head sheepishly made Meg feel bad.

Belle pulled the hat out of her pocket and turned it over in her hands thoughtfully. "I'm thinking...they're hiding something. Even if Papa is not in that castle, they know what happened to him and they're lying about it. I'm going to find out why."

"Belle, it's too dangerous!" Gaston began to chastise her.

"I deserve the truth! And my Papa deserves to be home!" Belle cried before storming off. Vanessa gave Gaston a look before following her, and Meg had to wrench herself out of Sebastian's grip in order to join her sisters. The two brothers stared after the retreating women in a daze before going their separate ways as well.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Did ya' hear about all the commotion in the kingdom today?" Doc asked his six brothers as they hiked home from the jewel mine. "Apparently there's a witch hunting down villagers!"

"Oh, no!" Happy and Bashful both cried.

"Sounds terrible." Sleepy said with a big yawn.

Dopey hid his face behind his hands in fright, nearly swinging his pickaxe into Sneezy's face.

"Watch it!" Sneezy hissed.

"What a load of hogwash!" Grumpy cut in gruffly. "Ain't no witch been 'round here since you-know-who!"

"What, you think she's the only thitch wat- witch that exists?!" Doc sputtered, jumbling his words as he tended to sometimes. "Besides, the sixteen years are almost up! Who's to say she isn't hanging around?"

"Hold it!" Grumpy muttered, stopping them all in their tracks. He pointed toward their little cottage, which lay in a small clearing just ahead, hidden away deep in the forest. "Ya' see that?"

The seven of them all looked to see their quaint little home looking much neater and tidier than usual, and lit up from within by cheery firelight.

"Did someone ceave a landle- leave a candle on?" Doc demanded. He turned to one of his brothers in particular with an accusatory look. "Bashful?"

Bashful blushed bright red and pulled his hat down over his face. "Aw, what makes ya' think I done it?"

Happy giggled. "Well, you're the one what done it before, silly!" Dopey nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"You idiots!" Grumpy growled. "Ain't one candle ever made that much light alone! Besides, we never light the candles! Someone else is in our house with the fireplace lit!"

The other six brothers gasped and all seven huddled together for safety, brandishing their pickaxes and shovels as weapons.

"Well, whatta we do?" Sneezy asked quietly.

"We go in and scare 'em out!" Grumpy huffed.

"Hopefully it won't end in a fight, brothers. But if it comes to that, we stand our ground." Doc said.

"Let's move in real quiet so they don't suspect, and then charge through the door!" Happy strategized.

"Alright, boys. Move in!" Doc ordered.

The seven men crept up to the door as silently as they could. Doc reached up toward the handle. He glanced back at the other six to make sure they were ready, then turned the handle and thrust the door open. All seven of them clamored inside, shouting at the top of their lungs and wildly waving their mining tools. The shouting soon whined to a stop and they halted in place when they saw their living room. The cottage had been completely cleaned and rearranged; It hardly seemed like their old home any more. The place was all lit up by both candles and the fireplace, where a large pot of soup was boiling, filling the air with warmth and a delicious scent. The windows were open, welcoming in fresh summer air. And at the center of the homey scene was a beautiful, doll-like young girl, fragile with illness and dressed in tattered, dirty robes.

She gasped at the sight of them, seeming absolutely delighted. "Why, you're dwarves!" She giggled and set aside the ladle that she'd been stirring the soup with. "A bunch of sweet little men! I was wondering if anyone lived here. I thought you'd like to have dinner ready when you got home." She walked toward the seven shocked dwarves. "I hope you don't mind, I spruced the place up a bit. Honestly, that was no way to be living! I was afraid when I saw your tiny little beds that there were a bunch of children living out here all alone. Imagine that! Now, going by the names engraved on your beds..."

She proceeded to successfully guess the name of each dwarf in order from oldest to youngest. They all nodded or cheered in the affirmative when she guessed correctly, making her laugh and clap her hands proudly.

"And w-what is your n-name, dy mear- my dear?" Doc asked her, completely charmed. Grumpy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Snow White. You can call me Snow." She responded, giving them a little curtsy. They were obviously confused by this and she couldn't help giggling.

"What brings ya' out here?" Grumpy asked bluntly, earning a sharp look from the others.

Snow suddenly looked very sad. "Oh... I ran away from home. My stepmother... She isn't very nice. She tried to have me killed."

The seven dwarves gasped in horror.

Snow nodded. "Yes... So I was looking for a place to hide until I know it's safe to go back... Whenever that is."

"Well, consider this your new home!" Doc stated. Everyone else but Grumpy, who seemed indifferent, cheered in agreement.

"Oh, really?" Snow exclaimed happily.

"We know it's not much, but we'll take care of you!" Happy added.

Dopey ran forward and hugged Snow around the waist. She giggled and bent down slightly to return the gesture.

"And in return, I'll take care of the house." Snow said. "I'm very good at cleaning. And cooking, too! Oh!" Snow turned back toward the fireplace. "That reminds me, the soup is ready!"

The dwarves all started to chatter excitedly and moved forward to serve themselves, but Snow stopped them.

"You're all filthy! You are to go wash up before you'll be having anything to eat!" She admonished them.

They all groaned or shouted in dissent and she wagged her finger at them and said, "If you don't wash up, you won't be allowed to have dinner. Now, go!"

They all moaned and grumbled as they started to file away toward the bathroom.

She called after them, "And be sure to set the dinner table, please!"

_**The Next Day...**_

The smoke had dissipated, and the sun shone in a deceptively cheerful manner over the village, which was milling with volunteers cleaning up the mess from the "bonfire" the night before. Phillip rode through on his horse, and they all stopped to bow to him as he passed, then continued to work diligently. Phillip figured that they would be done in a matter of hours and the shops would open up again, only losing half a day's profit. A small price to pay for all the trouble they'd caused in their angry mob, but he was willing to accept it, forgive and forget.

Frollo, however, would not get off so easily. He had been warned before, and now he needed to pay for his crimes against the kingdom. Phillip had seen him run into the woods the night before, so now he would follow and search the entire forest until he found the old man and dragged him back here to face the court.

Phillip patted the horse's neck, signaling for it to gallop into the woods. For the first few hours of searching, they stayed on the path, because Phillip figured that Frollo wouldn't take his chances in the wilderness. But Phillip soon realized that they were getting nowhere, and Frollo may have stepped off the path and gotten lost during the night. So, he steered his steed off into the trees and the gallop slowed to a steady canter in the less predictable terrain. Phillip glanced around carefully, keeping his focus as he wove his horse between the willows and maples, which cast the forest in varying shades of vibrant green, gold, fiery orange and red hues as the sun streamed through their leaves.

As they traveled deeper into the woods, the colors of the trees became less saturated and more uniform. The grass turned a lush, cushiony green and the bark of the trees turned very dark and almost blue in color. The leaves, which seemed to be trimmed in neat, almost block-like shapes, were a muted blue-green or dark emerald tint and were clustered tightly together to let in less sun, creating a dream-like eternal twilight. Phillip could imagine the trees coming alive with fairy light at night when little wood sprites would come out of hiding and hold balls and fly among the limbs. He smirked a little at the idea, then tried to stay focused on his task.

But he soon found himself distracted as he entered a dense part of the forest, with abnormally tall trees and faintly misty air, and he heard in the distance, past a large green field, an angelic voice singing, a woman's voice echoing among the winding trees. Phillip felt immediately and inexplicably drawn to the voice, and urged his horse to follow its direction. He just _had _to meet the woman who emitted such a lovely sound. He'd never heard singing like that before.

As he drew closer, he stopped his horse and tied its reins around a nearby tree, deciding to go on foot from here. He was close enough that her voice was no longer an echo, but a clear and lilting call, like birdsong. He feared that the sound of a horse's hooves would alert her, whoever she was. Phillip walked forward as though entranced, as though he were being pulled in by a siren's song...

That thought made Phillip halt in his tracks and come to his senses. What if this was some forest creature luring him into a trap? He'd heard such stories before...

Still, as the singing continued, sweet and unarming, nearly lulling him back into his previous stupor, Phillip felt a warmth in his chest that urged him onward. He could keep his distance in case a threat did lurk ahead, but he at least had to see this woman for himself. He steeled himself as he crept toward the bushes surrounding another beautiful clearing up ahead, with a rolling swath of emerald grass and plush bushes and winding, elegant willow trees draping their vines overhead, casting the place in a cool shade. The river ran by at the other end, under the largest tree, under which sat the most beautiful girl Phillip had ever seen, surrounded by the most genial creatures of the forest.

Phillip watched the spectacle in wonder. He'd never seen anything like this before... The way this girl sang to the animals- and the way some sang back, matching her pitch and melody- was a marvel. The girl herself was unlike none that he'd ever seen. Her porcelain skin, elegant features, slight form, bright violet eyes, and cascading curls of sunshine-gold hair- altogether, she was a work of art, an impossibly perfect picture that left him stunned. The radiating warmth and beauty, of not only her appearance but her spirit, drew Phillip in and filled him with an undeniable longing.

He stood and listened for awhile, the girl and her little forest friends remaining oblivious to his presence as he hid in the bushes. He was content to sit here forever and listen to her, but then he remembered that eventually she would leave this place and he was filled with sadness. What if he never saw her again? He had to meet her today, speak to her. But about what? He was a stranger, in the middle of the forest, where she obviously felt safe enough to wander and sing unbothered by humanity. Would she be frightened of him? He didn't want that.

He just wanted her. He craved her presence, her voice, her smile...her touch.

He sat back, stunned by his own brazen thoughts. That was no way for a prince to think! He would have to monitor his behavior toward her. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea... But he'd never felt this way before! How was he supposed to act?

He sat and listened awhile longer, until she started to sing another song, a kind of lullaby about true love. He listened more intently now, easily memorizing the simple but sweet lyrics. Then he heard movement and knelt forward to see her twirling about the clearing, dancing with the excitedly chittering animals. He watched her for a moment as she paused to vocalize, smiling to himself at her purity. She was an innocent child of the forest, and though she was clearly human, she was undoubtedly..._different _somehow. She was no mere peasant girl.

She moved past him, light as a feather but quick as a butterfly, just out of his reach. She resumed the chorus of the song and before Phillip could stop himself, he leapt to his feet and stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing, singing along in perfect harmony.

The sound of his voice surprised her and she whirled around, wide-eyed. Her pale hands flew up over her lips, which were full and red and rounded like rose petals, and backed away from him with a gasp. The forest creatures scattered and disappeared into the trees.

Phillip held up his hands in a disarming fashion, showing her he meant to harm. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you..." He slowly reached out to take her hand in his.

She moved away from him, seeming just as afraid and eager to flee as her little friends. She was looking at him in equal and confusing amounts of wariness, nervousness, awe, and strangely, admiration.

"It wasn't that..." She replied demurely, continually evading him. Her voice was much softer and more airy than her singing, which had rung out with a sort of purpose. "It's just that you're a- You're a-"

"A stranger?" He asked, finally managing to grasp her hand.

She looked utterly offended and wrenched her hand out of his grip, backing away once more. "Well, yes!" She turned to run.

"Oh, no, please don't go away. I was just-" Phillip fumbled and clumsily grabbed ahold of her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Please take your hand off me!" The girl cried indignantly, pushing him away with her arm. He stared at her in shock, never having been treated like this before. Then it dawned on him that he was dressed in his casual attire and smelled like a horse; He hardly fit the description of a prince. And she had obviously had very little interaction with other people, let alone royalty. She huffed and crossed her arms, continuing, "I don't know you. It isn't appropriate!"

Phillip took a respectful step back, nervously twiddling his fingers. "You are right. I am so sorry... I wouldn't usually- I apologize." He'd never felt so foolish before.

She stared at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes. Then, she relaxed, sensing his sincerity. She almost seemed amused by his embarrassment. "It's alright, I suppose..."

"Let's begin again, hm?" Phillip asked, gesturing toward himself. "My name is Phillip. And you are?"

She cast a doubtful glance toward the trees behind her. "I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers..."

"I'm no stranger. I just told you my name." Phillip chuckled.

She turned to him with a slight smile, seeming to be as drawn to him as he was to her.

"All I'm asking is your name, nothing more. I don't want you to be a stranger to me." Phillip said in encouragement.

She tilted her head to one side, thinking it over. Then, she gave in. "Rose. My name is Briar Rose, but everyone just calls me Rose."

Phillip was taken aback by this, immediately recognizing the alias that had been given to his betrothed. Princess Aurora, who he' d forgotten all about until just now...

She was standing right in front of him.

The shock and recognition must have showed on his face, because now "Rose" was looking at him with a puzzled- and slightly worried- expression.

"Do you know me somehow?" She asked, seeming to catch on.

Phillip was stunned, unsure how to respond. He supposed that he should be as honest as the situation warranted. "Yes... I do."

She was stunned now, looking him over in utter confusion, searching in her mind for some memory of him. But it would be impossible for her to remember him.

"You do? How?" She asked.

"We've met before." Phillip replied simply.

She stared up at him in wonder. She asked, in a tremulous whisper, "We have?"

"Why, of course. You said so yourself..." He grinned at her. "Once upon a dream." He was directly quoting the lullaby she'd been singing before, the one he'd joined in on.

She stared at him for a moment, then laughed, shaking her head. He'd obviously had her on edge before. "Oh, you..." She mock-admonished him, moving forward to give him a light slap on the arm. "That's not fair!"

Phillip began the song again, starting from the beginning, and reached out to sweep her up in a dance. Rose darted back and scurried over to hide behind a tree. He continued to sing, not letting up as he approached the tree. He peered around one side and she looked coyly up at him. He offered her his hand and she hesitated for an instant, making his heart pound in fear of rejection. Then, she bashfully placed her hand in his, and he pulled her out from behind the tree and cradled her gently close to him, leading her in a dance to their own harmony. They moved together with the languid, effortless grace of leaves on the wind, luring the animals out of hiding with their music.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Esmeralda tapped on the door to Fiyera's room and waited until the old woman answered the door. Fiyera smiled sweetly up at her and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door after herself.

"You wanted to see me?" Esmeralda asked. Quasi had just come to get her at Fiyera's request.

"Oh, yes. Follow me, my dear." Fiyera said, offering the girl her arm. Esmeralda hooked her own arm around Fiyera's and they walked together, linked at the elbows. Fiyera lifted her other hand to pat Esme's arm and began to explain, leading the gypsy girl toward the main staircase. "See, my child, I am going to show you a very rare sight: The mysterious King who rules this land."

Esme smirked. "Well, he's doing a great job..." She trailed off and frowned. "I suppose I shouldn't speak that way. I heard that he's been ill for many years."

"In a way, yes." Fiyera nodded, taking them down the stairs. They reached the top landing and Fiyera continued to lead Esmeralda up the opposite staircase, which would take them to the West Wing. Esmeralda felt uneasy as they entered the darkened, decrepit hall, but said nothing.

"King Adam does suffer from a certain..._affliction. _But it is no illness. It is a curse." Fiyera continued. Esmeralda raised her eyebrows in slight skepticism, but said nothing, so Fiyera went on again. "He was transformed by a wicked fairy. Turned into...well, a beast. That's what you heard last night when the villagers tried to storm the castle. Adam revealed himself as a last resort to protect us all."

Esmeralda nodded along, looking nervously around at the darkened hall. Old, crumbled statues lay in haphazard piles along the walls, musty curtains had been torn and strewn about, spiderwebs and dust littered every surface, and portraits and walls were slashed, supposedly by some fearsome animal's claws. One large, ornate mirror was smashed.

"Until now, he's remained hidden away up here, with only myself and the servants for company. A few years ago, I adopted Quasimodo, hoping that he and Adam might become friends. Kindred spirits, I thought. But Adam is not the most...friendly." Fiyera stopped and turned to look up at Esmeralda, her eyes shining. "The only thing that can break Adam's spell is true love. A beautiful young woman must love him, in spite of his appearance. And his many, many other faults."

Esmeralda looked at the old woman doubtfully. "And you think... _I _can break the spell? That I could love him?"

"Well, you're the most worthy candidate I've seen. I knew when I saw how you and Quasi have taken a shine to each other; your compassion and friendliness toward him has given me hope that perhaps you can see Adam for what he is, as well. Not a monster, but a man. Will you at least meet him?"

Esmeralda turned to look at the door at the end of the hall, tall and looming and filled with shadow. She hesitantly turned back to Fiyera, who gazed up at her with brazenly hopeful eyes.

"I suppose it's the least I can do. To repay him for his hospitality." Esmeralda replied gently.

Fiyera smiled and nodded and started ushering Esmeralda toward the door.

"Go right in, my dear. He's waiting for you." Fiyera said with thinly-veiled excitement.

Esmeralda nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped into the darkened room, which she assumed had been one of the royal bedrooms years ago. It was in the same state as the hallway, but more cluttered with furniture and antiques. One portrait on the far wall caught her eye: A family portrait of a beautiful blond Queen, her dark-haired King, and a young Prince with long auburn hair and stormy eyes, his lips set in a petulant smirk. The portrait had been fragmented with four long claw marks, slicing the young Prince's face in half. Esmeralda reached up and tentatively smoothed the picture back into a whole, looking into the painted eyes of the young man and telling herself that this was the real Adam, not whatever creature she was about to face.

She heard movement behind her, and snapped back to reality. It had been so silent that she'd forgotten that she wasn't alone. This was Adam's domain, and she was intruding. She tried to remain courageous when she heard a low, tremulous growl behind her.

Esmeralda sighed shakily, steeling herself. "Hello, Your Majesty. I'm Esmeralda, and I just wanted to-" She turned to face the large, dark shape hiding in the shadows. It glared down at her with gleaming eyes, the same eyes from the picture, undeniably human. But the light that barely shown through the dusty window nearby also cast a gleam over his black claws and his large fangs that jutted out from between his lips, which seemed to be curled in a distasteful sneer.

Esmeralda gaped up at the behemoth in shock, trembling with each gutteral breath he took, making the air quiver fearfully. Esmeralda felt her legs giving out beneath her, and the room began to spin. She let out a small, unintelligible squeak before collapsing, unconscious.

Adam snarled in annoyance and slunk further into the dark. Fiyera, who'd watched from the doorway, stood there for a moment with her eyebrows raised.

"Well... That did not go according to plan."

_**Later...**_

The sun was preparing to set when Phillip rode back into the village, which was now completely cleared of all evidence of the heinous acts of the night before. After a quiet and productive day, the shop keepers and vendors were closing up their businesses as the land was washed in a rose-gold light. The few that remained out and about bowed to Phillip as he passed on his horse. He grinned and waved in response, feeling much more cheerful than he had on his way out that morning. He rode his horse around the castle gates until he reached the back, where Franklin was waiting for him with the gate open, looking particularly dowr.

"Where have you been?" Franklin demanded as Phillip breezed past him, taking his horse toward the stables. Franklin quickly shut and locked the gate, then followed his brother, waiting peevishly for a reply.

Phillip's good mood was undeterred as he set his horse up in the stable for the servants to tend to. He turned to Franklin with an ecstatic smile. "It was amazing, brother. I went deep into the woods today, and discovered something extraordinary!"

"But did you find Frollo?" Franklin asked as the two brothers hurried into the castle.

"No, forget the old man. I found something much better. Something magical!"

"Phillip, what are you-?"

"I met the girl that I'm going to marry!"

"In the woods?!" Franklin sighed as they continued to walk. "Phillip, you know that you're meant to marry-"

"Princess Aurora, yes! And that's exactly who I'm talking about!"

"You met the Princess in the woods?" Franklin deadpanned, glaring at Phillip with enough force to burn a hole into his head.

Phillip didn't seem to notice the deadly look, just as he didn't notice how Franklin subtly took the lead and steered Phillip in a specific direction.

"Yes, and she's more beautiful and wonderful than I ever imagined. Can you believe the luck?"

"Luck? Phillip, you weren't meant to find her this soon! What if you give yourself away?"

"I won't."

"Remember that she has no idea who she really is. She's been going by a fake name her entire life! If she learns the truth- from _you, _the stranger she's meant to marry- it could devastate her. Or she could want to come to the castle sooner, and blow her cover, and Maleficent will come after her. Not to mention, it shouldn't have been so easy for you to find her. This means that Maleficent could, as well. _Or, _the Dark Fairy already has one of her little henchmen watching you, and she'll follow you right to Aurora! Did you consider any of those possibilities?!"

"No, I can't say I did." Phillip said airily, still smiling to himself as Franklin lead him up the stairs and to the East Wing. "I was too busy falling in love. Truly, Franklin, she's amazing. Almost sickeningly perfect. Even her alias sounds beautiful: Briar Rose." He sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to see her again..."

"Again?! Phillip-" Franklin stopped himself from yelling, pausing to take a deep breath instead. "Nevermind. We'll speak of it later. For now, there's something important you must know about."

"Something more important than Aurora, the love of my life?" Phillip scoffed as they reached a door to one of the guest bedrooms. "I couldn't imagine what-"

Phillip was cut off when Franklin opened the door and pushed it open to reveal Edward kneeling beside the bed within the room, his head hanging over his hands clasped over the crisp linen. A young woman with long red hair and ghastly pale skin was tucked cozily into the bed, her slim hands folded over her chest. She appeared to be in a deep slumber, still as a cadaver. Phillip stepped into the room and looked upon the scene, immediately somber. Franklin stood stoically in the doorway while Phillip walked toward the foot of the bed.

Edward looked up at Phillip with a grieved expression, his eyes moist with tears that he was barely controlling.

"It's Giselle... The girl from the forest... My fiancé." Edward whispered hoarsely.

Phillip moved to place a hand on Edward's shoulder while he hung his head again in anguish.

"She was the first girl to be poisoned." Franklin explained solemnly. "The other two from the school are in the neighboring rooms. Fiyera has found a way to halt the process, but she's yet to find a way to reverse the spell. They're trapped in a sleep like death."

"A sleeping curse?" Phillip asked. "Like Aurora's?"

Franklin shook his head. "No, it's not like Maleficent's magic. It's the witch that everyone's so afraid of. Some mystery hag."

"We can't let this happen to anyone else." Edward said with a frightening conviction. Neither of his brothers had ever seen him so serious before, or so despairing. Edward rose where he stood, his glassy eyes fixed on Giselle's waxen face. "Maleficent is no longer the only threat we must face. This witch has to be found and killed, for the sake of the whole kingdom."

Phillip nodded in assent. "Very well, then. Are there any clues?"

Franklin shook his head. "I've already had the authorities look into every fruit stand in the market. No poison to be found. And Fiyera cannot sense any dark magic in the area, which means that this is no sorceress we're dealing with. Not a truly magical being, but a woman playing with potions."

Phillip nodded. "Any link between the victims?"

"The three who are poisoned are all young girls, and considerably pretty. But Lady Tremaine was a harmless old woman, and she was brutally murdered with a knife."

Phillip frowned as he thought this over. "Perhaps the incidents were separate and coincidental?"

Franklin shook his head. "I doubt it. Though I can see why you'd think that. It doesn't make sense that she'd go to all this trouble to poison some of the girls, then simply kill the old woman using non-magic force. Why do it?"

"Because she doesn't really care about killing these girls, but for some reason, she wanted Lady Tremaine dead." Phillip reasoned aloud. "Which means that the old woman must have wronged the witch in some way... There is a connection, we just have to find it."

Franklin nodded. "I'd be surprised if the authorities haven't reached the same conclusion, but I'll have a meeting with them any way..." He looked at Edward with softened eyes. "We'll bring the witch to justice, brother. And Fiyera will find a way to save Giselle and the other two girls." He started toward the door. "In the meantime, since it seems that the witch is targeting young women specifically, I'm going to issue a curfew, and have the police stand guard at every house where a young maiden lives. Or any maiden, I suppose. Perhaps age isn't a factor. Perhaps there is no connection and Lady Tremaine was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Which we can't know for sure unless there are more attacks to go off of." Phillip muttered.

"Which we can't allow." Edward said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Correct." Franklin said, stopping in the doorway to face them. "We'll just have to hope that the police are proactive about halting any suspicious activity after dark." He paused, looking thoughtfully at Giselle, then pointedly at Phillip. "You should know that she's Aurora's adopted sister. And she was attacked in their secret cottage."

Phillip blanched visibly at these words.

"The Good Fairies brought her here this morning, from the old wood cutter's cottage." Edward said, kneeling by Giselle again.

"The fact that Giselle was attacked there means that the place would be easy enough to find if an attacker was determined to find it. Aurora still lives, which means that her presence there may be unknown to the witch, but she's still in danger. If some hag could find the cottage, Maleficent undoubtedly could..." Franklin bit his lip, deep in thought. "Perhaps it would be for the best if Aurora was brought home now, rather than later."

"Now, we don't know for sure that Maleficent can find her. Can't the Good Fairies cast a spell to hide the cottage, or to protect the girl?" Phillip asked.

Franklin shook his head. "They vowed not to use their magic when they took the girl in... They don't want to give themselves away."

"Then I will protect her during the day, and watch over the cottage at night." Phillip said.

Franklin sighed. "It's too dangerous, brother."

"No danger is too great to stop me from saving Rose." Phillip snapped, then paused, surprised at himself.

Franklin narrowed his eyes at Phillip. "You're intent on seeing her again, then?"

Phillip nodded.

"And when the truth is revealed to her, and she realizes who you really are and that you've been dishonest with her, what then?" Franklin asked.

Phillip thought on it for a moment. Worry briefly flashed across his normally confident expression. Then, he looked at Franklin with a calm arrogance.

"I believe that everything will be fine." He answered resolutely. "But, regardless of the outcome, nothing will keep me away from her."


End file.
